The Story of Eiena
by XVLegend
Summary: An innocent lioness finds her pride executed by another, stabbed in the back by a lion whom she started to trust, and the memory of finding the bloodied bodies of her loved ones was something that couldn't cease to exist in her mind. That is, until she finds something or someone, that gives her a chance to grieve un-alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback - 7 years earlier.**_

* * *

 _Her paws beat against the ground, her desire to get to her family made her ignore the slight pain as she tried to increase her speed. Eiena leaped over a fallen tree that came across her, tripping slightly but regaining her balance, continuing on. Late once again for her usual family tradition, but that wasn't what worried her. Often dreams would come by, and give her a sign of some sort of terrible things happening to her pride. Whether it was another pride killing them without her being there ready for battle, or the king or queen dying. She didn't like them in the slightest, and these dreams were the reason she was in a hurry to get back._

 _The moon settled above her, and the rain wets her light gold pelt. Her olive green eyes flickered in the darkness, following the scent of her pride was easy, but it was difficult to be on the lookout for items that would be the cause of her fall. Eiena was mediocre in combat, certainly not the best, however, she could hold her own, perhaps not to the point where she would come out victorious. Eiena was simply fledged in combat, multiple flaws recognized by her teachers in combat made her think she would never survive in the wild parts of Africa. The doubt in her mind would not cease, and she wondered why she hadn't felt the hesitance to press on._

 _Eiena's eyes widen in surprise after coming across a stone wall that stood before her._

 _"Freeze!"_

 _The voice made her muscles tense._ _She turned around to acknowledge the blurt behind her, claws unsheathing slowly, preparing herself just in case. The lion wore an overgrown black mane that stretched along his back, his glaring hazel eyes not going pass her. Eiena was sure that she had never seen the young male before. She took her time looking over more of his facial features._

 _"State your reason for trespassing, outsider, and don't even think about planning an assault, because that will be the end for you." the stranger threatened. Eiena felt some weight release off of her shoulders, more than glad that the lion hadn't attacked her for no specific reason._

 _"I apologize. I have been searching for my pride that I heard was in a war a few days ago. I did not mean to trespass I assure you."_ _She saw his eyes narrow through the falling rain, some of his face covered up by the night. Figuring that he was likely unconvinced, she lowered her body in a submissive gesture, claws sheathing. "I am no threat to your lands."_

 _His frown adapted to a neutral demeanor, "You were about to infiltrate private land, therefore, I can't assume you're telling the truth." he confirmed. Eiena thought she wasn't clear enough with what she just said, "With that being said you will be brought back to headquarters far from here, where you wait for a proper punishment. You will either be forced to swim with the alligators, or tied up and thrown into a river where you will drown slowly." He explained thoroughly. " Though I wouldn't worry. If you act alright, we'll put you into a hole where you'll stay." he took a half step towards her, "Now do you want to arrive unharmed? or would you rather try to put up a fight with me?"_

 _Their rules were harsh. Eiena didn't want to be taken apart by hungry alligators, nor did she want to drown, and spending the night at another prides place as punishment is something she didn't want to go through. Especially with her fear of small spaces. She didn't want to waste any more time finding her pride, and if it meant going to the lengths of removing someone who stood her way, so be it. Eina unsheathed her claws once again, releasing a growl that she suppressed in her throat. Her opponent did not see past her sudden decision of violence, and he also let his claws rip into the ground._

 _The lions circled each other, teeth bared, waiting for one of them to make a move; until the male sprinted at her with much speed behind the lunge. Eiena despite caught off guard relied on her quick reactions, and shifted towards her right, dodging the life-ending claw and allowed it to rake against the stone wall. The dodge made her almost trip and fall on her chin due to how late the evasion was, but recovered well and faced towards him again. Eiena had his speed noted, he was quick on offensive which forced her to play more of the defensive role, though she already prepared a counter for this._

 _He regarded her with a stern look, "Are you quite sure you want to do this? You don't look like someone who fights much, and I'd like my opponents to give me a challenge."_

 _"These days, they teach warriors to never underestimate a foe and I'm quite sure that you take your job seriously. So how about we skip the lectures, and fight." she replied sharply._

 _He didn't need to be told twice. The male went in for another quick lunge, his intention to push her back and make her slip on the wet ground, but she did not allow this. Eiena was skinnier than him, which made her dodging easy, jumping from side to side. If he went right, she would push back and dash left. This continued for a while until Eiena had been awarded for her patience. His strikes become slower, much more sluggish, and lead to a quick slash on his cheek. Her goal wasn't to land a powerful hit, merely to get him frustrated. Eiena's plan indeed went on for a minute or two, blood starting to run down his right cheek as she continued batting at him; connecting surprisingly quick. Furthermore, as if luck were now fully in her favor, the lion slipped on the ground himself but not falling, stumbling after a pitiful swing. Eiena seizing the moment, brought all of her strength into one quick lunge and jolted the lion across the chin._

 _This time he let out a pained roar, then staggered backward, trying to shake the blur out of his vision. He wiped his paw across his eyes, before seeing the lioness charge at him aggressively. Now his flawless timing came into play. As the lioness swung at him, he threw a claw of his own at her, and with his slight reach advantage, he smacked the lioness straight in the jaw with a left. The moment to take over stared him in the face, he denied her attempts to climb back to her paws. The lion wrapped his paws around her throat, pressing down against her_

 _"Give. Up." He hissed._

 _"No!" He never saw it coming. In a desperate effort, she spat out bloodied saliva targeted for his right eye, and the tactic worked well. The male roared with disgust, shocked at her dirty ways of trying to win a battle. Not wanting to stop there, she pushed with her back legs, also pulling herself up after, not minding the mud-stained on her fur. Eiena tried pushing on the attack, rushing him again, ignoring the sharp pinch in her legs. Dismissing the thought of going for another strike, she instead went for a tackle which worked well due to temporary distraction. The lioness knew she'd never stand a chance against his strength, but she wanted to get more hits in. She played along with thinking he'd be shocked by her strategy and unleashed rushed swipes on his cheekbones. Clotting him left and right, snarls exchanging between them, now using her weight to keep him down, and blood crusted on the grass._

 _"Get off!" He roared and punched his legs into her belly using brute force to flip her off completely. Again they found themselves glowering at one another, waiting for one to slip up._

 _"Never in my life have I seen such a stubborn lioness. It's amazing to me how you continue to fight, even though I outmatch you in strength."_

 _"If you won't remove yourself out of my way, then I have no other choice but to kill you." she implied, "I can understand that you have a task to do, but I have to cross this border. Now move, or die_ _..." Eiena growled, lowering her head below her shoulders._

 _He shook his head, "You can't win lioness! Just go before you do something you'll regret. I'm much more powerful than you, you must know that._

 _She grimaced. "I don't have the strength you say? Tell me.. who is the one that has splattered your own blood on your face?" She said, watching the blood drip from his cheeks._

 _"I'm not one that can die easily. I've been through the most gruesome training there is, mastering combat, and having experience on the battlefield." he boasted, "If I wanted to, I could end this."_

 _"I'm sick of your mouth." she told him angrily, "If you're such an excellent combatant then come prove it to me, and trust me I'll make it quick."_

 _"Likewise."_

 _They ran at each other with rage exposed in their eyes, Eiena held her own against the young lion well, her defensive skills almost outmatching his. However, the male came back with his own scheme, pulling out unpredictable maneuvers that caught her off guard, and it cost her blood._

 _"Agh! Damn you!" the male spat, taking another hit across the nose seconds later. "This is stupid! Why don't you do us both a favor, and run off somewhere else? This is a waste of both our time and you know it too!" he exclaimed._

 _Her expression turned grim again, "Just let me by, and we can forget this whole mess ever happened."_

 _He growled and broke off the staredown. "I can't do that. I'm not disobeying orders for some lioness."_

 _"Why? Your pride will never know. We can forget this." she claimed, "Just let me through."_

 _They shared a look again._ _Eiena read his expression for a moment, and she saw the doubtful look he gave her. He needed more encouragement, she had to make something work. Eiena relaxed her shoulders and sheathed her claws again._

 _"Your secret is safe with me, I swear," she spoke slowly. Hoping every word she said got to his head so that he could trust her._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _She swallowed the surprise that was almost shown in her eyes, clearly not expecting the sudden question. "Eiena."_

 _He snorted softly, "Eiena, huh?" his eyes closed, and his teeth gritted. "Although I'm about to do something_ _I know_ _I'll regret later, I guess I have your word that you won't say anything about this, ever, right?" he questioned, eyes glaring at her intensely, skepticism shown in them._

 _"I promise," Eiena confirmed._

 _A sigh came from his nose, "Alright then. Go on, don't make me change my mind."_

 _Eiena's face light up with joy, more than glad that he didn't want to drag this fight on. "Thank you!" she blurted quickly and turned to face the wall she was prepared to climb. Eiena hurried close towards it, before looking over her shoulder to glance at the young lion. Though he didn't return her stare; his expression jumbled with emotions, but the one she could pick out the most was worry. "Hey," she called and received a brow raise. Hesitating for a moment before she asked him, "May I know your name?"_

 _"Zeni." He stated, and their eyes were peering into each other from there. Besides the blood on his fur, he was quite handsome, though she was far from ever growing feelings for him, thank the stars for that. She found growing attachments for individuals was meaningless, which was undoubtedly a lie, but she hadn't learned that yet._

 _A grunt slipped out at the aching wound in her leg, and the cuts on her cheek were there as well, fighting to keep herself on her feet with gritting teeth._

 _Zeni took a step, "Do you need help?" he offered. Eiena shook her head stiffly, but Zeni was still eager to provide assistance. Carefully he limped over towards her, struggling with his own wounds but proceeded on. Her eyes turned to him and growled with hostility laced in it, causing him to pause and blink. "I don't need your help, I can take care of myself."_

 _He frowned, "Don't be stupid." he shot back, "There's no way you can climb with a wounded leg. Just let me help you."_

 _"I recall that you were the reason I have this wound in the first place," she replied bitterly._

 _"And healing your leg is a way of apologizing. I won't harm you," he argued. Eiena was still a bit doubtful until he added on, "You need me. You won't make it unless you get proper medical treatment, trust me... please." Zeni pleaded._

 _The unfortunate truth that was said to her was hard to swallow. Eiena thought long, and soon anger rested in the bottom of her stomach, spitting out a curse in her head. She curled her lip, and muttered, "fine..."_

 _Zeni nodded, "I'll find some herbs until then you just sit tight. I'll come back for you."_

 _She only acknowledged his words with a look of warning, her eyes piercing in his, and after a moment he dashed off into the woods, the sound of paws smacking on the ground slowly fading from her hearing. Eiena sighed irritably after flopping on the uncomfortable, wet ground. She moved to lay on her back as her eyes gazed at the dark blue sky. It had stopped raining thankfully but was only a minor improvement in the hole she fell in._

 _Moments later, her eyes slid open, finding herself almost dozing off into a deep slumber. She inwardly kicked herself for letting her guard down for a mere minute. Her eyes flickered around the woods, searching for the lion that promised would be back soon. When her eyes caught a hold of the sky again, it was pitch black, with of course bright stars glaring down at her. It was a beautiful night she thought, but it quickly slipped away, remembering why she was out here anyway._

 _Her head lifted from the ground; eyes looking down upon the ground in between her paws, which was mixed with mud and blood, mostly mud, however._

 _"Uhm... Eiena?"_

 _The sadness had dispersed from her face, and knowing the familiar voice she adapted into a small frown. Zeni dropped a plant where herbs sat separated from each other. "I bought the herbs. Your leg should be healed tomorrow at least-"_

 _"What?" she shook her head, "No, I can't wait that long. I have to go now!" she exclaimed angrily, and resumed trying to rush up to her paws, thought the process took a while through pained grunts. Her back left leg trembled with pain the more pressure she put on it; her persistent nature the only thing that encouraged her to fight through the pain. Zeni gave her a strange look, his brows furrowing together confusedly. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to make it worse?" he asked, after watching her collapse. Her green eyes gave him a pointed look, however, she did not reply; only looking away like a pouting cub._

 _Zeni sighed, slightly annoyed and lowered his head to place the herbs in his mouth delicately, some of his mane dripping over his forehead as he did this. Zeni walked over and sat not too close beside Zeni, dropping the herbs by her cheek. "Eat." he ordered, but Eiena only took a side glance towards the herbs and looked back towards the other direction, murmuring, "you eat them, I don't have to if I don't wanna."_

 _He narrowed his eyes, "Eat. Them."_

 _"Go. Away." Eiena retorted._

 _Zeni groaned. This lioness had a wall of childish manner he couldn't get around, signaling to him that this would go on forever. He scrunched up his face, "If you keep acting like this you won't ever see your pride again. Just cooperate for once?"_

 _She sent him another mean glare that was meant to remove himself away from her, but he merely mirrored it; telling her through expression that he could do this all day. Their stare off went on for what seemed like an eternity. Giving in, at last, she rolled her eyes, and grabbed at the leaf piled with herbs, holding it upside down with only her paw, and stared at it. Her bottom lip twitched, then eyes looking at Zeni who had a cub-ish grin on his muzzle she wanted to smack right off his face. "I'll get you for this later." she stated lastly and bit off the biggest herb resting on the leaf. Eiena munched on it slowly, cringing while doing so, and finally swallowed._

 _"Weeeell? Did you like it?" He asked, the grin still annoyingly placed on his face._

 _Her eyes widen, mouth opened, and that gave Zeni the idea that it tasted good to her, proving that he was right. "I can't believe it Zeni... it's... it's..."_

 _"The best thing you ever tasted? Something you want to have for break fest, lunch, and dinner? The best medicine for a wound?" He went on._

 _Her half hooded, emerald eyes turned to look at him, "It's the worst thing I ever put in my mouth."_

 _Zeni scolded himself for not knowing that she played the role of acting surprised. "Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes I'm serious!" she yelled, "Don't worry though, I'm still gonna hurt you for making me taste something disgusting as this. Probably gave me a disease." she went on._ _Zeni couldn't really let out his rage because deep down inside he knew that she would have him fooled._

 _He merely let out a laughed. "You're an interesting lioness Eiena."_

 _Her face heated up, which was more a blush than rage clouding her face. Zeni was too slow to catch onto it though and looked away from him. "Shut up. You should have seen the look on your face, when you actually believed I thought it tasted good."_

 _To her surprise he chuckled, "You got me there, Eiena." he admitted. "The herbs should heal you, and you can climb up the wall tomorrow." he put in before yawning, "But for now, I'm going back to my pride." Zeni turned his back towards her and began walking back into the woods. "Good luck with finding your pride."_

 _"Wait!" she blurted, "I-I mean... will you..." the words were stuck in her throat, fearing the possible reaction that would come from him, after she asked, "Will you stay with me? I need someone to help me if I ever get attacked. I am injured you know._

 _Zeni gawked at her, completely frozen at the request. "I..."The answer was stuck in his throat._

 _"Thank you." she said with a tired smile and shivered from the unexpected, cold breeze that brushed past them._ _Zeni was aware of this, but didn't really seemed to have a reaction from the cold. He guessed it was due to his mane. The lioness was shivering more after another long breeze flew by. Zeni wanted to give her warmth, yet he also didn't want her to be creeped out by his offer. Whatever her answer would be, he couldn't allow her to freeze to death. He gulped, and prepared to shoot the words out of his mouth before... "Will you... sleep with me for tonight?"_

 _Zeni was unprepared by the question, and his expression showed it. He argued in his mind whether to deny the offer, giving a reasonable explanation to why he would do no such thing, or he cuddles with a beautiful lioness. No! What was he thinking? Beautiful lioness?_

 _"Zeni? Are you alright?" she asked him and interrupted his thoughts. Digging out the courage, he padded over towards her, and made his way behind her back, laying on his side, she turned her head slightly to look back at him. He pulled out his arm, letting it hover over her side, "May I?" she looked unsure, but eventually nodded. Fulfilling her request, Zeni brought his arm around her belly, wanting to pull her close, though not sure if she would allow this. However, almost as if she read his thoughts, she cuddled up close to his underside, quite sure he heard a small purr when she got closer. "You're warm..." she implied, her voice soft and kind, a tone that warmed his heart._

 _Zeni couldn't help but smirk, slightly amused at her statement before this. "I thought you were one that could take care of yourself?"_

 _Eiena rolled her eyes, good-naturedly this time. "Trust me, I know when to quit sometimes." her body shifted slightly, pulling his arms closer to feel him more. "I find it funny how we were just fighting a moment ago, and now we're cuddling up to each other. How do you feel about that?"_

 _"I guess it's bizarre... but it's just to provide warmth right? It doesn't mean anything."_

 _She hated to admit that a small part of her grew an attachment towards him and hearing him say that hurt her slightly due to the sad fact that this was the longest talk she had ever had with someone and to be in someone else's arms would be satisfying but..._

 _"Right. It doesn't. Zeni... tomorrow morning... would you like to help me find me pride once we reach the top of the wall? You don't have to- I just was curious if you wanted to-"_

 _"Yes."  
_

 _She turned her body around so her green eyes dug into his hazel ones, his arm still wrapped around her, she inched closer almost to where their bellies touched. "I get bored standing here doing nothing anyway."_

 _Eiena had an unforced smile on her muzzle, "Look at us Zeni, we're practically friends already. The way we're so close together, you'd think that we were more than friends already." The words that came from her mouth were true, but this time Eiena felt nothing wrong with what she said. He healed her leg after they had recently got into a battle to the death, that was something she would remember in her heart, it was sweet of him._

 _"Goodnight Eiena..."_

 _"Goodnight Zeni..."_

 _As the night went on, they both eventually fell asleep, and during the time, a new friendship was formed._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Zeni!" she yelled one last time, which finally got him to open his eyes. "Wha...? Go without me, let me sleep."_

 _She sighed, "Damn you, Zeni." The golden furred lioness looked up towards the rock wall. Her leg felt like it was in full health, however she couldn't walk better than before her injury. Today was the day she finally would see her pride again. It felt like over a year, but she knew she was over exaggerating. There was not an inch of fear that was living in her mind, only determination. Nothing would or could stop her from seeing her true family._

 _The lioness moved up closer to the wall, and took a deep breath. Looking back at Zeni, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"_

 _"Just go without me..." he mumbled, before loud snores took over his voice , and he was completely asleep again. Eiena half wanted Zeni to come along with her, though maybe this was a sign that this was a discovery only herself could see. Eiena's attention was now focused on the wall, and she put a paw on one of the pasted rocks on the wall. Now moving her left paw towards the next rock up, now using her muscles to haul herself up. The climb wasn't easy, and she took her time, planning out her following move carefully. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead, down to her cheek._

 _She hadn't dare look down, knowing she was already high up. Eiena stretched out her arm to grab at another rock that was almost too far for her to reach. Then once again proceeding to push herself up with all her might, rough grunting coming through gritted teeth. She succeeded, and now moved her right paw to another rock, eyes searching for the next one to grasp._

 _Eiena closed her eyes, repeating to herself, "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Her body instantly stuck to the wall soon as she felt another breeze tackle her fur. It wasn't as cold as last night, but it did increase the fear meter just a bit. There was no going back now though, she was already too high up, and she was sure as hell scared to go back down. After it passed by, she repeated the climbing process she'd been doing for the past minute or so. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest. It would've helped if Zeni were here with her, but sthe lion just wanted to sleep, it angered her._

 _Finally the climb of fright was near it's end, and she saw the top moving towards her. She paused for a moment, then started to pick up her pace, not giving a care in the world if she tripped, she just wanted this to be over with. Her brain worked on it's own, though hearing the rocks fall beneath her, she hurried to get to the next few to climb. Eventually, she leaped and jumped at the top of the wall, her claws sinking into the dried earth. In one last effort, Eiena used her arms to pull herself up, with the help of her legs scratching at the wall facing her stomach._

 _If I don't haveth the strength to climb this wall, how am I going to have the strength to fight the enemy that lies ahead!?_

 _This thought was something that gave her motivation; her body heated up with excitement, she swung out a left claw and aggressively stuck it in the ground above her, doing the same same with her right claw. Her desperate attempt didn't fail, and with the summoned adrenaline she successfully pulled her head above enough to see tree's again. The sequence was going slow, but it was going well. Her chest now was above the ground, then her stomach, until she finally reached the top. Placing herself firmly beside the edge._

 _Her breathing was heavy, knee's throbbing as pain hit them. Seconds after, she crawled to her paws, looking at the path ahead. She did it. It was time to see her pride again, she thought. Pushing through the pain in her legs, she jogged straight ahead. There were so many ideas that were running around her head at that time. What would happen if she found what she didn't expect? Would she swallow her fear, and continue to fight? There was a brief roar from a distance, which encouraged her to accelerate despite the sudden wince from the pain._

 _Eiena was happy that there weren't many trees to move past, and it made running easier than dodging._

 _Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a roar close by, and followed it discreetly. Lowering her body into a crouch, and peeking out of a bush. There she saw two male lions wrestling on the ground, each trying to fight for dominant position she could tell. Mane had been laying on the ground, and she saw some fly into the air as they clawed and bit at each other. She glanced at one of the males that had a light brown mane, but couldn't get a better grasp of his features. He created good separation between the two with a strike to his opponents cheek. They growled at each other, malevolent glares they sent each other, and both lunged nearly at the same time, going to the ground after they did this._

 _Now she scanned over the other male, having a darker brown mane than the other, and light brown eyes. He maintained dominant position before the roles were quickly reversed, giving her the better angle to look at him._

 _ **I recognize him- wait! Is that...?**_ _Now It all started to come together for her. Ignoring the blood on his face, it was indeed..._ _ **The King! It's King Noah, he's alive!**_ _A grin came across her face, and she sprinted out from her bush. Rushing the rogue that changed positions once again on her king. Throwing all of her strength into a claw that aimed for his cheek, and with her aim being true, the claw made the lion trip on his own paws as he stumbled back, roaring in surprise and anger. She retaliated with a roar of her own shortly before glancing back at Noah. "Are you alright Noah?" The lion was breathing quickly, both of his paws pressing on the medium sized wound on his stomach, then meeting her gaze with his brown eyes._

 _"Do I know you?" he questioned, no bitterness detected from the question._

 _She moved beside Noah, and lightly removed his paws from his wound, placing her own paws on the wound instead. Using some of her weight to stop the pouring of blood from his stomach, "It's me Eiena. I am one of the lioness in your pride. You remember me don't you...?" she asked him._

 _"Eiena..." he stared at her as if she were a creature he had never seen before. He was older than her, middle aged was a term that could be used for him. "Yes... I remember you. Thank you for coming back for me, Eiena."_

 _Thick tears were forming in her eyes, but she held them back. He looked awful. "Don't mention it, King Noah. I'm doing something any other lioness would for their king."_

 _"I hate how I allowed myself to be beaten like that. Though I suppose it's not as bad as the others."_

 _"Others? Who Noah?"_

 _"Your pride sisters, the queen, they're all dead Eiena. I couldn't do anything to help. I'm sorry."_

 _Now the tears were dripping down her face, and a sob escaped her. She couldn't allowed herself to look so pathetic in front of the king, so she looked down at her paws pressing down on his wounds. Then all of a sudden she felt Noah's paw lift up her chin. "Chin up youngling, you're supposed to be a strong lioness. Strong lioness do not weep." his paw fell from her chin, "However I do feel much regret for not helping out the queen more, it makes me question myself if I am truly a good king."_

 _"It's okay Noah. You are a good king, a good mate. It was any honor to serve you." she complimented. The last thing Eiena wanted to see was hearing the king beat himself up for mistakes that anyone could have made. He was strong. Physically, and mentally, that's what she admired about him. Violent coughs came from her king, and she soon realized that pressing onto his wound was only increasing his final seconds in reality. His eyes were losing their color, and his breathing was slowly decreasing speed._

 _"Eiena. I want you to make a promise for me, and the pride."_

 _"Anything..."_

 _"Build a new dynasty. Find a mate, find things that would make you a good queen, because when I look at you... I see someone worthy enough to spread happiness into others. That's something I want you to never forget... you're special... and you must..."_

 _"I must what?"_

 _"you must realize what you will become..."_

 _His breathing stopped. The inevitable truth made Eiena's heart shatter into pieces. The king was dead, and his final words were something she would prize forever. How chaotic was this? Who would do something so..._

 _Her hackles raised. She stood on all four, and slowly turned to look at the murderer himself. Eiena's fangs were showing, a loud growl coming from her throat, claws unsheathed, hot angry tears streaming down her eyes. The lion looked scared for a minute, the glare burning through his skull causing him to wince. Her shoulders shuddered angrily, and proceeded to take a menacing step towards the rogue, then another, then another, until she had him backing away from her._

 _"Get the hell away from me!" he roared which she greatly ignored. A swift pounce that made the rogue blurt out a curse as he was tackled on his back. Eiena's paw's were wrapped around his neck, her legs stomping down on his to keep him pinned. Green eyes were heated with pure rage. Her weight was crushing down on him, the fact that he was almost skinnier than her helped a lot. She had trouble figuring out how Noah couldn't kill him with no problem._

 _"You killed him..." she said darkly._

 _"Please... mer...cy"_

 _"Mercy!? You didn't even think about giving him mercy did you!" her grip tightened around his neck, squeezing out a weak grunt from him._

 _"I... was only doing what my pride instructed... I didn't have a... choice..." he wheezed, eyes squinting up at the sky._

 _"LIAR!" She roared, and the lion grunted at the claw that smacked across his cheek, blood seeping down to his chin. "You did have a choice, and you chose to kill! Do you know how foolish that is? Lying to me right in my face is very bold of you."_

 _"I'm... sorry... p-please, don't kill me."_

 _She snorted in disgust, "Looking at you now, I'd say you're a pathetic piece of waste that doesn't deserve to live. Murdering someone like you would make my day."_

 _"You're... sick..." His statement sparked Eiena's anger, delivering vicious, and violent strikes to his skull. Not a single part of her mind telling her to stop, only telling her to continue, to rip him apart. The pain, the frustration, the anger was what drove her to slit his throat, bite on his neck where mane was missing, blood splashing on her coat as she repeated the same maneuver, twice. Finally stopping, her fury turned into a roar that echoed across the land. She looked down at her victim, and wiped away the tears that was prepared to release from her eyes._

 _"Good riddance."_

* * *

 _Here she was, running again. Her nose picked up the scent of more blood north, and she hoped that it wouldn't be what she thought it was._

 _Eiena murdered. How did she feel about that? She felt nothing. She didn't feel any guilt, regret, nor satisfaction. Just nothing, which scared her. Why hadn't she felt any feeling towards committing murder? Was it wrong? It couldn't have been wrong she thought. He was a murdered himself who killed someone who didn't deserve such a death. Vengeance is what satisfies, right? So why didn't she feel satisfied?_

 _What she saw next horrified her. Taking a rough swallow as the previous dinner almost came from her mouth, the sight was disgusting. Her eyes caught aware of some pairs of bodies that were lying on top of each other, their necks slit open much like what she did to the rogue earlier. Eiena stepped over a few as she looked at them. There were some from her pride, some that weren't. She only came up with the conclusion that the rumored war was a war she didn't take part in. The scene was sickening, and it smelled of blood. It hurt her head._

 _"I'm sorry..." a voice spoke up from behind._

 _She was surprised to see him here, "You followed me, Zeni?"_

 _His expression was showing guilt like he committed an accidental murder. "I'm sorry Eiena."_

 _She chuckled, "don't be sorry you idiot. It's fine."_

 _He shook his head at this. "You don't understand, I'm one of them..."_

 _Eiena trotted up towards him, wanting to make sure her hearing deceived her. She asked softly, "What did you say?", eyes looking deep into his, "I'm one of them Eiena. I was apart of the pride that slaughtered yours. That explains the reason why I don't let anyone up here... because there was a war going on, and my orders were for nobody to interfere."_

 _"Zeni please tell me you're lying..." she begged. He only looked away from her, "Look at me Zeni! Look at me!" Eiena exclaimed. She moved her paw to his cheekbone and pushed to meet his eyes again. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you're lying."_

 _No answer._

 _She fought to keep her rage in check. He betrayed her! Zeni actually led her to believe that they would become allies. Eiena backed away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes moved rapidly to see the dozens of bodies on the floor surrounding her as she backed away from him, "I trusted you! You traitor!" she yelled._

 _"I'm sorry Eiena, really I am."_

 _"Your words don't mean anything to me anymore." she hissed. Her voice was tied in with hatred, hurt, and disdain. "Don't try to cover up what you tried to do with me! You made me think that we could become something in the future." He caught notice of her nails digging into the dirt, her tail lashing back and forth wildly._

 _A tiny bit of fear struck him as her stance became more hostile, angry emerald eyes encouraging him to talk more. To try to get to her with more sympathetic words. "Please you have to believe me... I feel remorse for what I did."_

 _"I don't have to believe a thing you say to me." she bit back angrily with narrowed eyes._

 _Zeni seemed hurt at the scathing retort. His brows jumping up in surprise. The words that came out of her mouth hurt more than any wound, or bruise he had on his body, or any previous wounds he's had in the past for that matter. Had he really messed up that bad? "Please Eiena, forgive me," he begged, taking a step towards her in which she backed away again._

 _Her angry expression faded slightly, the sudden glisten of her eyes made him think that she was searching for any body language that proved he was lying about everything he just stated. He tried his best to look as pathetic, and weak as possible by dropping his shoulders. Until the hard frown that left her face, returned, and all of his hopes of getting her to believe him crashed._

 _"I guess this means that everything we said and did before means nothing now? Did you want to surprise me by admitting this?"_

 _Zeni was shocked at what he was hearing, "Of course not! It meant something-"_

 _"Get out of my sight Zeni."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You heard me! Get out of my sight!" she roared, and lowered her head below her shoulders, "Before I make you." the threat cut deep inside of Zeni. Her ears pinned back, and muscles twitching out of anger. The blood on her face made her look more savage, more insane like it was an enemy of his. He gulped and began backing away from her, though she still continued to growl at him until he finally dashed off leaving her alone to cry._

* * *

 _The sound of her soft cries the only thing that filled the silent night; nearly dropping onto her stomach. Eiena felt weak, cold, lonely. The familiar words that had popped into her mind after she nearly froze last night, before Zeni gave her the comfort she needed- wanted. Remembering his body wrapped around hers. Eiena thought she would never see the day a male sleep right next to her. This whole situation was something that she now wanted to forget._

 _"He...hello?" a quiet voice piped up._

 _Her claws unsheathed instantly, and she growled angrily over her shoulder. That is until she realized it was only a mere..._

 ** _Cub... it's a cub._**

 _Eiena regretted threatening a cub that couldn't even hurt her- something that was so tiny, and with confused, scared, little dark brown eyes, he shrunk back, hugging his tail while they were in between his paws. Eiena turned around fully to look at the cub, and the cub flinched at this. She wanted to try to kill the fear he already had for her. Wanting to pull out a kind, loving smile, but only came out as a weak one. "I'm sorry... I won't hurt you..." she whispered enough for him to hear._

 _The cub had a light brown color in his coat. He removed his paws so that she could see a pink color on his nose, bringing his voice to a whisper as well, "who... are you?" he asked._

 _She spoke slowly, "I'm Eiena... what is your name?" Eiena tried her best not to release a demanding tone when she asked._

 _"My parents call me Aiden..." he answered, "what is the red stuff on all of these lionesses? Are they sleeping?"_

 _Eiena took a deep breath. She didn't need the cub to be traumatized forever, and giving him the information that this was blood would be terrible, so she decided with the smile still on her muzzle, "yes they are sleeping, Aiden... they..." her words almost froze on her tongue, "they won't be awake for a while." she said painfully. "What pride do you come from Aiden?"_

 _"Uhh... the Ludwig pride..." he said. Eiena's pride._

 _"Who are your parents?"_

 _"King Noah, and Queen Adena. Can you tell me where they are, please...?" he took a step towards her, eyes making Eiena's chest warm up a bit. It was such a pity to find a cub, who's parents were dead now. How could she tell him that his parents were murdered by another soul? She bit the inside of her cheek, sliding a paw down her face to clear the exhaustion off._

 _Then she looked down at him, a weak smile forming, then she drew a paw._

 _"But where are the-"_

 _"Please, you must come with me Aiden, or you'll die." she entreated._

 _The cub took in her words, his tail unwrapping around his body. A flash of fear passed by on his face, but it soon subsided. Aiden took slow steps towards her, and grabbed ahold of her paw, in which she pulled him into an embrace. The lioness was warm, and her paw blanketed over his back. Her head nuzzling against the top of his, then their gazes met._

 _"I'll protect you, love you... until the end of my days._

* * *

"Eiena?" a voice called her, interrupting the memories that swarmed her mind. Her eyes met with a blueish-green eye color who belonged to the new queen, Nala, whom Eiena didn't notice that she was standing behind her while she sat inf front of a clean river.. Eiena shook her head to clear the flashbacks, giving Nala a forced smile. "Yes Nala?"

The queen frowned at her, Eiena's forced smile easy to notice. "Did you hear what I said? I'm going out on patrol, would you like to come with me? I really need someone to talk to about..." Nala looked at her paws, crossing them both, Eiena raised a brow, "I need to talk to someone about Simba... he's been acting like a jerk lately, and I'm trying to found out why. I was hoping to get some possible answers from you."

Eiena was surprised at this. Why would the queen come to _her_? Not only did she dread the idea of talking about a boy, but it was the king, the one who had accepted her into the pride. "I don't want to get involved with your personal business with the king, plus I'm not the one you would want advice from." she said.

Nala nervously glanced at Eiena, "You're right, it's silly. I should probably get back to arranging a hunting party for this evening."

She saw the slight disappointment in the queen's expression. It wouldn't hurt to at least give a try although she was terrible at providing comfort, but who could live with themselves if they left a queen disappointed? "I mean... if you're really desperate, I could give you some theories on why he's been so pissy."

"Thank you. I won't forget this."

Eiena nodded, and the two lionesses walked together for minutes. Eiena thinking of a way to break the silence that hung over both of them, avoiding to look at the queen. Her head processed something that she hoped wouldn't make things weird. "Soo... about Simba listen, I could only guess that he's still on edge about the whole thing with Scar, or whatever his name was. Maybe adapting to change is hard for him."

"I suppose. But he doesn't have to be a jerk to others around him." she took a deep breath, "I want him to know that I'm here for him, and he needs to know that he has to open up eventually. He can't shut everyone out like he already has. I'm doing most of the work, he's supposed to be doing."

"Like what?" Eiena asked.

"This patrol! He's supposed to be doing this, not me." she explained frustrated-ly, "at first I thought it was because his mother had passed away, but that happened nearly a month ago. So I'm just confused even more." Eiena heard the hot anger rush out of her mouth as she spoke, her tail sweeping against the grass at a fast pace, she even had to walk faster to keep up with the queen.

Eiena decided that this was the comfort part she had to play. "Well, it does take some time to get over a loved one's death. That couldn't possibly be it."

There had been no reaction, no change of expression from Nala. She still had the hard frown on her face, like she wasn't listening at all, this made Eiena irritated. What was the point of coming if she wasn't even going to listen? Determining that she had to push herself more to get to Nala, Eiena sped in front of Nala, and shoved up a paw up to her chest. She only hoped that the right words would come out of her mouth when she did this, "If you want advice, you're going to have to listen to me."

Eiena half expected the queen to question why she dare touch her queen, but to her surprise, she only sat down, a tiny bit of shame passing by until a grim appearance replaced it. "Sorry, I'm just really mad at him."she removed her paw from Nala's chest, chuckling at the obvious reply. "I can see that." Eiena put a smile on her muzzle, and confronted with Nala's eyes again, they were the same height which made it more intense. "Like I said, it takes a while to get over the death of a loved one. It can take years, months, but you have to trust him to pick himself back up, alright?"

"You're right," she admitted, her gaze breaking away from Eiena's, and she sighed. "Just hope he's not like this forever. He's already been through so much... I don't want to make it worse when I try to help him."

"But you can still be there for him, just wait for him to return to his normal self."

"But like you said it'll take a while, and I want him to be the Simba I knew when we were cubs again as soon as possible."

She didn't know how to reply to that. The reply came and hit her straight in the mouth; it was unexpected. She glanced down at her paws, bit her lip, and tried working her calculating brain to come up with a reasonable retort. It was unfortunately blank.

"Eiena?"

"You said there was a hunt going on later, maybe we should attend to that. Then get back to this. It will take your mind off the subject for now."

Nala nodded. "Yeah, hopefully. Sorry for bothering you with this sort of thing, wanted to talk to someone about this."

Eiena decided to leave the conversation there and walked off, Nala following right behind her. Eiena wished she was good at this, because the look on Nala's face caused daggers of guilt to stab her in the heart. She clenched her eyes. A few sympathetic words wouldn't help at all, knowing how concerned and angry she was at Simba. Nala had already ignored her once, she was sure it would happen again. There had to be another way...

The walk back to pride rock was quiet, similar to when they went to their 'private' location. Eiena was drowning in her own thoughts, while Nala was still stuck on what to with her king. When they reached the slope of top of Priderock, the two had greeted with the kingdoms majordomo Zazu. The bird flapped his wings until he landed in front of the two lionesses, bowing his head specifically towards Nala after. "Queen Nala, welcome back." he eyed Eiena where he disbanded his formal introduction, "Eiena." he said sharply.

She curled her lip slightly, distaste igniting in her eyes "Bird." she regarded him as, tone covered with the same level of sharpness.

Zazu turned his focus towards focus back to the queen. "I saved you the trouble of organizing your hunting schedule for you. I got the word out to all the other lionesses."

"Thank you, Zazu. That was very kind of you."

"It is no problem ma'dam. I'm here to help, always."

Nala laughed lightly, "I can see why the kingdom has kept you around for a very long time Zazu, we're lucky to have you here."

The bird smiled as he puffed out his chest. A brief glance at Eiena then had his attention back on Nala. Eiena knew what that quick look at her meant, gloating because of the appreciation he received from the queen, trying to get a rise out of Eiena. It didn't work of course, but she hated the damn bird just enough to beat him at his own game. She picked out a smile, looking at Nala. "Hey Nala, can we take a visit to your shaman, Ratiki? I would _looove_ to hear more about the pridelanders past." she stated, putting much more emphasis on 'love'.

"Rafiki." Zazu corrected, "and I'm sure the queen has to determine what to do about the current rogues leaving trails behind, it's very important. Isn't that right Nala?"

"I'm sure that can wait. They won't do anything to us, right Nala?"

"There is a responsibility the queen has to carry in this pride, _outsider,_ and I'm sure she won't join you in your little hang out. For once, understand that."

"He's right." Nala confirmed and sighed. "I'm sorry Eiena, maybe some other time, but I have stuff to do. I'll see you both later." she concluded, walking past the bird, and back into the den. Also greeted by the awoken lionesses.

Eiena glared hard at Zazu. "Y'know one of these days you'll be eaten because of your stupid mouth."

Zazu returned her glare, smirking. "Am I sensing a tad of jealousy from you Eiena? I never began to think you were that type."

"It's sad how much you practically bathe in all of the attention from high royalty. Tell me. Does getting praise from the king and queen help you sleep at night? Does it help your heart beat? Please do enlighten me."

Zazu folded his arms, and looked away stubbornly. "I don't have to tell you a thing."

Eiena smirked, that exact answer that came from Zazu's mouth was what she expected. She decided to ruffle his feathers further, "By the way, did Nala tell you about her little problem with the king?"

"What problem?"

She got his interest, almost all too easy. Eiena walked beside the hornbill, dipping her head beside his ear, whispering "Ooooh, you mean the queen hasn't told you her secret? That's a shame... and I'm standing here thinking that the kingdoms majordomo has to know everything about what's been going on around here..." she teased and began making her way inside the day.

"I do! How dare y-"

"Whatever you say, bird. I have a cub to take care of. I'll talk to you some other time, alright?" With that, she felt she had won a small victory over Zazu. The angry glare she had sensed from Zazu, bounced off of her like it was nothing, and she made her way back down the slope to see her newly adopted son...


	3. Chapter 3

Zeni stood in the middle of the dark cave where the sun thankfully increased the lighting to he could see half of his masters face, and black-grey mane. The young lion listened with his eyes close, his hearing digging into his masters praising words, "Look at you. You have finally grown into a king that is now ready to lead this pride to glorious conquests. Your progress was incredibly superior to all the other candidates that were wanting to rule this pride for themselves. You weren't perfect, but you were good- good enough to be here. Is there any small part of doubt that I should know about? What are your fears for when you become king?"

"I... I know what kind of responsibility I hold in my paws, and I'm more than prepared to achieve greater heights than any other kingdom.

His master circled him, feeling his crimson red eyes look upon him. "And you realize the sacrifices you will have to make while you rule?"

"Of course I do. Only a foolish king would let his guard down."

"You're right, and you definitely aren't foolish, are you?"

"No."

"What makes you so certain that you won't fail?"

Zeni gave the old lion a brief glare that he had made sure to get to him. A spark of frustration lighting the angry fire in his stomach, "I'm no ordinary king." he remarked boldly, "There is no need to ask such a question because I ranked high above all of my inferiors who were buried under their own increasing worries. You also picked me because of the incredibly high potential that stood over the rest of the lions who wanted this pride. Your decision gives me encouragement to conquer things no other kingdom could ever do, Sinner."

A wicked smile crept onto Sinner's muzzle, maintaining the new excitement that stood in his red eyes. Zeni was right about everything that came from his mouth. Zeni had passed all of his physical and mental tests to see if he qualified for being the perfect king. There was not a hint of uncertainty that lingered in his Sinner's heart anymore, as if all his worries had died, and dispersed into the wind leaving nothing behind but the fiery confidence in this lion. "You chose your words wisely, but be careful of what you say as your words can come back to pick you apart."

Zeni adopted a look of disagreement, feeling his paws begin to shift slightly against the cold ground, but had said nothing, not bothering to push this into an unnecessary argument.

Sinner walked towards the entrance and sat. His eyes looking out towards the Savannah where he watched some of the lioness play fights while others slept under the shade of a tree. "You say that you rank above your inferiors who failed to achieve the level your at now, but I want to see with my own eyes, how powerful you really are."

Zeni looked at Sinner's back, a brow raising, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, though he had already got a hint of what it was.

"For you first act as king, you _will_ accomplish an almost impossible task with a team of five-"

"Care to tell me who the other four are?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." Sinner hissed, and resumed speaking, "you will accomplish a task with a team of five." he repeated, "I'm sure you're aware of a pride known as the Migoli pride."

"Yeah, we were in a war with them once."

"Still are actually, and we're going to launch a surprise attack, that will lower the lioness' in their pride, giving us an advantage. I'm sure you understand what this means right? The Migoli pride has fierce lionesses, which means that this is a life-and-death situation."

"That won't stop me from getting the job done." he confirmed.

"Very well then, and I'm sure you're familiar with our newcomer Enith, hmm?"

"Yeah, he's the one the one you describe as merciless, and extremely powerful right? He's also the one that executed an entire pride by himself, isn't he?

Sinner nodded, "And that was just revenge for killing his mate and cub. He's heartless... like all of us in this pride, though he posses a better willpower than all of us."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

Zeni thought he heard Sinner draw out of a shaky breath, "Enith possess a better strong headed mind than most I've met. His kills are precise, quick, lethal. He blends in with the night as he baits in his victims quite easily, and if he's really pissed off he'll just torture you." Sinner explained, "I never thought I'd picture someone so..." Sinner's words evaporated on his tongue. Zeni had noticed this, and wanted to push him to conclude his sentence.

He took one step towards Sinner, "So what?"

"Psychotic."

* * *

 _Day Five. Lionesses plan some sort of hunting-gathering that I know I have to be part of. Their leader Tina, is well aware of the dangerous situation they are in because of the lack of food. I've made sure to run off the herds that come towards their territory, making sure the lioness don't get a chance to feed on their murdered prey. This should weaken them, and open up the chances of me killing them all silently. Revenge is the best meal served cold they say, and I'll make sure to rain my vengeance down upon them. That's something I swear to myself._

 _There had been two lionesses that were interacting with each other. Two that he had caught in his sight, and two he wanted to exterminate first. They made their way over towards his direction, and to his luck they didn't catch notice that Enith camped in a large bush. Enith listened in on the brief conversation that would soon pass by as they walked farther away._

 _"I can't wait to show that I'm the best huntress in this damned pride! I'm sick of all the treatment the others give us, it about times me, and you give them something to talk about, y'know?"_

 _Enith scanned over the lioness talking. She had a pitch black eyes like his own, but much more soft compared to his stern ones, and a lithe body structure, but she certainly looked like she could hold her own. The other lioness had light blue eyes, ones that matched the sky itself, and a skinny structure as well with some slight muscle mass._

 _The light blue eyed lioness giggled, "I'd be careful if I were you. Some of these lionesses have a pretty good hearing, and plus what if you don't succeed? You'll end up being the clown of the entire pride."_

 _"You're right. But confidence over worry is something I'd take any day."_

 _"Whatever you say Runi."_

 _Enith sat on the thought on how they wouldn't live past this day. His claws slithered into the ground, before the expression on his face darkened. The ever-lasting dreams of hearing the strangled screams of his mate and child made the anger in his stomach boil, his claws slid in and out of the dirt at a rapid pace, but managed to compose himself with a deep breath. Enith followed the pair into the woods when their conversation faltered, keeping his paws light below him, ignoring the black strands of mane that as always, bounced over his forehead. His ears fidgeted after hearing their voices again from a distance. When he heard those voices, he tried mixing into the silence that laid over the in the woods, his tail sliding against the ground slowly. His black eyes spotted the two lionesses laying on their back side by side, looking up into the sky._

 _Runi let out a relaxed sigh, "This is a nice spot, ain't it Retina?"_

 _"Yeeeep. Not every day we get to relax without doing some crappy mission that takes forever to do."_

 _"You said it, hopefully, we can find a better pride better than this one."_

 _His mane danced in the incoming wind, unsheathing his claws as he prepared to pounce. Enith lifted himself up off the ground with his head lowered. He watched Runi lift herself off the ground, and turned her back towards her pride friend,"Hey, I'm going to find a quick snack, I'll be right back alright?"_

 _Now's my chance._

 _In mere moments Enith approached the napping lioness, keeping his pace steady, watching for branches that would disrupt the silent nature he rode on as his paws were itching to cut off her windpipe, and slowly watch her die. Unfortunately for him his presence became known, and before she could bark out a holler he moved behind her in a quick movement, his paw strapping around her mouth, and his arm around her neck. The lioness kicked around wildly in his grip, but he squeezed tighter against her neck, her breaths becoming panicked- more ragged, and tired under his paw. He moved his mouth close to her ear..._

 _"You unleashed hell on my family, and this is the ultimate price for what_ _ **you did**_ _. This marks the end for you." he remarked angrily, "Now..._ _ **die.**_ _" He let the last words she would ever hear sink into her head, before he pulled out another tight squeeze that required all of his strength so he could her the neck pop. Seconds later, her neck went horrifyingly limp with a crack as he applied more pressure to the neck area. Assuming that the neck had finally been broken, he let her body fall to the ground, dark eyes looking down on her. It was a move he obtained from the gruesome training that he went through. One that was performed out of hatred, and rage. Some of the feelings that he pulled out and released them on this lioness. Having practiced this maneuver numerous times, experience along with fighting was something that made the move more significant._

* * *

"Enith took extreme measures accomplishing what he did to those lionesses that day. I came to the conclusion that he was risking something very important as he was in the process of fulfilling his blood filled mission."

Zeni snorted, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe what you're saying. No one can be that powerful, especially one lion. Surely you think the same thing?"

"You don't understand. He brought a whole kingdom down to it's stomach, and was risking his own sanity while doing so."

* * *

 _One down, one to go._

 _Enith caught eye to eye with the lioness who had her mouth agape. A flash of shock and anger had shot through her face, but anger had soon taken over her eyes, meanwhile, Enith had his usual stone cold demeanor. Enith knew he could have attacked her right then and there just to get it over with it, but he opposed that. He looked down at the dead body that laid in front of his paws, then back up at the lioness gritting her teeth with fury. He aggressively grabbed a hold of the deceased lioness' chin below him, and as he did this he thought he was taking too far slowly turning her head to turn towards Runi whilst maintaining eye contact with the tensed Runi as well._

 _"Does it hurt to see someone important to you die? Does it hurt to see their body lay in the paws of their executioner? In life we learn that we have to take blows from others so we can come back better- more powerful. You my friend, have made a very grave mistake, and will now receive proper punishment." Enith planted his paws in the ground menacingly, approaching the lioness with frosted, midnight eyes. "Never in my life have I sensed so much fear, and hesitance off one lion before. Why won't you attack? Don't let your cowardice stop you."_

 _She threw a sluggish wipe aimed for Enith's head, but he was quick enough to pause, and pull his head back; dodging it with mesmerizing ease combined with speed. He resumed walking towards her, dodging the incoming strikes she threw towards him. Panic began screaming in her dark eyes, sweat sliding down her cheek as her desperate strikes tired her quickly._

 _"Get away from me! Or...or I'll...!_

 _"You'll what, kill me!?" Enith rushed her, his head smacking into hers. The vicious headbutt left the lioness bleeding in the center of her forehead, shaking her head to clear the temporary blur her vision was gifted. Enith didn't stop there however, the cold-blooded, black-maned lion followed up with another strike to her temple. His claw scraped against lioness' light cheek skin, forcing out a grunt from her. The lioness was both trying to escape from Enith, and stop herself from stumbling over her paws. She failed both of her objectives, bumping into a tree that stood over both of them. The lioness winced, frozen by the menacing glare that Enith had given her. "How does it feel to be overwhelmed by a rogue that has come back to force you to pay the debt for what you did!? It must feel humiliating doesn't it? Good!"_

 _Enith forcefully crashed his paw against her forehead, the back of her head violently slammed against the tree behind her, causing her head to whip back towards him. Everything had moved in slow motion for Enith. He calculated where to dish out another blow, and knew he had to react quick. Enith threw out another swipe to the left side of her chin, and with much of his arm strength stalking behind the throw, she grunted as she fell to the ground._

 _"Now it'_ s _your turn to feel my pain."_

* * *

I assure you the story I tell you of this lion, is nothing else but true."

Zeni had struggled to swallow all of the information down. However, if Sinner were talking the truth then it would be easier to complete the mission given to him if Enith had tagged alongside him and the unknown others. Enith was probably sharp minded... who else could outsmart an entire pride of lionesses. Strength and intelligence, the ultimate duo. But why should he cooperate with someone that probably relied on luck? They were nothing but stupid to get caught off guard, and even more so.

Sinner had glanced over his shoulder to take in the young lions reaction, and saw the visible, unsure expression that had loomed over his face. Zeni's brows clenched together, not making eye connection with his master. "I notice that it's a bit difficult to believe what I'm saying. Do you want me to-"

"No!" Zeni blurted almost uncontrollably, "No... I just I'll find out more about him when we're on the mission."

Sinner had wanted to confront about shouting out like that but moved past it anyway. "Very well then. On to your other teammates." The lion gaze shifted over towards the open field that lay in front of him, where he could again see most of the lionesses sleeping outside, and not even a clue where Enith had run off to. "These two lionesses aren't as cold-hearted, and ruthless as Enith, but together they can do incredible things. I guess you can describe them as, uh... the two-headed beast, or better known as the _hatali_ twins."

" _Hatali_ twins? That's the most ridiculous name I have ever heard. Who gave them a name like that?"

"It's a name they gave themselves in fact, they had asked that other animals they came across regarded as the _hatali_ twins. And I'm also sure you're thinking why would they gave themselves such a name? _Hatali..._ " he let the word settle on his tongue, repeating it once again firmly, "meaning _dangerous._ The name fits perfect for their backstory." Zeni remained quiet, although he inwardly rolled his eyes at the name, "The _hatali_ twins were the cause of their mother's death during the queen's birth. They inform me of how they think about it every day- the occasional thought of wanting to be unborn.

* * *

 _"Oof!" the lioness grunted as her body fell to the ground after the aggressive push. Scratches, and trails of blooded ran across down her cheek._

 _"Next time think before you stand up for such an imbecile! You'll receive even harsher punishment next time you speak out, against such a coward."_

 _Fina gritted her teeth, and climbed back to her paws, breathing heavily she implied, "Deni is no coward! If males were allowed to hit females in this pride then you would all be on your knees begging for forgiveness! You're nothing but useless, scum, Ena!" she spat angrily. Fina grunted as she took another blow to her cheek, failing to stand on her paws as she collapsed._

 _"You should really learn from your father. He could teach you a thing or two about discipline."_

 _"Ba...stard..." she hissed through gritted teeth. Fina shuddered out of anger. Those three... especially Ena, they made her sick to her stomach. Nothing but cowards who can't even fight individually. She would give anything to get her paws on each and every one of them. Fina struggled to swallow down her own blood, taking another deep gulp._

 _The lioness barked a laugh, "What's the matter? Need your sister to come and save you? I thought you were better than her?"_

 _"I... am..."_

 _"No... you're not. You're a weakling." the lioness went on._

 _She glowered at Ena, "Don't you dare call me a weakling... you're the one who needs these heathens to help you fight one lion! I'm not the weakling here! You are!"_

 _"You little-" The sound of a powerful roar made everyone freeze. Every single pair of eyes switched to where the roar came from... "No way..._

* * *

"The strongest of the pair was Uni. Her attitude was what kept her strong mentally and physically. The twins were complete opposites, but that was their dynamic, that's what made them special. Back then, together, no one could defeat them.

* * *

 _Her angry, brown eyes had rested over Ena's shocked expression with claws unsheathed. Her light beige coat shuffled in the wind that flew by, the words that came out of her mouth were tied with nothing but hatred which was intended for her foes, "Leave. Now." she spat through grit teeth and began marching over towards Ena. Fina utilized the opportunity received, using her muscle to tackle the lioness to the ground "Gotcha!" she taunted, not hesitating to press her paw against the lionesses throat._

 _Uni's gaze switched over towards the gawking lioness beside her, she yelled, "What are you waiting for? Get her!" the lioness gave Ena a look of disbelief before she dashed towards Uni with a roar. Uni had met with her attack, and their bodies went tumbling over, and over until Uni had easily obtained top position over the lioness. Uni let her claws sink into the skin, enjoying the pained grunting that the lioness made beneath her._

 _"If you ever come near my sister again..." she warned._

 _"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! Please let me go!"_

 _Uni removed her claws from the black-eyed lioness shoulders, as much as she hated doing so. She watched the lioness dash off with her tail tucked in between her legs until her glare ripped into Ena's dark blue eyes, which caused Ena to wince. Uni's eyes remained cold and steely, "For the past few days, I've seen you cause nothing but trouble. I'm here to put an end to it now." Uni spat. Her words dripping with venom, distaste, and rage._

 _If Ena had a retort, Uni didn't allow her to say it. The lioness rushed Ena like an angry bull, throwing out an arm that viciously connected to Ena's temple, snarling out of pain, and surprise. Ena's head had twirled, and she lazily took a swipe at Uni had dodged it all too easily. She patiently waited for the lioness to throw out another claw just to go on the counter-attack, and landed an uppercut that had the lioness swaying on her paws, before finally falling._

 _"How do you like that, bastard!" she heard Fina holler out of excitement. She looked over towards her sister, watching her give the lioness beneath her one hell of a beating. Fina was never considered a good fighter, she never thought about her attacks. . The desperate cries for Fina to stop did not go unheard, and it made Uni cringe to see her enjoy the beating Fina gave the lioness beneath. The lioness looked like she was about to cry, as Fina hammered another blow to her face. Fina was taking it too far, and she had to stop her before she did something she would regret later. Uni had jogged over towards her sister quickly, she reached out for her sister's wrist and caught it before she could land another blow. "She's had enough, Fina! Let her go." Uni commanded, letting authority slither into her tone._

 _in Fina's darker brown eyes, which by the way was almost identical to Uni's eyes. She looked away guiltily. It wasn't her fault at all. Those three had always caused trouble, and when she stands up for someone she receives backlash from her sister. Who wouldn't get furious off of that? "I didn't mean... I just-"_

 _"Do you know what father would say about this? He'd blame me for not watching over you, and don't expect me to take an earful for you."_

 _Fina ground her teeth together, "I don't ask you to! You act on your own decisions. I'm not begging you to cover for me, nor did I ask you to help me deal with those lionesses."_

 _"It doesn't matter, Fina! You were about to do something reckless!" Uni bit back. Her gaze switched over towards the shivering cub when Fina remained quiet. Uni couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the cub, he had seen blood for the very first time- violence. His paws covered up his face after she stood in front of him. However, she could still see those bright blonde eyes. Uni tried her best to put on a sympathetic smile. "You're alright now. They won't come back."_

* * *

When the twins first discovered the young cub Deni, it was something that healed the growing mental wound that was involved in the incoming war. They were comfortable around him- happy. " Sinner explained, "As the years passed all three of them had grown up, fully prepared for the war they trained for... or so they thought. During the war, they had lost a friend- a childhood friend more than a comrade out on the battlefield, and when they lost Deni... their anger had complete control. Making their strength grow from the roots of the certain darkness that claimed them during the ongoing war... but we should save this story for another time, right now you need to meet up with your companions." Sinner made his way out of the den, "I have work to do, and so do you. Get to it." he ordered before leaving Zeni to his own thoughts.

 _They've all had interesting backstories, and they way Sinner describes them tells me that they're strong, but not stronger than me. Hopefully, they'll listen to whatever I say._

Later that day Zeni sought out Enith first; his goal was to get on good terms with the cruel assassin before anything. Chemistry was something Zeni had to establish if he wanted this to work, therefore he must remove any bad blood that might occur in the near future. He repeated the question to several lionesses in the pride, where had Enith gone off too? His frustration was heated up every time he heard the same answer over, and over again, 'no'. He dashed past the tall, brown tree's that stood high over him. Slits of sunlight squeezing through giant tree's as he accelerated through the woods. He never found where his master had ran off too, but that was the second thing on his mind.

 _Who the hell_ isolates _themselves away from their own pride? And damn him for making me go through the trouble of finding him! He better not brood while we're on the mission tonight. I will fail because of one of my teammates lack of focus._

After what felt like an entire year, his eyes laid upon a lion with a darker mane than his. The nearly faded cuts surrounding the lion's fur made Zeni cringe. He settled his paws into the ground, preparing for what would seem like a long conversation. "Uuh, Enith?" he greeted slowly, having difficulty telling whether he got Enith's attention or not. However, Zeni pressed on, "My name is Zeni, the future king of this pride, and I'd like to tell you some rules that you have to follow in order to continue living here. That is unless Sinner already told you a few of them."

Zeni's eyes stared into his back until Enith regarded him with the look over the shoulder, "My stay here won't be long, so I you do not to tell me any of your kingdoms rules." he spoke with a deep volume voice, "Matter of fact, you won't even see me lurking around in your pride anyway."

He narrowed his eyes, "Sorry. I _have_ to tell you because you're still living with this pride, so you either listen or _get out_." Zeni argued, sharpness dripping from his tone.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." the lion snapped back, " Your master already told me about the mission earlier today, telling me it's my choice to participate in the mission or not. Meaning that I can back out anytime I want, so I suggest you back off."

Zeni's lip twitched. Who the hell did he think he was, ordering him around? Does he not know the meaning of king? But Zeni had to remain in check, and not let his temper get a hold of him. He didn't want this to break out into a bloody fight, speaking firmly, "Okay, okay, you're right, you don't have to do anything. Sorry, I came off that way."

Enith's face softened as he turned himself around to look at Zeni fully. A small smirk grew on his muzzle, "So you're the king? You certainly don't look like one. " he remarked.

Now Enith touched a nerve, " _Excuse_ you?"

"You heard me. You should probably ask someone to cut off some of that mane of yours, it's going to get in your way on the battlefield, and it certainly doesn't look like royalty. You just look messy." he criticized.

Zeni froze, anger starting to cross over his face, but quickly calmed himself down. He barked out a chuckle, "Sorry I don't live up to _your_ standards. But you have no right to insult your king like that. I can command these lionesses to kill you- torture you... while I watch, thinking about how another dies because of their stupid mouth. Laughing at you. My point? Watch your tongue or face the consequences."

"I talk when I want to talk your _highness._ " he retorted. A cold wind blew their manes wildly, Zeni's hazel eyes glared daggers at Enith, while Enith merely offered the same enraged expression. It was hard to water down the heating rage that welled up in Zeni's stomach. They were both already at each other's throats, waiting for one to make a move- looking for a spot to strike. Enith saw the body languages, saw the way Zeni glared at him, he was already getting under the king's skin, which was found amusing to Enith, and more of a victory to him. But after a prolonged silence, Enith decided he wanted to end this little confrontation, knowing that it would continue another day, "Is there anything else you want to say, so-called king?"

Zeni's teeth clenched, speaking through gritted teeth, " _Listen_ here you..."

"This should be good."

The temptation to sink his claws into Enith's throat sounded _very_ satisfying to Zeni. However he couldn't let a beginning feud interfere with his progress, that would be uncharacteristically stupid for Zeni to let someone get inside his mind, "If you think for a second that you're going to take control of this mission all on your own, you're dead wrong. _I_ run this kingdom now, so either get in line or go back to brooding _out there_." he pointed out, gesturing with a point with his left paw towards the dark woods behind him.

Enith walked towards Zeni, standing in front his smirk still sitting at the corner of his lips, "And what are you going to do if I don't get in line? Kill me? Have you ever even killed in your life before?." the smirk faded soon after he finished his retort, a hard frown replacing it, "You don't know what the hell I've been through in the past, what makes you think that I'd let someone order me around?"

"I won't lay a paw on you because you're not even worth the time Enith, and insults won't increase your chances of getting a fight. I'm not here to entertain you." he spat, "Yes I do know about your dark past, but the past is the past, so get over it."

The comment seemed to trigger something inside of Enith, Zeni couldn't quite read as his ears caught a heavy breath released from Enith. Zeni assumed that him saying 'get over it' made his anger start to arise.

 _That got him. Maybe I should start pushing him a little more, piss him off, and have him do something stupid. Yeah... he must have something to live for, but I have to find out what that something is._

"And what if I challenged you for the royal throne? What would you do then?"

Enith was now wasting his time, "Like I said I'm not here to be your entertainer! Besides, I can't allow some outsider to rule the pride."

Enith scoffed, breaking the long eye contact between them as he padded back towards his previous spot earlier, "You're a coward. But if you really need my help, then I'll try to work with you and the others."

 _Is he willing to help me? And here I thought he would never._

Zeni quirked a brow, "You'll try?" he asked, attracting Enith's eyes back to his. "What? You really expect me to give it my all? This means little to me." Enith spat.

 _His attitude is making me want to rip out his- No, I can't let myself get held back by my own anger. I have to control myself. This guy... he's something else. He's annoyingly rude, and arrogant. He better be begging me not to murder him if he ever crosses the line. Which I know he will... eventually._

"Now are we done here?"

Zeni growled after breaking away from his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that his claws were unsheathed, "Yeah... yeah we are." _For now..._ he remarked only to himself. He turned away from the lion and pushed into a rushed dash. Some of his rage motivating him to push faster, his claws ripping into the ground as he sprinted into the woods.

 _Now that that's out of the way, it's time to pay a visit to the twins. I'm hoping they aren't as ill-mannered as he was._


	4. Chapter 4

The cool air brought some slight joy to this boring day. He rested his head between in his paws as he laid stomach down on the grass. His brown eyes trailed along flowing river in front of him. It was always like this ever since he and Eiena found the Pridelanders. Although it was quite boring, there had been little room to complain because of how well he was fed, and the amount of training he received each day. The training with Eiena was enjoyable. Mostly because she was always there to correct him on mistakes that would end up costing him in a real fight. His mane was starting to grow, and it revealed a brown darker than his caramel brown coat.

 _Things are going well here to say the least. But it's so hard for me to relax with the things me and Eiena have been through in the past. I don't even remember what happened to my own parents. Eiena won't tell me a thing about them. I just wish... I wish I had the courage to confront her about it..._

"Hey." A female voice piped up. His eyes teared away from the trailing river in front of his paws, scanning over the lioness that laid beside him. It was another adolescent that had been a year younger than him. Her dark violet eyes peering into his. "What you up to?"

He glanced back down at the water, "Oh hey Nezu. Nothing much. Just bored... as usual." he informed plainly. "Eiena was supposed to see me earlier today but I guess she had something to do with the pride. How's you and your mother?"

Nezu glanced at the river as well, "We're fine. Thanks for asking. But uh... if you want, we can go somewhere rather than just stay here and do nothing."

"Nah, I'm fine." but she didn't take that for an answer as she nudged his arm softly, "Come on you're always bored. Do you ever try finding something to do?"

"Is it okay if I say no?" The sarcasm swimming in his tone made the lioness frown, flicking him in the ear in retaliation, making Aiden shout an, "Ow!"

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it, and plus do you really want to become known for being a tired old bore when you grow up? You won't be getting a mate anytime soon if you keep acting like this." She watched Aiden rub the left side of his ear, glowering at her, but she ignored it, continuing on, "How would Eiena feel if she heard her student was lazier than she thought?"

He laid his left paw back down, keeping eye contact with his friend, "She'd probably kill me, but I'll have you know that I never fail to impress Eiena with the things I learn from her. So whoever this someone you're talking about tells her that I'm lazy, she wouldn't believe such a thing." Aiden glanced at her stomach, wearing a smirk on his muzzle, " 'Sides you need the training, you've been getting kind've fa-" However his attempted insult was cut off by a whack to the back of the head with Nezu's paw, meeting her angry glare that he always managed to receive when he spat an unmannerly statement. "I was kidding!" he covered up after she prepared to hit him again, rubbing behind his head with his right paw, feeling some of his mane under it, " _Jeeeez,_ take a joke."

"You just called me fat!"

"Only because it's the truth fatso!"

Again her paw ripped into the back of his head, _much_ harder this time. "Again, kidding! One of these days I'll have a permanent bruise for what you do to me. Abuse is painful." Aiden complained.

She mirrored the smirk that was gladly hit off his face, "Only because you were practically _begging_ for me to do it again."

It may not have looked like it, but Aiden loved these interactions between him and his friend. She wasn't even fat at all, not even close. Nezu was probably the most agile lioness at her age. Aiden was confident that she would become one of the best predators in this pride, maybe even better than queen Nala. It was almost yesterday when he, and Eiena first arrived in this pride. Hearing Eiena's helpful encouragement to meet other cubs when he was younger. Then going on to meet Nezu. There talks were... interesting...

 _I'm grateful to have someone like her, but she'll never hear me admit that._

"Aiden?" she called, grabbing a hold of his eyes again.

"What?"

"Were you just... smiling?" she asked, grinning.

Aiden's face turned an unfortunate bright red which he immediately covered by looking away from Nezu, embarrassment making his chest warm up, "N-no! Just thinking about how... how..."

"Hmm? How what?" she scooted more towards him where they nearly touched.

Then something ignited in his brain. The young lion faced towards the smirking lioness, a smirk of his own pasting over his muzzle once again. "How I'm better than you at wrestling."

Nezu shook her head, sighing, "Aiden, Aiden, Aiden... you know how this goes. I always beat you in wrestling, then you get mad at me for a week because you're too stubborn to show some respect to your superiors."

"Am not!" Aiden was shocked at how whiny he came off, and he tried getting his voice back, "I-I mean... it's only because you taunt me. Yeah, there's that!"

"Excuses, excuses."

Aiden frowned, "Okay, fine. Get up." he commanded as he pushed himself up on all fours, creating some distance between him and Nezu. She continued lying there but Aiden's powerful glare had won the day. With a loud groan she picked herself up, bringing a smile to his face.

"Are you sure you want do this?"

Aiden nodded, "Ready when you are."

" _Oookayy..._ " in a flash she charged at him quick, in his sight she almost looked like a blur.

 _She's gotten faster. But then again..._

Aiden sidestepped her attempted tackle, timing his steps so he wouldn't trip himself over. He turned back towards Nezu whom was already prepared to lunge again. Except it wasn't as fast as before therefore making it easier to form a quick counter attack against her. She dashed towards Aiden with a roar, her paws hitting against the ground speedily. He once again sidestepped towards his left, easily dodging her once again. However the lioness was quick on her feet as well, leaping back towards him a second later, but dodging towards his right this time, which actually caused him to start backpedaling.

 _Okay, what did Eiena say? Read your opponent... wait for them to slip up, then attack. Seems simple enou-_

But his thoughts were soon interrupted when the male lion was pinned on his back. Her paws pressed against his chest, and she propped herself in between his legs. Aiden looked shocked, the lioness not only caught him off guard, l, and she utilized that to her advantage. Which was most likely his collapse. What angered him most is how he made such a rookie mistake. He would never ever allow himself to get pinned like that, except maybe a few times...

"Looks like I win again. You were doing so well for a couple of seconds, then y'know... you lost." But Aiden didn't want to be held in this position forever. Quickly he forced himself to flip sideways where he tackled the lioness on her back, pinning her in a quick movement, copying the same maneuver she put on him. She was surprised for a brief second, but narrowed her eyes, "Really? Cheating? I never thought that'd be your kind of thing Aiden, but you're always full of surprises."

"I thought you would've learned to never underestimate me, oh pretty one."

She laughed, softly shoving her paw to his face, pushing him off lightly, "Shut up! I'm not pretty." she argued after getting up to transition into sitting. Her tail lashing back and forth against the ground, "Don't even know why you say that."

"Maybe because it's true?" he asked, and after noticing the abrupt blush covering her cheeks, Aiden grinned, "Are you blushing?"

"N-"

"Great kings above, you're blushing!" he laughed, and laughed even harder at her tiny frown. Aiden nudged her fore paw lightly, "Call it payback for what you did to me."

"Glad to see you two are having fun."

Their attention turned towards a green eyed lioness which Aiden soon realized to be, "Eiena!" he exclaimed happily, moving past Nezu's side to rush over to his master for a quick embrace. "Oh, Nezu and I were just sparring nothing more."

She ruffled his growing, dark brown mane, "Guess you don't need to be reminded to train anymore do you knucklehead?" raising the question playfully.

As any other teenager would do, he put it back into place, "I'm more determined than ever to become stronger." he declared, looking over his shoulder to glance at Nezu, smirking as they made eye contact, "Especially if it means beating her in a wrestling match."

"Don't get your hopes up." she remarked wittingly.

He turned to face Eiena again, "Did you need me for something master?" he asked, but Eiena was amused by their little back and forth talk, "I dunno Aiden, it looks like you and Nezu are enjoying yourselves here."

Now both of the youngsters faces flushed. Aiden ripped away from his master's gaze, "We were just catching up on a few things." he tried convincing, but Eiena was not fooled, a smug look marked across her face, raising a brow whilst Aiden spoke, "But uh... my time is yours for today."

"Hmm, okay, follow me?" she requested, and he marched behind her, looking over his shoulder to look at Nezu glancing down at her paws.

"Cya"

She looked up, "Bye Aiden!" she yelled back as Aiden and Eiena went farther away.

When out of earshot, Eiena asked, "So about, Nezu..."

Aiden already knew what she was getting it, "I don't like her that way Eiena!"

"You guys seem close though."

The young male rolled his eyes, walking side by side with his master. He had almost been her height, but not quite, "Yeah but... I mean we like it better as friends, nothing more."

"Whatever."

Aiden narrowed his eyes at Eiena, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The lioness shrugged, "Nothing. If you don't like her that way that's fine, nothing wrong with that. Although you two did look cute together..."

"How long were you standing there!" he demanded,

"Just for a couple of seconds! And... maybe... the whole time..." she admitted quietly, but it didn't get past Aiden, frowning at her. Clearly not pleased with knowing that her master came up with such a thing. Nezu, and Aiden were good friends. That's all. "B-but I was just making sure nothing terrible happened! That's all!" Now she was lying to him, making him groan in annoyance.

She once again she ruffled his mane, "Ahh, cheer up kid. We can spar for a bit if you want, I'll show you how to be quicker on your feet, so Nezu doesn't kick your ass again." she added.

"Eiena!" he cried.

"I'm kidding! Well... not really, but..."

Maybe he, and Eiena were similar than he thought, "You're really not that good at encouragement are you?" Aiden pointed out, regarding her with a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Point taken." she admitted, "But their were a couple of noticeable flaws in your technique. For one, you took too long to plan out an attack, a counter attack is supposed to be thought out quickly. Then overwhelm your opponent with greater pressure. Props to Nezu though, she recognized the situation and took advantage of you."

"Yeah I had been trapped in my own thoughts. Figuring out what to do next. I was evading her attacks so well until..." he broke off for a moment, sighing, but continued, "I can't ever get caught off guard like that again. One day it might kill me. Plus, I've got to find my parents, and minor things like _this_ can't hold me back. I've got to be stronger than ever."

"Everyone has limits Aiden-"

"And I'll work to extend my limits - push myself - then I'll search out and find them." With a sigh to herself she thought on how she didn't want to bear watching her student kill himself because of the incident years ago. It was an incident she would never forget, the pain still lingering in her heart from witnessing the deaths of her king, and remembering the betrayal she felt with her former becoming friend. Often, she wondered where Zeni had gone all these years, however she was still angry at him, even now. He was apart of the pride that manslaughtered her own, and Eiena could never forgive.

She hadn't yet figured out on how to tell Aiden because he might not take it so well. Fearing that Aiden would never forgive her for keeping such a secret as she spouted lies about his parents in the past. She cringed, the cold breeze felt like nothing to her as a shiver slithered down her spine. Eiena took one quick side glance at Aiden whom was keeping his eyes focused ahead, nothing but determination resting in his eyes. Could she suggest teaching him on how to forgive and hope he doesn't lash out on Eiena when she tells him one day? _But he wouldn't do that would he? I know Aiden and... and he wouldn't unleash fury onto others. He's too kind to kill, much too young as well._ Her eyes switched back over towards Aiden, _Maybe I don't even know my own student after all..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

The sound of his own paws beating against the ground echoed in his eardrums, his throat burning as he continued to accelerate. It almost been nightfall, and he still could not find the twins. Like Enith, he asked everyone in the pride, including Sinner this time, but the answer remained the same, 'no'. He hated having to find them on his own, he sometimes wished he had an assistance to do all these infuriating things, however informing himself if he wanted to become a good king, then he had to act like a responsible one instead of lazy, motivated him to push forward although his muscles stung. Moments later though, he slid to a halt, feeling the dirt stick to his paw, and some leap into the air. He took a brief pause before resuming his heavy breathing. His eyes ripped away from the ground, and looked up into the sky. It was unfortunate that this would be his only time to just stare at the sky, watching the dark blue clouds slowly hover over the gold below. His heart raced, sweat dripping down his cheek, _Is it worth it to give up my peace just to be a king who has to suffer mental-y? I've trained hard for this, but... it's not worth it if I lose my own sanity, or is it...?_

That was a question... that could not be answered today, maybe some other day, but not today, and with a sigh he dashed off again, continuing at a slower pace. _Enith..._ the very name made him suppress a shiver of anger. No doubt in his mind told him that he did not _HATE,_ that lion. His dark glaring eyes were pictured in his mind, his black mane dancing in the wind as did Zeni's. Zeni was sure he could take him in a fight, but Zeni would still lose either way. If he did succeed in killing Enith out of steaming hot anger, that would create a bigger hole in the mission that needs to be completed later today, and _great kings_ he nearly forgot about that. Then the other problem would be that Zeni would either come out with a broken rib or two, or maybe slowly bleed to death.

From Enith's past experience he could probably hold up a good fight, but he hasn't been through the training like Zeni. He hasn't worked day and night to run through his limits and push further beyond. No, he Enith only killed because he had something to fight for; now that he murdered the pride who killed his family, Zeni assumed Enith didn't have anything to live for anymore, leaving Enith emotionally vulnerable, therefore... _I can rip my claws into his flesh, making him eat his own words..._ A smirk curved onto his lips, the thought making his chest heat up while he created the fantasy in his mind of Zeni silencing Enith by giving him the death penalty of speaking out against a king. It would be interesting to see what would happen between him and Enith in the future, _I can't wait to see where our rivalry goes to next._

Finally the series of tree's that made him move his body more stopped, and he was greeted with a clear path that had a large dark cave that stared at him from afar. Finding strange looking cave's in this part of savannah was rare, and the only cave Zeni recognized was his own home, this however, was something else. The air became thicker as silence stood over the atmosphere, he felt the pain strike through his paws after the long run through the woods, so he walked slowly towards the cave where his curiosity took over him, his tail sweeping across the ground. Close up, his eyes adjusted to the darkness remaining in the cave, until he felt more of his sweat drip from his mane until he soon realized due to the extreme amounts of water making his mane wet, it was _Rain... it's raining. Why now?_ He glanced up at the sky where the clouds were now a grey-ish color, the sound of tiny drips of rain slamming against the ground intensified. His mane slouched over his chest, and forehead even more, which wasn't really a problem in Zeni's regards. He looked back into the cave, _I hope I don't regret this..._ He trotted inside the cave, his paws becoming cold as he took multiple steps inside. It felt cold like any other cave, but more colder than his own home. He couldn't see a damned thing, and Zeni only realized until not that he was traveling deeper inside at his own pace. _I shouldn't have came here..._ He cursed at his curiosity.

He started to hear mumbles, or whispers of some sort, and hoped it was just his hearing fooling him- hoping it was his fear that allowed him to hear such things. "Who are you! Where are you! Show yourself!" his booming voice rippled through the silent cave, though this had only been something to water down his fear. "Show yoursel-"

 ** _"Are you... the one...?"_**

The deep voice made his heart skip a beat, he prayed that it was only his imagination, closing his eyes and then reopening them briefly, still meeting with darkness. He argued whether he should answer or hold his tongue, he felt wind run against his flesh making him shiver in response, he shouted one last time to show themselves but had done this out of fear rather than bravery.

 ** _"You're... the one..._** **"** The voice was deeper than his own which made him start breathing heavily like he had done a long run.

"What do you mean by the one...?" Zeni thought the voice wouldn't answer after a short while, but had been deceived when the voice spoke again, saying that he was the one over and over again. Maybe this entire thing was an illusion, maybe he was being trapped in his own fear, he took a deep breath, and all but shouted, "Who the hell are you!?"

 _ **"I have many names... demon, devil, spirit... but I'm regarded as the opposite of the so-called... 'great kings...' "**_

He scanned around sniffing for any kind of scent, trying to prove that this was just some sort of hoax by some insane rogue. He had found none. "So you're an outcast? An evil spirit?"

It took another moment for the voice to reply. **_"Yes... I was a king fueled by hatred... chaos... fear. Which I why I live off those three elements; I feed off the fear that's coming from you now... but I sense... potential... you're rage... it's powerful..._**

"I don't see what you mean."

Once again wind blew his mane over Zeni's face, but he had ignored it well, **"If you let me... take control of your body... your mind... you can become powerful... powerful than any other lion you know..."**

"Why should I trust you? You're the devil... I don't make deals with the devil."

 _ **"Oooh... but you already have made a deal with the devil... you're master Sinner... he's going to throw you away, and soon enough... you'll be alone... desperate to sleep... desperate for comfort... I can see it..."**_

How in the world did he know who Sinner was? And why would he suggest that Sinner was using him like some pawn? He looked up into the darkness, frowning, "My master would never betray me like that... _ever,_ and if you think for a second that I'd join the likes of you. Then you're dead wrong."

 _ **"Fool..." the voice spat sharply, "You're master isn't teaching you a thing besides how to defeat your enemies using brute strength... tell me... do you think killing is the way of living?"**_

"I do actually."

 ** _"Well, I guess you're the one who's dead wrong. If you let me become apart of you, we can achieve greater things... greater tasks no other lion could do. All it takes is one step..."_**

The possibility of becoming stronger was not something Zeni would deny quickly. He dreamed of causing havoc upon his enemies, watching them fall to the ground with their last gasping breath. It was messed up sure... but who wouldn't want more power? But how could he believe that Sinner would betray him? He was like a father to Zeni, his only friend... "Why me, demon? If it were someone else would you even be having this conversation?"

 _ **"No... you're the chosen one."**_

Zeni smirked at how cliche that was, 'chosen one'. "Do you refer all your uninvited guests as chosen one?"

 _ **"Will you join me or not...?"**_

He heard the impatience lurking the demon's voice. He decided that it wouldn't be wise to push him further so he took his deal, "I'll only join you because of this power you're talking about, nothing else. I'm still loyal to my master, and my pride, don't expect me to turn my back on them, got it demon?" Zeni heard the growl produced from the voice, but he agreed to Zeni's terms anyway. Then all of a sudden he felt his knees buckle before him, sensing a tremendous headache coming on, his paws had stung like they had done after he finished running through the large forest, and the air was becoming thicker. Although it was darkness, his vision was swimming, and his own heavy breaths rung in his ears. "What are you..."

 ** _"You'll thank me soon enough."_**

 _"AGHHHHHHH!"_

The pain intensified, he felt his own sweat running down his cheeks, gritting his own teeth, but where it felt worse was his head. A twinge of pain shot through his pain, and it lasted for a while, but then his body began acting on it's own, moving whenever it wanted to, pushing back and forth, left to right. It felt like he was being controlled by someone else- like someone took over his own body. He hoped he would faint anytime soon so the pain would cease to exist, but he never did... the sound of claws sliding across the cold, stone floor. Why was this happening to him? Did he just sell himself to the devil? Did his own lust for power made him think recklessly? "STOP PLEASE! _AAAAAAH!"_

 _ **"You're the one... and you WILL become the one..."**_

The pain now shot through his entire body, he thought about just ending his life with a quick slice to the throat, but he didn't have the energy needed to. Finally, though, it did stop. He took slow deep breaths as he turned over on his back, eyes gazed up into the darkness, and they slowly grew heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold ground below him caused his body to cringe as he awoke. Blurriness clouded his vision, and after a short while, he felt water constantly hit his body. He hated rain, but most importantly he wondered how in the hell he ended up out here. Zeni turned over on his stomach, glancing over his shoulder to look inside the cave. _I was just in there wasn't I?_ He softly rubbed his paw against his temple, feeling a headache prepared to arrive soon. What the hell happened? He recalled speaking to someone but there had been image of the voice- no physical form. Was he ambushed? No, that's not possible, he always checked if he was being watched. Prepared for anything. Something happened in _that_ cave, but he decided not to put much more thought into it as he came out alright. He pulled himself up on all fours then examined his paws for any cuts, and applied weight onto both of them; Now that it was evident that he came out unharmed, he took a quick look around the treeless landscape.

 _The mission!_ He soon realized, inwardly scolding himself for not remembering the task the _needed_ to be accomplished today. The lion didn't hesitate As he ran through the forest again, multiple thoughts twirled around his mind. He commanded himself to calm down, but remained panicked still, biting the bottom of his lip. _Just calm down Zeni, it's nothing... it's nothing... no, it is something. This is the only shot I have to prove that I'm worthy leading this pride, and I'm probably late to an important mission. I can't miss this! I won't ever forgive myself if I do!_

From a short distance, he heard a voice, unclear, but loud. He could only assume that it was his master, and that made him increase his pace.

"Today we fight for peace!" He heard clearly now, and saw Sinner stand tall in front of twenty-two lionesses that listened in on Sinner's powerful voice. "Today we fight with our hatred against a pride that has been due a proper punishment for their crimes against us! They have killed one of our own, and they must pay the price! You all have something to fight far in this war, and I want no mercy given to them! This battle will be our victory! We will wipe them off the face of the earth, for our pride, for justice!" And in response there were a series of roars that combined into a powerful one, it was mesmerizing. What did make Zeni tick was the fact that Enith hadn't even bothered to roar alongside them, he only sat there with that frown on his face. Of course, Zeni wasn't really surprised, but it infuriated Zeni to see Enith not showing any respect towards _his_ pride. He watched the lionesses depart to either play-fight with others, or just take a small nap, then watching his master, Sinner, walk over towards Enith. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good readout of what they were saying to each other. Their expressions remained disappointingly stern, that is until Sinner barked out a short laugh, and caught Enith smirking. What could they have been talking about? His curiosity had awoken; the lion walked over towards the pair, trying to make his presence unknown before he spoke.

Though as if they sensed his presence, Enith's eyes landed on him then Sinner following. Sinner still had a large smile pasted on his muzzle, however Enith's frown had returned, "Zeni!" Sinner exclaimed happily, "I'm sure you and Enith have met?" Zeni finally had the audacity to stare Enith in the face even though he had so much distaste for him. He wanted to send the meanest, harshest glare ever, but Sinner would see the conflict between the two, the hatred. He dug up the nerve to force a smile onto his muzzle, hoping that it looked believable enough, "Yeah... we get along pretty well..." he lied through gritted teeth.

"Great!" Sinner blurted. Zeni was more than relieved that his master did not catch onto the apparent trade of angry looks, "I expect both of you to work well together on the mission, which by the way has had a change of plans."

Zeni glanced at Sinner confusedly,"What plan? I thought it was an ambush of me, Enith, and those twins."

"Which will still happen actually but it won't necessarily be an ambush of just you four. It's more along the lines of... distraction." He stated, though Zeni still looked confused, "No matter how much all of his hate that pride you're going to have to find a way to gain their trust temporarily. If this succeeds then lead them away from their home. Our lionesses will be waiting for a quick, surprise attack. They won't see it coming, we will win this.

Enith looked equally as confused as Zeni, "And how do you know they won't kill us on the spot?" The dark-eyed male asked.

A smirk curled onto Sinner's lips, "Well that's where Zeni comes in." Sinner summoned the sternest of looks he has ever given Zeni, telling him, "You are responsible for everyone lives here today, so I _suggest_ that you don't mess this up. If you need to improvise, improvise. If you need to get a little bit of blood on your paws, then that's fine, as long as you gain their trust, anything works." Sinner's words without a doubt put weight on his shoulders, and in response he looked down at his paws, thankful that the rain helped his mane hide Zeni's face. Then suddenly he felt the warmth of a paw which made him look up again, "I'm trusting you." He could tell his master wanted to sound sincere but he came off the wrong way.

"He has a lot of trust in you." Enith pointed out once Sinner was gone back inside the cave.

"I don't need to hear that. Not from you." He released bitterness in his tone, however, Zeni remained unfazed by this.

"I don't mind that at all, but if you want this mission to be done then we have to forget our little confrontation earlier never happened. Unless you _want_ to fail."

He had to be kidding. "What about all that bold talk about fighting me? What makes you so certain- no, what makes you even _think_ I would _ever_ turn my back on you? Really Enith? Are you really that god damn stupid to think that I would forget _this?"_ Zeni spat, pointing towards Enith and he with a paw.

Enith shook his head, "Sorry if I hurt your feelings princess." But before he could rip Enith apart- before he could have blood on his paws, Enith's face was stern again, and he told him, "Listen, I know we aren't seeing eye to eye right now but if we both want to come out alive, we _have_ to work together. "

At first, Zeni thought he was losing his mind... well he was already crazy so this shouldn't have been a surprise to him. Zeni gritted his teeth. He wouldn't dare work with someone that insulted him, mocked him, gave him the meanest of looks, but another part of his mind argued that it was childish. He was holding a grudge against someone that he had to work with, whether he liked it or not. He looked at him again, frowning,,"You realize how big this is for me right? If you somehow _screw_ this up for me, I'll make sure you pay for it, and-" The words froze on his tongue as Enith held up a paw for him to stop.

"I already know what you're going to say... you'll kill me in cold blood is that right? Do nothing but search the planet for someone like _me._ I know the consequences now... but I don't want your trust, I want something in return for helping you."

Zeni arched a brow, "Do you not realize how a kingdom works? The _king_ commands his servants and the servant follows without getting anything in return except for food. You don't get a reward for following orders."

"I think you misunderstand the definition of a good king." Enith looked away to glance at some of the conversing lionesses, "No king should never underestimate someone, no matter how weak or little they seem in power." His glare hardened after turning to look at Zeni again, "Which is why we won't win this battle unless you and your master stop thinking this will be a breeze."

"We aren't arrogant just confident. There's nothing wrong with confidence."

Enith shook his head, "No... do you know anything about your enemy? Weaknesses? Flaws?"

"Only a few things." Zeni looked at his paws, "When we first fought our enemy I was an adolescent. We were losing lionesses fast so my master decided that the only solution was to send out the trainees to fight. We were all scared for our lives... I was scared. But they were good at hiding their weaknesses." Zeni soon realized that he was so close to opening up to Enith, and when he noticed this a frown crossed his face, "Don't know why I'm telling _you_ this, out of all of us here."

"So you _are_ arrogant." Enith confirmed, "You don't know anything about your enemy although you have battled them before. That's arrogance." Was he actually correcting him? Trying to set him straight? He's more than crazy, he's insane. There was no way in hell Zeni would admit Enith was in the right, "And I know what you're thinking." Enith continued, "You won't listen to me because you're still angry at me. I get it. I would be pissed too if I was disrespected in my own kingdom."

"Guess you're not as stupid as I thought," Zeni added.

"But we have to put that aside for now." In the back of his mind, there was the running thought that all of this could be forgotten temporarily. That they could resume their game of bitter comments after the mission was over and done with, but he just couldn't risk trusting him, it just wasn't in his nature to call someone like Enith a comrade. There was nothing wrong with that though, right? _Damn!_ Why did he have to think about something so stupid as this? What if they take advantage of you? What if when you finally let your guard down, they end you, right then and there. But he hadn't known Enith enough to do such a thing. He only killed those lionesses out of retaliation because of the death of his family, he wasn't doing it out of mere satisfaction _._ What amazed him though was that he killed an entire pride of lionesses _alone,_ using nothing but stealth and a little thinking, that fact remained. In conclusion though, as much as he hated to admit, Zeni _needed_ Enith, no matter how hard it was to accept him.

Zeni released a sigh, knowing that he was going to regret this. "As _much_ as I despise you- as much as I want to make you eat your words- I just can't do it, not now. Not without doing what has to be done. Consider our encounter forgotten... for now." Enith all but suddenly held out a paw in front of them, his eyes hard, and determined. It reminded him of those days of training back in the day... Zeni would never miss out on a training session, _never_. Zeni stared at it with only a single question that lingered in his mind. Was he ready to do this? His paw continued to hover over of the ground, hesitating, but eventually, he shook the lion's paw. Zeni felt Enith's grip tighten around his paw, and Zeni immediately did the same. This wasn't the form of a new friendship, not in a million years...

"Are you two done?"

Zeni glanced over his shoulder, his gaze pointing out two lionesses. He looked over both of them, noticing that they almost looked similar except their eye color had differences which were the only difference they had. One had a lighter brown eye color, the other, a darker one. "I almost fell asleep just listening to that..." Zeni looked over towards the lioness on the right who had spoken, the one with the darker eye color. He turned around to look at them fully. However when he did this, he got a better look at the lioness on the left. Kings, she was beautiful, the way her brown eyes slightly glistened due to the sun. He couldn't help but fantasize as their gazes met but he soon realized his mistake after she furrowed her brows confusedly, embarrassment crawling up his throat.

"Hellooo?" The other lioness interrupted, "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Huh?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "My name is Fina. She is Uni. We are the Ha-"

"Yeah, I've heard of you. The _Hatali_ twins right?" Zeni questioned. She looked surprise for a moment, probably not expecting that he'd already know who they were. "My name is Zeni." His eyes turned back towards Uni, "What is your name?"

"I just said-!"

"Uni." She answered.

He released the words from his mouth slowly, although hesitating just a little bit, "Welcome to the team." He finally said, and Zeni held out a paw with a smile laying on his muzzle. Her eyes switched towards his paw, then back into his eyes. It felt like an eternity as his paw continued to remain in the air, waiting for her to shake it but she still didn't. Again he was embarrassed. He assumed that she picked up on his attraction towards her because he was caught in the act of staring at her like some sort of creep, or maybe she wasn't as interactive. Either way, she made him look like an idiot, and although he couldn't see Enith's face, he could sense a smirk coming off him. He put his paw down, "Anyways... we should probably be preparing right now. This won't be a good night for any of us."

"I'll say." Fina admitted before letting out a tired sigh, "I've already been given a beating from one lion today." Sending a glare Uni's way.

"Don't be mad because you lack in combat. Nothing to be mad about, just train." There was not a drop of sourness in her comment, though from the looks of it, Zeni could tell Fina instantly took that the wrong way as she was frowning at him.

"Seriously? You realize that you got lucky right? You were there when I slipped on that rock, I definitely could have beat you if I went all out."

"Excuses." Uni spat, glowering at her sister, "That's all you make every time you face me and lose. Nothing but excuses is all I hear from you."

"Then how about I show you what I'm made of? Right now? I don't mind giving you a pounding in front of these two. I'll show 'em who's the tough one around here."

Uni rotated to look Fina square in the eyes, noticing the sudden unsheathe of her claws, "That's a challenge that I can't resist."

"Stop! Both of you!" Zeni boomed, stepping in between both of them, "If one of you get injured then I'll be held responsible because all of you are apart of _my_ team. Do us all a favor, and cool it, alright?" He looked at both of them angrily, and they gave him the same look right back, but he didn't care, he had to assert his authority. He was the leader after all. The grimmest look Zeni received was from Fina. He knew he heard a growl come from her though she would have to do more than that to get him to move. "Do. Not. Do. It." Zeni spat. She only continued to stare him down. After a short while, Fina stood upright, not even a speck of guilt in her eyes. She made a complete turn, her back facing towards all of them, then began marching off into the woods, not uttering a single word.

"Is she always like that?" He heard Enith question.

Uni closed her eyes, "Yes, and unfortunately she knows how to hold a grudge pretty damn well. She's always stuck in her anger which doesn't help her think at all."

"We can't let her stop us... whether she like's it or not we can't allow her to mess this up for me.

"This mission... is it important to you?" Uni asked.

He didn't want to provide an answer because it was already evident that it was; instead, he looked her in the straight in the eyes, "I need you to talk to your sister. I need you to get through to her.

With a nod she turned towards the direction her sister ran off to, watching her sprint off after her. Afterwards, Zeni didn't bother to look at Enith behind him, but still spoke, "This is going to be a dangerous road that all of us have to walk on... we won't fail, I'm sure of it." He told to no one in particular, and he could sense Enith's eyes resting on his back, silence lingering in the air before he heard the sound of paw steps become weaker. He was alone now, his thoughts only to accompany him.

 _Power... that's what I need, power. I'll become powerful, more powerful than you when you were in your prime master. I'll show them... I'll show them all._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

Night had fallen upon the day. His heart beat against his chest, a tiny drop of sweat falling on the ground. The pride had gone over the plans, and the expectations involving this mission. His stare passed over his three teammates, Uni, Fina, Enith. All of them remained hidden well behind tree's that remained separate, and due to the fact that they were far away, they had to intensify their volume so they could be heard which was the only flaw with this plan. He peeked around the tree, his eye catching two lionesses that were parallel to each other, a huge gap in between them. This led to Zeni deducing that that's where their enemy was. It was along that path, and with these clueless lionesses...

 _This should be easy..._

He looked back towards Enith, throwing a nod towards him. Zeni transformed into a low crouch, allowing his tail to slide against the ground. Zeni, however, could pick out Enith because of his tail that stood out, but maybe that was just to mak. The tree's although opposite sides, were parallel just like the lionesses in between both trees. Luckily, though the lionesses stood there frozen, looking out into the woods. They were oblivious still... good, that makes things easier for Enith and himself. Their eyes greeted, and once again Zeni sent out a quick nod, signaling him to proceed first. At that moment, Zeni waited- waited for his chance to kill.

Enith carefully scanned over the lioness. She was skinny, a lioness that he could best if they were to wrestle on the ground, but he didn't want to wrestle. He wanted to make this quick that would permit Zeni to come in and take the other one. Should be an easy task if Zeni doesn't struggle with killing one lioness... but maybe he was underestimating Zeni. Moving all thoughts aside, Enith decided to make his move, carefully removing himself from behind the tree, and keeping his body lowered. He limited his tail of movement, letting it hover slightly above the ground. They did not detect him yet... and he wanted to keep it that way. His paw had reactively retracted though after a sharp rock shot pain through his paw, suppressing a grunt that threatened to slip out of his grunt. He looked back up towards the lionesses, wondering if he emitted enough noise to be heard, luckily he did not. Then an idea pitched in. He grabbed ahold of the sharp rock, and aimlessly threw it towards a tree farther behind the lionesses. This created a diversion... both lionesses spinning around to see where the noise originated from. Now was his chance, and Enith immediately rushed towards the lioness closest to him, not caring in the slightest if his paws smacking against the ground were audible, but they _were_ heard, and the lioness eye's met his. She was much too late to react though, Enith slapped a paw over her muzzle, and maneuvered behind her, wrapping his free arm around her neck, and quickly applying greater pressure.

"What the hell!?" He heard the other lioness shout, but didn't take his attention off the lioness he was subduing, though the sound of her paw steps were becoming thicker, so he was starting to panic, and he had no choice but to-

"Not so fast!" The voice he recognized was indeed Zeni's, his timing unfashionably late, but still grateful as he tackled the lioness to the ground. Grunts were exchanged on both sides, but both lions were doing well to contain both of them.

"You'll all pay for this!" The lioness beneath Enith shouted but Enith was having _none_ of it. He removed the arm wrapped around the lionesses neck, and gladly sunk his claws into the underside of her neck, starting to feel her breathing become slower, and her body moving stiffly until she finally stopped breathing. He looked over at Zeni. He was panting heavily, and the blood on his teeth did not get past Enith... but something disturbed him even more... was he... mocking him? Teasing him because he was too sloppy? They didn't take their eyes off each other not even when Enith stood up on all fours, and removed himself from the lioness he murdered, his gaze still focused on him.

Zeni suggested, breaking the long silence running between them, "We should keep moving."

"... Right."

"Nice work you two." Fina complimented with a smirk over her muzzle. She, of course, was accompanied by Uni who had her usual expressionless face.

Zeni wiped the blood from his mouth with an arm though the taste of blood wasn't actually too bad, "Are all of you ready?"

Uni, Fina, and Enith nodded, "Then let's do this."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

" _Woooo!"_

The loud cries of joy had echoed in the night sky. It was a night of peace for the pride as their had been no word from their enemy after their recent attack on them. This was a night of victory for them, and _nothing_ could stop them from celebrating. Except for Zeni... they were all dancing... laughing... they didn't _deserve_ to be happy, they didn't deserve to have a good nights sleep, they deserved to _die._

"Stay focused." Enith interrupted his thoughts, catching Zeni glaring at the pride like some sort of deranged lunatic. "We need to gain their trust, remember that."

Zeni blinked twice, keeping himself calm for now, "You're right."

"Wouldn't they be expecting us to get revenge on them for what they did? Is it obvious that they know we'll come back?" Fina asked, looking at Zeni, and Enith back and forth.

"No..." Zeni answered, he was surprised at that level his tone had reached himself but spoke on, bitter distaste lingering in his voice, "They won't expect us, not at all. They're too stupid to understand how angry we are that they would do such a _stupid_ thing like take one of our own, you're right they should see have seen this coming, but no. They won't know what hit them." Nobody spoke after he stated this, he wondered if they all could sense how much rage he had to keep bottled up inside of him just so he could think straight... his claws unsheathed, and teeth gritted. The training he has had in the past, the mental scars that still remained, this was a once in a lifetime shot for him, and he couldn't blow it... _**never**_. "Let's go." he said, and erased the sour look he had on his face.

" _Wooooo- Oof!"_ A lioness grunted as her body clumsily bumped into Zeni's. She took a step back, looking over the four who regarded her with blank looks, but the one she recognized was only the king himself. Out of surprise and anger she unsheathed her claws, baring her teeth, but Zeni showed no fear. "You're that brat that's apart of the pride we just took down! Did you come here to surrender for good, or is this just suicide!" Her apparent blurt out had been heard by the entire pride it seemed, and now all eyes were on Zeni. He didn't answer her question, nor did he give her any more attention as he took a complete look around, they were now surrounded. Zeni counted twenty plus the king, wherever he was. "Did you hear me! I said-"

"Listen, we're not here to fight. We're here because we want an alliance, a new friendship between our pride."

The lioness barked out a laugh, "Do you think we're stupid? C'mon be honest. Because there is no way in hell that we would accept an alliance with your pride, especially with the existing war between us."

Zeni arched a brow, "What war? There is no war! You've already won! Our loyalty lies with you if you would just give us a home, that's all we ask for." Zeni begged. He hoped that he sounded as pathetic as she wanted him to be so she could actually believe him, however she only had the sickening smirk on her face.

She looked past Zeni, "Those three, do they think the same thing?"

"Yes, we do." Zeni heard Uni speak up. He didn't look back but he heard her approaching from behind and stood right next to Zeni. "Zeni is right, we have nowhere else to go. The war is over... you and your pride have already won, we lost." At least her acting was better than his own Zeni thought, "Please... all we want is your forgiveness. If you could just-"

"I've heard enough." The lioness interrupted, "Why should we trust _you?_ After all of this shit we have gone through in the past, the conflicts, the loved ones that have died because of the war, why do you want us to trust you, better yet, why _should_ we trust you? How do we know you won't stab us in the back?"

The questions came at him like an angry, speeding elephant. She had raised good points, they had taken everything from each other, and the cycle of hatred only continued over the years. She was right to ask these questions, but Zeni had the better answers, he knew what he had to do, "Do you want more blood to be shed? Why should both of our prides continue to suffer because of our hatred for one another? None of us deserve to die."

"No... none of us do." she said softly, and for a moment Zeni thought she would accept the request, but he was taken aback at the hard frown she sent him afterward, "But _you_ do. Everyone listen up! We will take these heathens to the deepest part of the woods, and murder them, consider it _entertainment_ for tonight!"

"Oh you sick basta-!" But before Zeni could finish his angry outburst, he was met with a smack. Normally a weak hit like that would never knock Zeni down, but given that he had to improvise, he purposefully fell on his back. His hazel eyes ripped away from the sky to glare at the lioness in front of him. "You'll pay for what you've _done._ I swear to you..." he hissed.

"Take us to your leader. Your _real_ leader." He growled but complied. He stood up on his feet, his back turned towards the lioness, was forced to watch his team be held captive. "Start walking. All of you." They did as she commanded, and marched through the woods with lionesses alongside them. He took a quick peek over his shoulder to see where her eyes were, "Keep your eyes forward _scum._ You've got a long night ahead of you." He turned back to look at Uni's back, noting that Fina was the farthest up front with Enith following. They eventually came across the dead bodies that he and Enith were responsible for. "Stop!" the lioness commanded, and everyone froze. She slipped past some of the lionesses and stood in front of one of the bodies. "So you want an alliance yet you kill one of our own. You and your tricks disgust me."

"They wouldn't have listened to us." Zeni reasoned.

The lioness walked back over towards him, and hammered another claw into his cheek, " _Agh!"_ he grunted.

"But you didn't have to kill them, you worthless-!" She hit him again, this time allowing himself to land on his back, but she did not stop there. The lioness mounted him, and as she stood above him, she unleashed hell on his face which caused Zeni to only block his face. Her claws dug into his skin, however, and this created pain in his arms. He waited for her to get tired, but she never did, and it felt like the attack went on forever. Some strikes connected to his face, making brand new cuts on his cheek, and under his eye, and then finally she removed herself off of him, her breathing heavy, "That... felt good..." she stared at him for a while, then grabbed a pawful of mane, "It's too bad that you have to die.. you were kind of handsome in a way."

"You're wrong..." a cough escaped him but his hazel eyes still peered into hers, "Once I'm finished with you... you'll be nothing but a... _**dying memory.**_ " And before she could make him pay for speaking such lies- make him remember the day he spoke out which caused him to suffer- there were powerful, loud roars that did not fail to catch the attention of everyone in the area. The lioness gawked at the sight of multiple pairs of lionesses that exposed themselves from the trees. Her eyes switched left, and right, panic beginning to become clear on her face, but when her gaze returned to Zeni's, she caught the slight smirk on his muzzle. It was all a trick... and she god damn fell for it!

 _"ATTACK!"_

War cries came from both sides, and soon enough the intense sound of roars became louder as blood was already beginning to fly. Zeni utilized this given moment and lunged at the stunned lioness. His shoulder rammed into her chin as tackled her to the ground with ease, his legs pressing down onto hers to keep her pinned although she could never escape him anyway, it was over before it even started. Enith smacked an incoming lioness right in the middle of her nose, watching her body dive right into the ground back first, he cleanly spun around quickly enough to notice another lioness charging, and dodged a strike by pulling his head and delivering an upwards strike to her chin. With much strength applied behind the uppercut, her body went flying in the air, also watching her back hit the dirt. Fina the impatient lioness she is rushed towards a lioness, and once close enough, she threw out a wild arm that was intended to hit the lioness straight in the jaw. This, however, was parried, but she didn't give up, she followed this up with another strike which she knew would catch the lioness off guard. The hit was powerful enough to send the lioness stumbling, and eventually falling on her side. Fina couldn't help but smirk, praising herself, though the action did not stop there as there was an angry roar that came from behind her; Fina looked over her shoulder, trying to move her feet fast enough to evade but this to no avail. She found herself tackled to the ground. Her back slamming into the ground before her head followed suit, causing her vision to begin swimming though this didn't stop her from covering herself up, guarding her face with her arms. But before she could brace herself for the beating she was about to get, Fina heard the lioness release a hoarse grunt.

"Get up Fina!" she heard Uni demand.

Fina smirked, looking up at her sister who was glaring at two other approaching lionesses, "Your timing is perfect." Fina winced but made it up to her feet, following her sisters gaze towards the lionesses. Fina ignored the deranged screams of the others and focused only on the two ahead of them. The twins both shared a glance, searching for any fear on their faces, searching for any hesitance, but they both had found none, and with that, the pairs ran towards each other. Fina took the lioness on the right whilst Uni took the lioness on the left, both giving each other enough space to move around without getting in each other's way. Uni collided in the air with the lioness running towards her, shoving her paws into the base of her chest of the smaller lioness which gave her the dominant position when they came back down; Uni didn't wait for an opening, she speedily pressed her weight down on the lioness and began hitting the lioness left and right, hard and fast, not breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, Fina was trading blows with her opponent before the lioness swept Fina off her paws forcing the lioness to land on her ribs. Fina expected the lioness to proceed with the attack however she watched her run... run towards her sister who had another lioness fighting for her life. She sprinted hoping that she could catch up in time but did not. The lioness whacked Uni across the jaw, and Uni fell on her side. The fueling rage was what made Fina move faster that moment, and before the lioness could attack Uni again, Fina dove on her back, sunk her teeth into neck like speeding wind. She felt blood begin to rush onto her teeth but she didn't care. Uni meanwhile gawked at her sister, horrified by her sister's actions. She would have never thought Fina would have it in her, but she _did_ , and Uni soon realized how close the lioness beneath her was to death.

Uni's eyes teared away from her sister, catching the lioness Uni had pinned against the ground coming for Fina. Uni saw the lioness preparing to leap thus making Uni rush up to her paws. Uni charged towards the lioness herself, hearing her own paws beat against the hard ground like a drum with her teeth bared, and hellfire in her light brown eyes. Uni released a war cry of her own and although realizing that she had to make a risky, high jump, that still didn't stop her. Uni pushed her back legs off the ground with all the strength she could muster, jumping over Fina and meeting the crazed lioness in the air before she could tackle her sister. Uni recovered quickly, pouncing on the lioness once again. She smacked the lioness beneath her left and right, hard and quick, watching the blood fly out of the lionesses mouth, and to add onto the blood that was already on her paws, she stuck one claw on the right side of the neck, and the other claw on the left, piercing through the skin- choking her out.

Zeni and Enith soon found themselves back-to-back, fending off lionesses that came from multiple directions.

"Don't... get... in my way..." Zeni panted.

"The same goes to you, pal."

Zeni swatted at another incoming lioness, then barely lowering his head enough to dodge another lioness swing. This let Enith turn around, and finish the job, smacking the lioness in the cheekbone which sent her stumbling back into another set of lionesses. Zeni, seeing that Enith assisted him in taking the lioness down, moved past Enith's body to lunge at another charging lioness behind him, and clotted her right into the side of her temple, watching her trip onto the ground. The lionesses attempt of diving on Enith _failed._ He lowered his body down to let her body fly over his head, he didn't allow himself to rest though, his eyes flickering back and forth, waiting for one of the lionesses surrounding them to charge. Patience was a key factor for both of the males. Both knew they had to play the defensive role, looking out for one another. They were both tired, but they still continued on, hoping for this nightmare to end, and it did. Bodies flew, the smell of blood continuing to thicken, they weren't any ordinary lionesses though, they were Zeni's lionesses that overwhelmed the opposing lionesses in an instant, and it was clear to Zeni that they were gaining the upper paw, and soon enough everything had suddenly stopped. There weren't any more roars, no more grunting, only heavy breathing.

Zeni took a quick look around. They were so many bodies on the ground, so much blood... it made him cringe, but he stood tall. Those lionesses standing... those were _his_ lionesses, _his_ army, taking in every breath. They had won this war.

"Keep walking!" He heard a sharp voice demand, it was female. He looked over his shoulder and saw a lioness stalking behind a male lion. A malevolent smile crossed his muzzle... it was the king himself. The heart of the pride they had just manslaughter. He marched over towards him, and when close enough, he caught the king's eyes. His blue eyes widening in fear brought joy to Zeni. The bastard was right to be scared.

"You... I thought I killed you."

"That's right. You _thought_ you killed me... but here I am, standing before you." Zeni closely examined more of his features. Nothing but disgust he felt for this worthless pile of flesh. His mind told him to torture him, scratch out his eyes, make him blurt out an apology for everything he's caused, but no. He had to keep himself calm just for right now, and as much as he hated to see him continue living, he still needed answers. "You're so god damn lucky..." he muttered with disdain, "I want you to answer some questions I have, and before you say something... know that you don't have a choice. Your life is in my paws now. So try not to piss me off even more."

The king gritted his teeth before he replied, "Fine."

"And when you tell me where this lioness is, you will come with us." Zeni watched his face twist in anger but eventually nodded. Zeni moved closer, capturing the king's stare completely, "Tell me where I can find Eiena."


	6. Chapter 6

" _Again!_ " Eiena blurted, her voice loud, and demanding. Olive green eyes ripping into the young lions back, Aiden, who had easily been tripped on his stomach by the Eiena. It was one of those days again... Aiden was once again sloppy with his sparring, not even bothering to defend himself, only swing wildly. She had hoped that maybe he had not received good amounts of sleep, or that he was purposely doing to mess with her as some sort of joke, but knowing him well enough, she _knew_ he would never do attempt something like that.

Eiena moved her left leg back a bit, while simultaneously moving her right forepaw up in front of her left. She lowered her body down a bit and kept her eyes focused on her student, patiently waiting for the lion to get in fighting stance similar to her style. Noticing his slight hesitation, however, she stated, "Is this the performance you wanted to show in front of the king and queen?"

"No." he spat through gritted teeth.

"Then step up your game."

Out of rage, Aiden quickly rotated himself and threw himself towards Eiena, attempting to take the fight to the ground and try winning with his weight, however, his efforts denied as Eiena moved quicker than Aiden expected, sidestepping his attempt with mesmerizing ease, leaving him open for a quick attack which Eiena could see; throwing her left paw towards his cheek, easily catching him in the jaw although lacking strength, but enough to make him stumble.

However, Aiden stayed on his paws and glared up at her. She wasn't trying against him, it was evident. He had seen what Eiena was capable before, what she did to anyone who tried to harm Aiden. It wasn't hard to forget what happened months ago. Though it was only a spar, neither of them were supposed to go full throttle, but Aiden did and he still was getting his tail kicked.

As expected, Aiden did not waste any more time, he ran straight for the lioness, launching a straight right towards her chin, and as predicted, Eiena dodged this with a simple tilt of her head, but he continued throwing more strikes towards her head that had her backpedaling immediately. He could feel weariness starting to overcome him, but he knew Eiena had to get exhausted at some point and that was when he could land strikes efficiently. It was only a matter of who was going to make the first mistake that would end the spar and he intended on it not being him, so the young lion kept, trying and trying, desperate for at least a scratch, but his claws only collected air. Fortunately enough though, he could hear Eiena's breathing become heavier and more sloppy. _Unfortunately_ , his throat began to become sore as the short awaited fatigue started to come into play. His muscles refused to move any faster, but he didn't want to give up, not yet, not without at least giving her a scratch.

In one final attempt, he threw out his right arm that was coordinated obviously for the right side of her head. Hoping to finally connect, to after long last make the king and queen proud, beating his master with a single, powerful, hit.

Eiena, however, knew it was coming from a mile away. She easily cut under Aiden's arm, making sure to keep her feet steady on the ground while doing so, and countering by throwing up her left forepaw in a vertical like fashion. If it were any other slow strike attempt like Aiden's, he could have easily dodged it, but no, he wasn't even aware that the quick hit was coming and was far too late to evade it. Her paw smacked against the underside of his chin. The impact of the hit had caused him to stumble for a second but immediately fell on his side.

A small part of Aiden thought this was his chance to finally surpass his master in combat, but he was left with the sour taste of defeat. As he opened his eyes, his vision began to swim. Inhaling the dust in the air that caused him to cough violently, afterward, slowly getting up to his paws. He put a paw over his forehead and began rubbing it softly, hoping to heal some of the pain he felt in his cranium. He glanced over at Eiena who had no hostility in her posture, signaling to him that the spar was over.

Aiden grounded his teeth. Another loss that would remain in his mind for the rest of his life. A hard, frown made its way onto his face, tightly gripping the grass that stood beneath.

"Aiden... listen-"

"Don't!" He cut off, "just don't... I know what happened. I lost. _Again."_ he implied with clear, bitterness.

"It was just a spar, nothing more, it doesn't mean anything." Eiena insisted.

Her words made his lip twitch out of disgust, his brown eyes stared up at her and when he met her gaze, he knew what he saw.

 _Pity. Why in the hell did it have to be pity?_

"I hate when you say things like that, Eiena. It just frustrates me how you say it... 'just a spar', it's more than a spar!" he cried angrily, "All I've wanted to do was to become stronger than you. To finally show that I'm worthy to stand on my on paws instead of having to do petty things like this!" he slammed his paw against the dirt on the ground, "Why? WHY!? I hate this! Absolutely hate it!"

"You hate that you have to practice?" Eiena argued, her face twisting into a scowl of her own, "This is real life Aiden! You can't expect things to come to you naturally, it doesn't work like that all the time. You have to put in the work-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I already know that? Has it ever, once in your tragic life, occurred to you that I take sparring seriously?"

"That's enough!" Simba's loud, demanding voice shut both of them up immediately. He exchanged disapproving looks towards the both of them, "arguing will get not get either of you anywhere, so I suggest you calm yourselves."

Aiden sat up straight, not hesitating to regard Simba with a frown as well, "No disrespect Simba, but I won't ever stop until I've become stronger than all my superiors. That's including everyone in this pride. Anyone who get's in my way will face the conseq-"

"There won't be any consequences because you won't lay a paw on _anyone_ in this pride." Nala shot back sharply, "Look at me Aiden," he looked up from the ground to peer into Nala's eyes from a short distance, remembering that she always had the prettiest eyes. "I know it can be hard trying to improve-"

"You have no idea."

"-but you have to bear with it. You can't lash out against others because you're simply inadequate. You just have to push yourself beyond your limits and trust in Eiena. Remember that pain doesn't last forever Aiden." she said softly.

The words repeated in his head over and over again, trying to find something wrong with that statement, but he found none. Eiena had told him that Nala went through a traumatic period that he knew Nala would never forget. Scar's reigned had lasted for years he was informed. Some lionesses were thinking of running away forever, not even the thought of returning in mind, but Nala didn't. She stood strong for those years and here she and Simba are now. Though, what if the pain does last forever? What if she's wrong about that? It was something to think about, but for another time.

"I'm sorry everyone," he admitted, "my anger took control of me. I wasn't thinking."

"You will get better Aiden, I know you will." she suggested with a smile

"I know master... I just..." the words were lodged in his throat. His tail whipped back and forth. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to reply, but there was no retort he could muster, not even a lie. He knew what the truth was, and as much as he hated to admit, his master and Nala were right.

"Sorry for the inconvenience your highness," Eiena told

Simba and Nala shared a glance, then looked back at her, "It's alright. But I suggest that Aiden visit our shaman. Maybe he could be helped with his problem."

"There is nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine." Aiden asserted.

This caused concerned glances to be traded between Eiena, Nala and Simba.

"You might not realize this yet," Nals started first, "but you're lost. Eiena told me that you've been begging consistently to know about your parents and why you had no memory of them."

He gritted his teeth, glowering over towards Eiena, "You told them!?"

She met his eyes, not allowing the outburst take her by surprise, "You needed the help, Aiden. I wanted them to see what was happening to you." she said calmly.

"What gives you the god damn right to-!"

"Lower your voice, Aiden," Nala warned which indeed calmed him down just a bit, however, did not stop him from continuing to glare at Eiena sharply. Nala padded over towards Eiena, moving her muzzle close to her ear, whispering, "make sure he visits Rafiki. The only thing I can suggest is that he seeks counsel from him."

Eiena nodded, "Alright I'll make sure he gets the help he needs."

"Good luck," she replied in a lighter tone.

With that, the sound of Simba and Nala's paws hitting the ground slowly died and left Eiena and Aiden alone.

"So what the hell does this mean?" It was the hot anger in his voice that took her by surprise this time, the unmistakable distaste in his tone, the rage, "You thought that there was something going on with me, that you'd stoop so low, and tell _them_. What the hell gives _you_ the right..." He took a swallow after his voice trailed off, struggling to cool down the araising rage in the layers of his stomach, "Why? Why won't you tell me what happened to them..." The sudden voice crack broke her heart, and Eiena thought that he would break down crying, but he remained tearless, though the conflicted mix of sadness and anger still sitting in his eyes.

"I've known you since you were small Aiden. If I told you what happened to them, you wouldn't be able to handle it." She told him softly.

"I see..." Aiden looked at his paws again, "So does this mean that I'm too weak, mentally and physically?"

Silence. The answer didn't form on her tongue like she wanted it to. She wanted to shower him with compliments that would get him confident again, that would make him more proud of himself, but she remained quiet. Guilt was all she felt at that moment. The lioness couldn't even look at him anymore. Aiden barely know how to fight, he barely knew how to make friends, Nezu was the only one he had. Where was the confidence he had yesterday? Why had it all evaporated? Were the thoughts about his parents, the former king, and queen, making him lose himself? It devastated Eiena that she had not found a way to help him.

 _I guess I have to face the truth... Rafiki is truly the only one who can help him. If not him, maybe Nezu._

"Eiena." he spoke up, gaining her attention again, "I'm sorry... for getting angry with you. I am..." Aiden gritted his teeth.

"Don't be." She took steps over towards him, moving her paw to lay on his shoulder, "Come with me, Aiden, and I promise you... you won't suffer anymore." He didn't look up, not even at the warm touch of her paw.

But eventually, his brown eyes that reminded her of his now deceased father, peered into her green eyes, "Alright." he said, and Eiena couldn't help but let a smile form on her lips.

He walked ahead of her while she trailed behind him not too close. Eiena's olive eyes were completely locked on his back, watching his tail sliding against the ground as they traveled in silence. There were so many things that she had to think about. Aiden was the spitting image of the deceased father that he never recalled, while he had the determination - the fire in his heart - that he acquired from his mother. But _somehow_ he just couldn't grasp the basic concept of fighting intelligently. Was it all her fault though? It had to be... maybe she hadn't trained him enough, or maybe Aiden just wasn't a fighter at all. She taught him everything, _**everything**_ she knew about combat. But it wasn't enough... everything she taught him wasn't enough and now she had to depend on a monkey to teach him.

"Eiena?" his voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"For what it's worth, I won't be a disappointment to you the next time we do this." The way Aiden said it sent a chill down her spine. Her ears picked up on the unwavering, steely tone which surprised her enough that left her clueless on how to reply. "I swear to you..." he finished.

She gritted her teeth, and then looked down at the ground.

 _Just please Aiden..._

Her eyes returned to his back.

 _Don't hurt yourself..._

* * *

"AGH!" another cry of pain echoed in the cave. Blood stained on the wall and crusted on his fur. His muscles stung as the beating continued.

Another incoming claw came down on his face as he tried to climb back up on his paws, that he knew would be futile. He tried to speak but could only manage a painful groan as he laid on his ribcage. Fortunately for him though, Zeni had tired himself out, surprised that his enemy could even breath after giving him a beat down he would never forget. If he lived that is.

Zeni laughed, withdrawing heavy breaths as he said, "gotta admit, you are one of the most stubborn, bastards I've ever met."

The lion groaned again in response.

"Not that that's a good thing, but, I'll give you props."

To his surprise though, the lion managed to lift his head up off the ground, and speak,"G-Go die in a- AGH!" He cried as Zeni delivered another strike square into the lion's nose, blood visible on Zeni's claws.

"Now, are you going to answer my question or should we continue this bloodbath?" Zeni asked, however, instead of expecting a snarky retort, the lion laid, there breathing heavily. Zeni's eyes narrowed angrily. His gaze fixated on the bloodied corpse that belonged to his enemy. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know the whereabouts of the lioness he kept alive, all because of the petty guilt he felt in his heart, but it wasn't just guilt, it was the fact that he started to like her, no matter how much he disliked admitting it.

 _Eiena..._

Zeni hated himself for letting her live. Eiena held him back to what he was supposed to be. His feelings got in the way of the mission he was supposed to accomplish and still, it haunts him. Why was he so weak back then? Why isn't he the merciless murderer that his mentor wanted him to be? Because of _her._ Finding her was the only way he could become heartless for _good_ and the only way he could please his master. Killing Eiena is his only objective and he does not plan to fail.

The lion in front of him spoke again, his voice breathless and weak, "you might want to rethink your technique..."

Zeni's eyes returned to him but didn't say a word, only regarding him with a look of disgust compiled with hatred clear in his eyes. He felt his muscles twitching, his chest began to warm out of anger for his enemy. He wanted to unleash all of it on him, paint the dry walls with his own blood, but he resisted the urge to do so.

"Nobody will stop me from finding her..." he stated to himself, "not even a pathetic, weasel like _you._ "

 _ **Oooh... but do you realize the consequences that you will be facing if you find Eiena?**_

His eyes widen. He looked around the den to see where the voice came from, but there was not a single form, although it felt like someone else was in here with him.

 _Am I going insane...?_

 ** _Individuals who often hear voices in their head isn't really a sign of sanity, so you tell me._**

 _Get out of my head._

This couldn't have been happening. Why would he suddenly start hearing voices in his head? He wasn't really going insane. This was all hard to believe.

 _ **I assure you this is no trick.**_

Zeni decided that it was best to ignore it, for now, concluding that the reason for this, was the lack of sleep he had been getting. It was the only explanation for this 'voice'.

 ** _You can act like I'm not here as much as you want to. But you cannot deny the truth, Eiena is stronger than you think. Killing her will be harder than last time._**

Zeni glanced one last time at the lion on the ground before turning and walking towards the exterior of the cave.

 **Surely you think the same? Or... are you much too arrogant to understand that she is still a threat to you.**

It took all the energy in Zeni not to provide a reply, continuing down the pathway. The lionesses were busy hunting, Enith and Sinner were nowhere to be found and he was stuck here with only his thoughts to accompany him.

 ** _Do you remember when both of you almost killed each other in a fight? How much do you think she has improved since then? Because of the situations that unfolded? Do you truly believe it will be onesided? I've seen your thoughts on what will happen over the next few months and it actually made me laugh._**

His brows knitted together and his muscles tightened.

 _ **I'm willing to bet that your friend, is still alive. Training. Waiting for you. Perhaps I'm wrong though, maybe she has moved on from you. Like you were a bad dream that never happened. Yeah... I like that. It would make all the training you have gone through meaningless because she never cared for you in the first place. That is why you went through training isn't it Zeni? Just to kill a certain individual.**_

"Shut up," he spat through gritted teeth.

 _ **You and your talk about pleasing your master, it's a lie. You only truly cared about the lioness. That is only something to distract you from her.**_

 _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

 ** _Admit it, Zeni, you still love her, don't you? You love her enough to kill her._**

"Do you think you know me!?"

 _ **I am you Zeni.**_

He grabbed a pawful of mane, itching to rip some of it off. Roaring as loud as he could to ignore the questions coming from his head. Why? What is the cause of him hearing a voice?

The lion took in a deep breath and angrily boomed, "EIENAAA!"

* * *

Eiena, and Aiden both had stopped side-by-side to look up at a tree. A giant tree to be more specific.

Throughout the trip, it had become apparent to Aiden that Eiena was walking at a steady pace. Earlier taking a quick glance over his shoulder, and seeing her head lowered like a guilty cub who awaited some sort of punishment. Did he really screw up that much? Was it that bad? Were his words not enough to convince her that he wouldn't disappoint? The questions continued to torture him as they remained without an answer.

The cool breeze made the grass shift under his paws.

"Are you certain he can help me with whatever it is I'm struggling with?" He asked.

Eiena didn't look at him, however still replying, "I don't know... but we're going to have to see for ourselves."

The two padded towards a slope, and within a minute they were paused in front of it. Aiden glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see the doubt obvious on Eiena's face. Could he blame her though? Of course not. Eiena and he usually worked with each other to try and solve their problems. That's how their bond was unique in a way... Nezu was Aiden's best and only friend, while Eiena was good friends with Nala, but they both told them things that weren't really as personal. Or... that's what he thought until Eiena informed Simba and Nala that there was something wrong with him. What made her spit out a lie like that? Why couldn't he see what others could? It was all very frustrating.

Eventually, they both trotted up the slope while doing this, Aiden looked around inside the large tree, his eyes taking in the strange paintings of lions. There was one that really grasped a hold of Aiden's attention though. He stopped to stare at the painting that looked like a big, muscular, lion with a cub right beside it. Maybe it was Simba with a future heir for the pride? No... that wouldn't really make any sense, he thought. This had to have been Simba's father.

"Eiena." He called behind him, his gaze laying still on the lions.

"Hm?"

"Whatever happened to Simba's father? I don't think we've seen or met him before. Did something happen to him?"

"Simba told me that he died trying to protect him." She informed, "but as he told me everything about his father... how he was brave, and strong while caring for his loved ones. He was hurt. It was hard for him to tell me, to reminisce about his father, and speak his uncle's name again. Scar. He said it with disdain and disgust."

"Did he murder his uncle?"

"No. He spared his life and offered Scar a chance to flee, but he sealed his own fate when he decided to attack Simba and proceed to be ripped apart by his own hyenas."

Of course. Simba isn't nearly as negative, or angry, he's merely the opposite. The painting of father and son, unfortunately, reminded him that he had no whereabouts of his own father nor his mother, hopefully, Eiena's 'help' would be the answer to finding out what happened to them although he thought this council with a monkey was hardly necessary. Eiena isn't even one hundred percent sure this confrontation would work.

Their gazes fell upon the sound of footsteps behind them. Eiena and Aiden both casts confused glances towards each other, as if flabberghasted at how young his teacher looked. Standing before them was a grey coated Mandrill, with narrowed blue eyes. The silence continued to linger over the room until the Mandrill spoke, his voice stained with tones of warning, "Leave now." he commanded with a deep growl. The Mandril pointed his staff towards Aiden in particular, his eyes switching back and forth between the two. Though neither Aiden nor Eiena looked intimidated in the slightest.

Aiden frowned at Eiena, "So this guy is supposed to be my teacher?"

"No. I don't know who this is..." Eiena replied, "We are looking for Rafiki, we do not want to fight with you." she said, trying to make her voice sound innocent to the mandrill as possible, "Please, lower your weap-"

"Rafiki has been gone for days, and he's asked me to this secret away from the king and queen, also members of the pride."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job." Aiden insulted.

Eiena shot a glare over her shoulder to demand he keep his mouth shut. Aiden rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to more of the colorful paintings spread across the wall.

Eiena's gaze fell back upon the glaring Mandrill, releasing a sigh from her pink colored nose, "Look, we don't mean any harm. The king and queen scheduled us for a meeting with Rafiki. You can trust us not to hurt you." The lioness saw a brief look of doubt morph his features, his eyes continuing to pace between Eiena and the uncaring Aiden.

He sighed. The Mandrill made his staff stand upright with a hand. "My apologies..."

"Don't worry about it. You aren't really much of a threat to us anyway, you wouldn't have scratched us," Aiden spat in which he earned another glare from Eiena.

"Aiden!" she scolded, "Are you really trying to cause trouble?"

"Just saying."

Eiena heard the Mandrill try to suppress a growl, only half succeeding, and half failing as it came out low like. Thankfully though, he didn't proceed to attack like Eiena expected the young Mandrill to, instead, a sigh escaping his nose in order to calm himself she assumed. This working as his expression became mild, and his eyes falling onto Eiena. Calmly, he stated, "It's okay. I'm used to trash talk like that, and although it pisses me off the most... I have to keep calm, it's apart of my training."

"Your Rafiki's student?" Eiena asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I've been his student for well over a year."

"And this is the first time this has happened?"

The mandrill shook his head, "No. Actually, it has been happening once or twice a month, this time his absence has a longer duration I guess."

"I can definitely feel your concern," the lioness confessed, "but I think we should tell the king and queen. Surely you don't want him to keep you waiting. We could all search for him."

"The problem is that I don't want to make this a bigger problem than it already is." He pointed out, "Just think, what if Rafiki is _dead_? I don't want the entire pride knowing about this. This _must_ be private."

"Do you not realize how selfish that is of you?" Aiden spat, instead of acknowledging the look his master had shone upon him again, he continued glaring daggers at the Mandrill, "I don't care if you're his student, everyone in this pride _deserves_ to know what happened to him because of traumatic experiences the lionesses have been through with him in the past. What gives you the rig-"

"I have every right to do what's best!" The Mandrill blurted, "this pride can't take any more pain. Imagine if they found out the shaman died right after Scar's reign? How can they handle that?"

"You're wrong... the kingdom is stronger than you think. If Rafiki is indeed dead, and if the pride does end up finding out, they'll get over it. You can't expect that they'd cling to a death for so long. "

Silence. Aiden and the Mandrills eyes were completely locked onto each other, not even a blink coming from them both.

Aiden felt his claws slowly skim along the ground, meeting the Mandrill's eyes with the same anger filled in his. He felt his heart start to warm, the running temptation of throttling him, right here and now. Maybe it would knock some sense into that damned monkey... or maybe... the rage that he's barely managed to contain ever since his embarrassing attempt to match up with Eiena in a spar could be released if he punished that Mandrill easily. The single thought was satisfying enough.

"Both of you, enough!" Eiena demanded angrily. She stood in between them, which was the only thing right now, keeping Aiden from sprinting straight towards the Mandrill. "This is immature behavior from both of you and it's getting on my nerves." she looked at the Mandrill but her eyes settled on Aiden for the longest. What he saw in her eyes what he felt... was shame and disappointment, it made him uncomfortable, which made him guiltily look away from her gaze.

Her attention turned back towards, the Mandrill, drawing out a sigh from her nose. "I don't know your name."

A few seconds later, he answered, "erm... Iaden," he answered.

Her mouth twisted into a warm smile, one a mother would give, "I'm Eiena, and his name is Aiden." she said, gesturing over to the young lion.

"Pleasure meeting you." Iaden returned the smile.

"Alright now that introductions are out the way, can we please discuss how the hell we're going to find this guy?"

Iaden frowned, "His name isn't 'this guy' it's Rafiki, and I already have it covered." he went on, "How about us three just look for him?"

"Are you serious!?" Aiden yelled in a loud, outraged, tone, "Did you not hear a single word I said? The. Pride. Must. Know.'

"I heard you loud and clear, but not telling them wasn't part of my plan."

Aiden eyed him suspiciously, "What're you saying?"

"Maybe if we tell the king and queen, instead of sneaking off, we can ask them if us three can travel to find him. If we travel in a smaller group, it'll be easier, and I'm familiar with some of the places Rafiki like's to disappear."

"That's actually a better plan than your original one. Nice job Iaden." Eiena implied, "Though, are you really sure Simba and Nala will risk us three going out there alone?"

"I didn't think of that," he admitted sadly.

Eiena could see the confidence in his eyes start to dim, and it made her uneasy. Iaden desperately wanted to see his master again, and she knew he would do anything to make that happen. Desperation makes people reckless, they are too blind to see what's being thrown at them, Eiena knew that better than anyone.

 _Zeni._

His name alone sent a shiver down her spine. The lion she had met years ago.

The lion she started to trust.

The lion that betrayed her without hesitation.

The lion that left her traumatized throughout all these years. Still lingered around in her memories. She often had dreams about him, laughing, taunting her, because she was so damned stupid to think-

"Eiena?" Iaden called, cutting away her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," she lied, her eyes quickly looked away from the Mandrill and fixed her gaze on Aiden, "Come on Aiden, we should get going."

Aiden wordlessly hurried out of the den, relieved that this little excursion was over. Eiena looked back at Iaden, "Don't worry he isn't always like that."

"Hope not. He might be the biggest jerk I've ever met."

Eiena laughed lightly, "That's the first time I've ever heard anyone say that about him. Probably won't be the last either." she joked, "It was good meeting you Iaden, and I'm confident that we will find Rafiki. It might take some time though."

"I'll do _whatever_ it takes to find him."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the early arrival of night. The cold winter breeze ran through the forest and made it's way into the warm, dark cave. He swiped some of the long strands of mane away from his eyes after he slowly opened them, blinking some of the crust in his hazel eyes away as well as running his tongue around his dry mouth. He swept his gaze throughout the dark cave where the crescent moon illuminated the interior, feeling the gentle wind once again allow his mane to dance slightly. Becoming aware of some of the lionesses bunched up together to provide warmth which was a surprise to him, considering how hadn't known how strong the bond between the lionesses was. It was quite pleasant to see, he thought. Not having to worry about rivalries between all of them and having to step in allowed him to release a sigh of relief. The king finally gathered the energy to get up off of his belly, moving up onto his paws and stretching his back, shaking some of the particles from the ground that were attached to his mane. Then proceeding to look at each of the lionesses faces, recognizing every single one of them with his extensive memory bank. However, one lioness, in particular, had been missing.

Uni was her name. He recalled them only having an interaction once or twice and he barely knew much about her.

 _It is best to get to know a little bit more about who you're working with right? It won't sting to have a small talk._

Deciding that it was necessary to have a chat with her, Zeni stepped over multiple bodies belonging to fast asleep lionesses, focused on not making any sort of noise to give away what he was doing, keeping his paws light.

Finally, he made it to the end of the cave, looking over his shoulder to make sure his quiet maneuvers were enough to guarantee his escape without having to explain. Giving one final glance over his shoulder, he stepped out onto the grass, breathing in the fresh air and breathing out. Hoping that his night would peaceful as it is now.

Figuring out that he should probably look for a scent first, Zeni lowered his head and sniffed, trying to pick up the scent that he wanted to belong to the missing lioness Uni. Although taking a while, eventually, his dark pink colored nose caught where the scent was coming from on the ground and faced to where he needed to go. Zeni lifted up his head and started to sprint south, his ears catching the noise of his paws hitting the ground at a rapid pace which made some pieces of mane annoyingly hang over his forehead, however, deciding to ignore it for now. Continuing down the path the scent followed, dashing past large tree's and feeling the dirt clinging to his paws. Finally escaping into the clear, night, landscape, that astonished him because of how beautiful it looked.

He slid to a halt, allowing some of the dirt to rush up into the air, breathing heavily like an exhausted buffalo. Not quite common for Zeni, though, he assumed that it was because his body hadn't awaken fully which was the only explanation considering the training he went through. All those gruesome moments, all those sleepless nights. He never denied it, he was a loner, probably the biggest loner anyone would ever meet but did he care? No. Zeni never needed friends to support him in his quest for power, he never needed family, he only needed himself and because of the hardship and failures he had to go through, he's become stronger than ever. All the lionesses bow down to him, his master is grateful that he was his student and now, there was nobody that could stand in his way.

 _I guess I truly am I monster for thinking such things. But they're all true... no one needed to be there for me because I'm me. It's not in my nature to depend on anyone and that's final._

 ** _But Eiena opened your heart, didn't she? She showed you what it was like to feel those different emotions. Love. Happiness._**

 _No... she didn't._

 _ **You're not a very good liar.**_

 _I know what the hell I am. Who are you to judge? You're just some disease in my head. I'm not insane at all._

 ** _It takes one to know one Zeni._**

 _What's that supposed to mean? Are you seriously calling me a disease?_

 ** _You're the very personification of a spreading disease. You bring conflict everywhere you go, it's how you survive. Just like you brought conflict among Eiena. Just like you did with your now deceased parents._**

 _Was that remark about my parents supposed to touch a nerve? My parents had always hated me, they knew what I was. They knew what I was born to be, and they hated it. They hated me for coming into their lives. I wish I danced in their blood after those rogues ran off after they murdered them. That's the only thing I regret. Matter a fact, I wish they were alive so I could show them how I proved them wrong, just like the rest of them._

The voice remained silent.

 _What? No, retort that would make me go into an uncontrollable rage? Have I finally managed to shut you up?_

Again, nothing.

 _I suppose so. Just like all of them in the past, I know when to finally keep you-_

 ** _If you were smart enough, you'd be able to see that this won't end well for you. At this point, Zeni, there will be no tears shed after your death, only two pawsful of disgust. You're no monster Zeni, you're something else. You're worse than a monster. You're just a cub in a grown lion's body. That's worse than any monster._**

"Ha! You really think I care demon? Don't you ever think for a single second that I don't know what the hell I am! It doesn't frighten me, I just embrace it!" Zeni's muzzle turned into a malevolent grin, every tooth in his mouth showing and his eyes still focused on the moon, "Before I leave this life, my kingdom- _NO!_ Every part of Africa will be marked by my wrath and my brilliance! Not you, nor a single _soul_ can stop me! I'm my own beast!" his claws dug into the ground out of his own excitement, breathing like a madman, "Mark my words demon. You're going to witness something you've never seen before."

 _ **But do you know the consequences that will await you?**_

"I do and I don't mind it." he clarified, "You say that this won't end well for me, so that gives me the impression that you can either see my future or you're taking a highly stupid guess to how all of this will end. So tell me, can you see the future demon?"

 ** _Yes and no. I'm only allowed to get a small glimpse of what the future holds for you, meaning that I don't see how the entire ending for you, unfortunately._**

"No matter. That only means that I have to train myself to exceed beyond the limits of the ordinary lion brain."

 _ **You sound ridiculous. That's impossible.**_

He laughed, "That only makes me want to attempt to do it more."

 ** _Out of all the animals, I have met, you're one of the ferocious mentally._**

Zeni smiled, "I'm flattered demon. That might be the first and only compliment you ever give me starting now. I won't ever forget it."

The voice didn't say a word after that, proud that he had the last word in their what seemed like an eternity conversation, however, his ears twitched at the sound of ruffling grass. It sounded close he noted, looking behind him and in front of him to take notice of any quick movement around him. He had found none, though, still on guard as his claws were unsheathed, waiting for someone to attack him, but to his displeasure-

He whipped his head to turn towards the loud roar that came from above, a figure coming down on him at a fast speed made his eyes widen in surprise and before he could react, he felt the teeth of the rogue sink into his back but not buckling under his knee's, wrestling against the pain on his back and feeling claws start to pierce his skin easily, but still not panicking. Quickly rolling over on his back where his weight would crush the rogue under him, hearing the loud roar of the rogue brought satisfaction to his ears and he thought quickly about his next move, quickly rotating his body to where he looked down at her, noticing her teeth crusted with his own blood, her blue eyes narrowed angrily. Zeni roared while delivering a claw to the lionesses face. Feeling the blood begin to stain his black claws, though before preparing to attack again, he felt another pair of claws drown into his skin. He roared in pain but retaliated by pulling the same move as before, dropping onto his back and letting his weight suffocate the lioness victim to it. This, unfortunately, had failed, Zeni had forgotten about the previous lioness too quickly, thinking that she would be out of it for a while, thinking that his manevuers were enough for it to be one on one, he was mistaken and he paid for it by receiving a downward, diagonal claw on the right side of his face.

Zeni roared in agony and made a hasty retreat, rolling off of the lioness and trying to gain distance.

He felt amounts of paranoia, Zeni slowly climbed to his paws, teeth gritting as the pain continued spreading across his face, holding a paw over his left eye. Then slowly moving his paw from his face and letting it hover in front of him, examining the blood blanketed over it.

Anger boiled up inside him, switching his gaze up towards the lioness who breathed heavily, his hovering paw balling up and trembling angrily.

 _Couldn't you have told me they were coming?_

 ** _I'm merely a spectator Zeni, I'm here to watch you fail or succeed until you die._**

 _Well, thanks for that._

"That's enough both of you. I think Zeni got the message." A deep voice behind him ordered.

Zeni turned his neck to see who was behind the mystery voice and his eyes met with a brown pelted, brown mane and light brown eyed male lion. His tail whipping back nonchalantly and his body posture calm as well.

 _How the hell did he get behind me without making a sound?_

He took a step towards Zeni, "My name is Chumvi and you're in quite a lot of trouble, Mr. Zeni."

* * *

 _"Come on Aiden we must hurry! There will be others arriving!" Eiena ordered, sprinting through the woods with Aiden right behind her, she took a look over her shoulder, grateful that the cub keeps up with her, but unsure of how long either of them could keep this pace up with the two lion's hunting them down. There was too little time for her to sit and grieve over the loss of her pride members and the king and queen. It was just far too late._

 _"Uh, Eiena? Do you think we can just hide somewhere for now?"_

 _"Good idea!"_

 _Eiena stopped herself from running farther. Feeling Aiden's tiny body smashed into her back leg after stopping in front of him suddenly, but she hadn't even acknowledged it. Turning her head left and right, looking for a possible hiding place, but unluckily enough there was none, the tree's the only objects laid among her gaze. Panic was starting to coil up inside, barely managing to keep it under control. Reinforcements would be arriving soon and they were running out of time, they needed an efficient place to locate themselves until they passed by, but the problem was how long would they have to run? How long would it be until they found them in wherever they would hide? How long would it be until she collapsed due to the bruises and scratches gifted from Zeni? Oh how much she hated that traitor of a lion._

 _"Erm... Eiena?"_

 _"Yes Aiden?" she said without giving him a single glance._

 _"Why are you covered in so much of that red stuff?"_

 _"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about it." she dismissed._

 _Damn, reinforcements will definitely be looking for paw prints and it's not possible to cover them quickly considering how far we've run. Dammit! I can't fight with these wounds._

 _"Over here, I can hear them!" A lion shouted from a distance._

 _"Let's go Aiden!"_

 _"Right behind you!"_

 _The two ran off, bolting through the dark forest where the moon had been their only source of light, Eiena was grateful for it, however, sighting what was in front of her had yet to become easier for her. Aware of an approaching tree ahead, she instinctively push herself up into the air, first using her back legs and adjusting her body mid-air to make sure she hadn't even touched it, then using her front paws to land as she began coming down on the ground which assisted her hind legs to land on the ground easily._

 _"Jump Aiden!" Eiena shouted behind her, but this was to no avail as she heard the small grunt of the cub and the sudden drop of his body._

 _She stopped running, twisting her body around to find the cub laid on his stomach, slowly trying to get back up._

 _"I think we're close!"_

 _Eiena ran over towards the cub speedily. Using her nose to help the cub climb up on his feet quicker which worked but Eiena heard them coming closer and panic fought it's way into her mind, "Come on!" she yelled again and took off without the slightest of hesitation. Coming near more fallen tree's along the ground though not a problem for her as she repeated the same move from before. Aiden had made more progress with leaping over them, which hopefully would raise their chances of surviving Eiena thought._

 _"Eiena... I'm getting... tired." Aiden complained._

 _"Just a little bit farther. Wait!" Eiena stopped running again, and again Aiden crushed into her hind leg, but still not showing a reaction off of it. She lowered her body down enough for Aiden to climb, "Get on!" she ordered. Aiden winced a bit at her loud, demanding voice but continued to climb himself on her back. Moving slowly, but finally making it on top. The desperate lioness felt the cub's grip tighten around her, signaling to her Eiena she could now take off in which she did. She heard the small grunts of the cub as Eiena felt his body bounce up and down caused by her speed. She slid to stop herself from going any further, then taking a sharp left into the medium-sized bushes. Although blinded momentarily she continued to move, hoping the cub could manage for just a bit longer on her back, but the bushes made that difficult than it seemed._

 _Pushing through the pain though, she begged her body to accelerate, moving through the bush like her life depended on it which was the fuel to her encouragement to move her feet faster like she was about to get trampled by a million angry giraffe's._

 _Just a little bit more, Eiena! Come on!_

 _Her legs stung with pain, threatening to collapse on the ground and allow herself to be taken into their paws mercilessly. Part of her mind wanted her to do it, wanted her to stop running, however, the other part of her mind told her to keep moving, to embrace the hurt and she did. The lioness roared as she emerged through the pushes, looking left and right, deciding where to go, processing the possible outcomes depending on which she way she went._

 _Eiena's ears then picked up the sound of tousling grass just where she came from, and she assumed that it was her new profound enemies._

 _Dammit! She screamed in her mind and eventually took the left route, taking a sharp turn towards that direction and the sudden, "There they are!", gave her more motivation to turn up her running speed, not giving a care if the cub would be harmed but caring enough to the point where the could live through this. Not even the single presence of a harmless cub on her back stopped her. Her chest started to heat up, as if she was in the middle of never-ending heat, escaping the wrath of the blood spilling murderers that she knew were behind her. Again, Eiena took another left turn, but alas she approached the beginning of a downwards hill that didn't look so pleasant. She pondered on what to do._

 _"Aiden, climb down and run for me!"_

 _"Alright!"_

 _The lioness slowed her momentum down just a bit, however, it felt like the hill was still coming quickly, "Hurry Aiden!" she yelled, feeling him standing on her back, trying to keep his balance and all but pushed off Eiena's back into the air, Eiena couldn't help but watch to see if he had a safe landing, but her worries ceased as the cub miraculously landed with ease! Although stumbling a bit, however managing to keep up with a rather impressed Eiena._

 _"Good job! Now get in front of me, close your eyes and prepare for impact!"_

 _"Why close my eyes?"_

 _"Trust me, you're gonna need to!"_

 _Eiena let him proceed to run in front of her and with the shove of her nose to boost him, the cub accelerated towards the hill with her green eyes spectating. She watched him take a small jump off the edge and fall down. She took a glance over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw the two malicious-looking male lions's coming at her from a distance which made her move her feet faster, dirt kicking up to her underbelly as she took more lunges towards the edge of the hill, and finally, just like Aiden, completed a small leap into the air, and made her way down._

 _Quickly she forced her back to hit the slope of the hill, a loud grunt coming from her throat. Sharp rocks stabbed in her the back as she went down with grit white teeth. But soon came the realization that she was going too fast and that the crash to the surface could possibly break a few ribs or worse. She thought quickly, twisting her body on her left side, immediately unsheathing her claws and plunging them into the slope behind her, the bad side to this was that it was extremely painful for her claws but nonetheless she felt herself slowing down which raised the only objective, which was to get through this torture and luckily for her it wasn't and soon her body came in contact with the ground, falling onto her ribs then the momentum making her roll onto her stomach, letting out a groan._

 _A second or two later, she felt a tiny paw shake her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, blinked, and proceeded to get on all of her paws. To make sure they escaped fully, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed the two lion's staring down at her. She only recognized one of them from down there and it was Zeni. She turned around completely to get a better look at him, and her facial expression changed into a hard frown, and even from down here, she could see how neutral his face looked with that mane of his shuffling in the light wind._

 _"Eiena... who... who are they?" Aiden asked beside her._

 _"I don't think I know anymore."_

 _As time went on, both pairs eventually went on their own way, and during the time, new enemies were formed._

* * *

 _I had a choice to back then, rescue Aiden and take him into my care for good, or leave him to die and only worry about myself. I chose to rescue him, that has to mean something._

Her eyes switched over to a dull-faced Aiden walking beside her then back to the path which Priderock stood in.

 _Wherever the hell you are Rafiki, we'll find you. Somehow._

She hadn't known the monkey that long, but she knew he could find ways to disappear without leaving a single footprint. It was obvious that he was an excellent hider, but this certain scenario had been different. Iaden told her that he had been doing this every month, disappearing without a word. It was strange.

Eiena and Aiden started their walk towards the entrance of the den, moving at a calm pace.

 _Is someone telling him to meet somewhere? And if so, for what reason? Why not tell anyone? Why put his student through all of that without telling him anything?_

"Eiena, I have a question for you," Aiden said.

"Hmm?"

"What was going on between you and that lion? You know the one that you got angry with for being on the wrong side. I think his name was Deni or Eni?"

"I..." There was simply no reply for that answer. Zeni was someone that she had refused to talk about, she found herself rarely even thinking about him, only when she's angry which was fitting considering that the lion did wash away everything they were starting to build together. She frowned, "He's a traitor. Scum." she added bitterly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were pretty pissed at him. You and he must have had a strong relationship if you were that angry at him."

Eiena closed her eyes and sighed, "We had only known each other for a day. There wasn't anything special between us."

"Doesn't really matter, special bonds can be formed even if two individuals only see each other for a day. Love at first sight, I think it's what some say."

"And how would you know that student?"

"Because that's how Nezu and I have such a good friendship in the first place. The moment we started talking to each other we knew that we would get along just fine." he said, "Can't say the same for the other lionesses my age in the pride though. They always talk behind my back like I can't even hear them and worse! They treat me like I'm some sort of creature they've never seen before! Sometimes I feel like Nezu is the only smart one at my age."

"I don't know impress them somehow. Maybe they will take a liking towards you if you do something spectacular, but I'm not really good with that stuff."

"Did you have friends in our pride? I don't think I ever saw you around often, maybe once or twice."

"I was way too focused on trying to impress the king and queen, become their pet which I am still embarrassed about 'till this day. I learned that I really don't need the opinions of others, I just focused on myself."

Aiden blinked, comprehending her words, "I get it... so is that how you became so strong in combat? Worrying only about yourself?"

"That's half of it." she admitted, "Most of where my motivation came from was protecting you until I was down on my stomach, dead."

"Ooh... so should I be flattered or just happy that I'm so special someone needs me to be kept alive?"

She laughed, softly hitting his forepaw with her paw in a non-hostile manner, a smirk making it's way on her muzzle, "Shut up you, or I'll give you a spar you won't ever forget."

"Trust me, I won't forget about the last one either. I couldn't even hit you!"

She stretched out an arm, shaking the growing mane on his head, "Defense always wins my dear student!"

"No one ever trained you?"

"Oh yeah, of course, everyone has a trainer! My trainer just happened to be the-" Eiena intentionally cuts herself off, aware that the mention of his father would hoist more questions. "Well uh... now that I think about it, I never really had a trainer." she lied.

"So you taught yourself how to defend yourself? That's amazing!" he exclaimed happily, "How'd you do it?"

She shrugged, "Comes with the experience I guess."

They made their way up the slope, then both of them noticing the crowd of lionesses surrounding an unidentifiable lioness, however, that's when they heard the loud triumphant roar of Nala which was easy for Eiena to recognize. A smile quickly warped on her face, "That's definitely her." Eiena stated then the loud roar of the other many lionesses following up on Nala's roar, making it powerful as they all did it simultaneously. Soon the echo of the roars died down and soon the group separated some making their way past Eiena and Aiden and continuing down the slope, some laying down and resting in the den and there in the middle of it all, was Nala. The queen stood there, looking at the ground as if thinking about something.

"I just saw Nezu, I'm going to go talk with her," Aiden told before he walked off down the slope. Eiena nodded at this and watched him walk along with the other lionesses headed down as well. Then turning her attention back to Nala, and after a minute or two, moving towards her-

"Omph!" she grunted as she bumped into another lioness.

She made eye contact with a pair of angry dark eyes, "Sorry," Eiena said.

"You better be." the lioness spat before rushing past her.

Meanwhile Eiena struggled to keep her anger tamed, sighing, though she wished she could one day get a good shot to that lionesses jaw to shut her up and show who the hell isn't to be messed with, but she wasn't familiar with this pride and their 'ways' yet so it wasn't helpful to stir up trouble, how much it bothered her though.

"Is she giving you trouble?" Nala's asked.

She gazed at the blue-eyed lioness, "It's definitely not the first time one of those foul-mouthed lionesses spoke to me that way, hopefully, it's the last."

"I'm assuming you came here to talk about Aiden? How did Rafiki act with him?"

Eiena nodded, "Rafiki wasn't even there. Only his student, Iaden. He told me that Rafiki has been doing this for a while now. Do you know about it?"

Nala shook her head, "No, I have no knowledge on that. It definitely is an issue though."

"So what will you do? Who will treat the lionesses that have injuries?"

"It's a long shot but we might have to depend on Iaden to treat their wounds. We better pray to the great kings that Rafiki trained him to at least do that. It's our only hope."

"Iaden want's to come along with us to find him and he won't stay here no matter who tells him to. I can see it in his eyes, he's very determined."

Nala raised a brow, "Wait you're planning to find him yourself?"

"That's the other thing," Eiena replied, "Aiden, Iaden and I, want to find him on our own. Iaden doesn't want this to be a bigger problem than it already is. Do you think that's the wise thing to do?"

Nala stood silent for a moment before nodding then replying, "he's right, we don't need the other's to concern about this and considering Simba's relationship with Rafiki, I don't want him worrying about it either, so let's keep this between you and me."

Eiena acknowledged it with another quick nod, "Very wise choice. When can we depart?"

"You can go tonight. Take as much time as you need to prepare and keep a close eye on both of those boys."

Eiena chuckled, "I'm going to need the help from the great kings to keep them from tearing each other apart."

"I guess it's not really a surprise. Aiden doesn't work well with others besides you and Nezu."

"That's an understatement. He absolutely hates anyone that isn't me or Nezu."

"Hopefully that won't be a problem." Nala said after sighing through her nose, "We absolutely need to find Rafiki, he's a close member of this pride. We can't afford to lose him right now."

Eiena brought up her paw, softly placing it on the lionesses left shoulder reassuringly, "I promise we'll find him. Aiden and I have this under control, we can do this."

Nala smiled, "I admire your confidence, good luck."

Eiena rotated around, forwarding towards the downward slope and heading down to meet with Aiden who was communicating with a lioness that was out of her earshot and noticing how happy he was with whomever, her curiosity was piqued. As she got closer towards the pair, the lioness face became more recognizable and when she heard Nezu's voice, it was amusing to see reason on why he was smiling.

"You two have a good time?" Eiena teased.

They both looked at her, "Yeah! We won't be seeing each other for a while."

"Wait where are you going?" Nezu asked concerned.

Aiden shared a glance with Eiena, looking back at Nezu, "We're going to try and find Rafiki."

"Why? What happened?"

"We don't know what's happen, all we know is that he's disappeared for an awfully long amount of time, that's why we have to go." She gave Aiden a look that suggested she was not up for any 'but'. Aiden rolled his eyes at this.

"Sorry Nezu, we best be on our way," Eiena concluded as she walked past them.

"Uh... bye, Nezu." Aiden ran off beside Eiena, who had a smirk placed on the corner of her muzzle, his brow arising out of curiosity, "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just guessing what you and Eiena were talking about."

Aiden, however, did not seem amused, a frown forming on his face with narrowed eyes combined, "Whatever you're thinking, think the opposite. Because I already know what you're getting at."

Eiena's cub-like smirk grew wider, but their journey remained in silence.

* * *

Silence and tension stood between them all. Zeni glared daggers at the brown furred lion that called himself Chumvi. "And I'm supposed to know who the hell you are?"

"Not precisely, though, after I'm done with you, I assure you will know who the hell I am, Zeni." He finished with a smile, then looking over at his lionesses, and giving them a nod.

The lionesses swarmed over Zeni, pouncing on his back and in the blink of an eye, he was struggling to push them off his back. In outrage, he roared,"Get off me!"

"I am not here to kill you, Zeni. I'm here to give you a chance."

"I don't want a chance, I want you to get your stupid lionesses off me!"

Chumvi grabbed at the dirt on the ground with Zeni eyeing him suspiciously. He examined the dirt in his paws mixed with torn off small, torn off grass, then accurately tossing it straight at Zeni's face, "You have such a temper, it's actually magnificent." He said watching the pinned down lion spit out some of the dirt that managed to get into his mouth.

Zeni glowered at him, but he seemed unaffected, instead, merely smirking. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Listen to me, Chumvi." The demented tone of Zeni's voice succeeded in gaining Chumvi's attention fully with squinted skeptical eyes, "I hate that you claim that you know me like you know what I'm capable of, but in truth, if you knew even for a short while who I was, you would be off on your way, acting like this never happened. So I'm giving you a choice; if you run away now, you _die._ If you kill me now, you _die._ Either way, this won't end with you ruling my pride, only you dead alongside these lionesses you control."

"Ruling Zeni?" He shook his head, laughing, "Can you believe this guy?" He asked the two lionesses holding Zeni out of disbelief and shock, "I don't want to rule your pride, Zeni. Do you know how much power I would have to give up to be king? I have so many kingdoms under my control Zeni, without the entire pride even knowing. Sneaking my way into a ruler's mind, blackmailing them and no, I won't tell you how I do it."

"You won't win this."

"Silly Zeni, I've already won!" He glanced up at the two lionesses, "You can let him go," he commanded and they followed as ordered, one of the lioness moving to the left of Zeni's side, one moving to the right.

"You aren't killing me?"

"In exactly two days from now, you will encounter an order of events that you will have to solved in order to get your reward."

Zeni stood up, "What are you even-"

"First off," he cut in, "Let's say you found out bad things about bad individuals in your pride and when you find out these things, you instantly express anger due to that adorable temper you have." Zeni observed him pace back and forth in front of him, tackling the urge to attack him there, "Second, you try to think of a consequence for this person, you want to hurt him for doing such a terrible thing to you, seeking a good punishment to hand, while in reality, it was only something to divert you from the actual crime committed in your pride. What am I getting at exactly?" Chumvi, stepped closer, leveling his gaze with Zeni, "In exactly two days Zeni, someone in your pride will betray you, someone will die, and it's up to you to find that who did it, why it happened, and why weren't you smart enough to see that the answer was right in front of you."

"And where did you come into play in all of this might I ask?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I have eyes everywhere in your pride. Matter a fact, I've persuaded someone in your pride to work with me to make sure you're tortured mentally."

 _ **Oooh, I like this one.**_

"Well, it has been fun Zeni, but unfortunately I have other matters to attend to." He turned around, walking in between the lionesses, "Good luck." He said lastly before his body eventually parted off the farther he walked away with the lionesses following behind him.

 _How dare he..._

He shuddered angrily. How arrogant could this Chumvi lion be? How foolish- No, it was best to not underestimate him he told himself. This guy clearly knew what he was doing. Zeni needed to focus on what the rogue informed him, but he felt exhausted, there was no way to think in this current state he was in. He had to tell Sinner, his master, about this, maybe he could help.

 _No... I can't tell him. I have to do this alone. I have two days to interrogate every single lion in this god damn pride and if I don't find out who's the traitor, someone's life will be taken. Somebodies blood would be on my paws. I can't let that happen._


	8. Chapter 8

_**DAY 1: Survival of the Fittest.**_

* * *

"Hey, wake up." his eyes pointed upwards into the night as they opened. He looked over towards his left at the stern looking lioness, Eiena. "Come on it's time to go," she whispered.

He groaned, dreading the idea of fully ending his good, long nap, "Can't we wait until-"

"No." Eiena cut off, and he could perceive by her tone she had no intention of arguments. As always. Eiena had this god given ability to never run out of energy, always ready to do what was needed to be done, and although that was somewhat of a good thing, waking him up in the midst of his sleep to either spar or run laps around pride rock was not good for him in his opinion.

"Let's not keep Iaden waiting. Out of all three of us, I'd say he's remarkably anxious to find Rafiki."

Aiden couldn't help but roll his eyes, completely forgetting that he was coming alongside them on their travels. He didn't care how much he cried about it. There was not a single hint of doubt in Aiden's mind that would suggest Iaden could hold his own, he looked like a weakling and acted like one. The desperation to find his master made him ill-minded. What was he thinking? If Iaden maybe thought about how Rafiki was able to return home unharmed after disappearing for a span of a few days, then maybe he would think Raifki was capable of handling his own and worrying didn't have to occur. Either way this was a waste of time in Aiden's eyes, and he hated how determined Eiena was to get this done.

"Aiden!" He heard Eiena's voice yell from a distance.

"Coming!" he called back.

He got up on his paws, releasing a lengthened yawn, his gaze corporating with the darkness of the night rather quickly after a couple of blinks. He began moving, following Eiena's scent through the barely separated parallel tree's. There, within a minute, he was enough in earshot to hear the two talking with each other. Hearing the young mandrill asking, "so what do we do about food? Are you and Aiden going to hunt?"

"Can't you hunt for yourself?" Aiden asked with a sharp edge implemented in his tone.

He met the Mandrill's fierce glare, expecting him to say a smart-mouthed retort, but whatever bitter retort he had ready for him, Iaden kept it to himself, aiming his gaze towards Eiena once again.

"Food shouldn't really become a top concern for this. Nezu and I could probably serve up something that would last all of us a few days."

Iaden smiled, "That would be amazing, wouldn't it?" he agreed.

"Take all the time you need with trying to create small talk."

They both regarded Aiden with a single glance, Iaden whispered, "And he's coming with us why, exactly?"

Eiena snickered at the comment, "We travel everywhere together. Ever since he was a cub, he always wanted to tag along with me. He won't ever admit that though."

"Let's pray to the great kings he doesn't throw a temper tantrum, eh?"

Eiena laughed at that, knowing how high the odds of that happening were great. "Let's hope not."

Aiden frown grew more animated, "Let me remind both of you that, I can still leave. I don't need to be here."

"You're right. Go ahead and-" Eiena put a paw on his shoulder, opposing him from going on with his retort.

"Enough of this." Eiena ordered both of them, "We need to get a move on."

Both Aiden and Iaden nodded and they soon-

"Wait!" a voice shouted from afar, they all stopped in their tracks to gaze towards the direction the voice came from, a lioness sprinting towards them, then stopping while her breathing continued heavy. "I..." she gulped, grasping ahold of her breath, "I want to come with you."

Aiden and Eiena exchanged long glances, "Why Nezu?" Aiden asked.

"Oh come on Aiden, you know there's nothing back home in the Pridelands for me to do. They won't even allow teenagers to hunt."

A sigh departed from Aiden's nose, "What we do is something that would keep you up at night, Nezu, knowing that every single day, every single time we go out there, we're putting our lives at extreme risk. It's something only a few are capable of."

A frown stuck on her face from his words, "I know what I'm capable of Aiden, are you saying that I'm-"

"No." he interrupted, knowing what exactly what she was about to imply, "you're one of the strongest lionesses I've ever met, but not strong enough for what we're about to get involved in." At that exact moment, Aiden immediately felt the wrongness in the comment, the guilt starting to tug on him, and he stood there, watching Nezu's expression change into disbelief, her mouth agape and violet eyes narrowed.

"How could you even say that?" it was the hurt in her voice that suggested he might have taken it too far, clear anger in her eyes.

Aiden impatiently waited for apologetic words to pop up in his mind, but there were none. Only extended silence surrounding the four.

This time, there was no hurt found in her tone with him, her voice became soft, her frown dissipating with disappointment substituting, "I get it now. You're right."

He moved closer to the point where he could reach out an arm and feel the warmth of her chest, "No, no, I'm not. It was wrong to say that, I just don't think-" there was nothing else he could come up with after that, and he expected Nezu to walk away and leave it at that, but instead, she looked up at him with a weak smile at the corner of her lips, not able to resist the confused look spreading across his face.

"How do you manage to look so gullible when you don't know the answer to someones feelings?"

The adoscelent male lion ripped away from her eyes, his cheeks growing warmer. However, Nezu retaliated by moving her paw up to his face to stare into her gaze, starstruck by the beautiful glisten in the eyes that he often reminisced in his sleep. Explaining how her eyes lit up every time he looked deeply into them was like describing a dream that no one else would believe. "I'm coming with you."

He gazed over at Eiena to get her approval but her face remained neutral, but despise that, he knew he couldn't afford to leave Nezu behind. A smile spread across his face, "Alright, Nezu. You can come, but don't expect it to be easy."

"I won't," she assured.

"Then it's settled. Let's get this done." Eiena addressed courageously.

The four marched straight ahead with different schemes that they all expected to achieve. Eiena, the one who led the group, assumed that she would become the main factor of this group. Even the smallest of mistakes would end up costing her life, or the others life she presumed, which was the fuel to her fiery determination that she hoped would last.

Iaden, lingered behind Eiena. The Mandrill discussed the outcomes if he had failed to find Rafiki in his mind.

 _He's probably the closest thing I've had to a parent and that makes me wonder..._

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Eiena's back, then at Aiden, the two walking beside each other.

 _Is Aiden and Eiena's relationship the exact replica of a mother and son? Is that what it looks like?_

His gaze fixated on the lioness walking beside him after. Recalling that she obtained the name Nezu.

 _At first, when I saw you Aiden, I refused to think it was even capable for someone like you to have friends, but the interaction between you and Nezu intrigued me, and it made me wonder if that was how it was like to have a sibling, to have a circle of trust, hurt, and forgiveness. How... can someone like you possibly understand what it means when you're nothing but a jerk._

His eyes switched back over towards Eiena.

 _And you Eiena, I couldn't thank you enough for all that you're doing. One day I'll actually have the courage to actually say that to your face after this is over, hopefully..._

"Erm, hello." He looked at the lioness who sliced through his thoughts with her soft, kind voice.

Iaden had momentarily been hypnotized under her gaze, noting how lovely the color of her eyes was, which caused him to blink hard in order to regain himself. "Hi."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before, are you... a friend of Aiden's?" she asked.

Iaden scoffed, "Not in a million years. I don't even recall ever saying something to him that would piss him off. Guess there's just some individuals that are born blunt."

He expected her to defend him- to prove to Iaden that Aiden wasn't what he said he was by scrapping out all of the good things he has done in the past, but she merely laughed; he couldn't help but look at her strangely. "Yeah, I'm not surprised as much as you probably thought I would be. That's just who Aiden is. Takes a while to get used to him. He only ever acts nonchalant with me or Eiena."

Iaden's stare switched back towards Eiena, watching her tail remain motionless, hovering over the ground. "Yeah, she told me that too."

They shared a moment of silence, then she spoke again, "I heard about the disappearance of Rafiki and I hope I can help you find him."

He gawked at her in skepticism,"How could you possibly know about his disappearance? Did Aiden tell you?"

Nezu was caught off guard by the aggressiveness in his voice, causing a slight stutter in her tone, "Uh, yeah... yeah he did. Wh-"

"That _bastard."_ he spat with his teeth gritted. "I thought we agreed that no one would know about this. I should've known."

"About finding Rafiki?"

"Yes."

"Well, eventually they have to know-"

"I had the same argument with him the other day, and the reason he told you is visible to me now, and I'll tell you like I told him, this pride doesn't need any more dread. They have been through enough."

"Did you ever consider how offensive it would be to give the pride the cold shoulder when Rafiki has been a longtime ally and friend. Have you ever _thought_ about what would happen even if the pride did find out?"

"You're just like him." the venom stood in his words; the rage on his face was incredibly distinct and it horrified Nezu slightly, even more so in the night. "I can see why you two are friends, you're both blind to see the truth, even when the obvious choice, is my choice."

Nezu moved in front of him, aggressively putting up a paw on his chest, "Okay, first off, you making harsh assumptions about me when you just met me in the flesh, doesn't make your statements any more valid as you think." The frowning lioness removed her paw from his chest, "It's ironic, that you call someone a jerk when you're a close second to becoming something far worse."

Iaden felt his chest begin to warm out of embarrassment as he was now aware of the pairs of eyes spectating the scene, and although he couldn't see Aiden's face from this distance, he knew a smirk was withdrawn on his muzzle, but the fierce glare from Nezu was what kept him from drawing away his attention from her.

The silence continued over them until a lioness taller than Nezu stepped in between them. Iaden moved back, his eyes now averted towards Eiena, and thankfully he was not about to become the victim of Eiena's scolding, her stare fixated on Nezu mainly. "Now, Nezu, we don't need to spend time creating hostile rivalries. Iaden has had a hard time, and I can't blame him for being a bit bitter."

 _She know's that I'm still tense about this whole mess._

He continued listening in, hearing Nezu arguing, "but he started it, Eiena."

"But you were the one that created the entire situation a bigger situation. Instead, you should of just let the words pass by, and ignore him. Don't create a scene. We're trying to get something done and you two fighting against Iaden won't make that any easier." She glared at Aiden, then back at Nezu, "So do us all a favor, even you Iaden, and try keeping quiet. If you have any problems, speak to me."

Judging from Iaden's perspective, Nezu finally realized her mistake, her face dropping the confusion and rage that was previously posted on her face, instead she looked down at her paws, "yes ma'am." he heard her say, and he couldn't help but take some pleasure in that.

"Iaden." He met her hard stare, "make sure that you control your anger towards others, anger is the worst weapon that could ever blind the person emititng it."

He hesitantly nodded and watched Eiena move towards the front of the group without another word.

Iaden, Nezu, and Aiden all exchanged looks towards each other, and that would probably be the last time Aiden looked at him without having a sour expression on his face.

The night became a victim to the overwhelming sun that slowly arrived. The group had been traveling for at least, according to Eiena's calculations, an hour. She peeked over her shoulder, noticing the tired faces all three of them worn. Nezu and Aiden traveled beside each other whilst Iaden not too far behind them, with his medium sized staff assisting him with walking.

She paused in her tracks.

"We've been traveling for quite a bit, why don't we take a rest?"

The three nodded.

Eiena did a complete turn so her body faced all of them and she sat. They sat beside each other, Nezu on the right, closer to Aiden, Iaden on the left, farther.

 _Well, at least they can at least manage to sit beside each other. Somewhat of a start, I guess._

The awkward silence remained over them.

 _I did not think this through..._

"Alright, uh..." the intensity set in the teenager's eyes were enough to make Eiena lose her words for a moment, but regaining herself after, a nervous smile widening on her muzzle, "I guess we can start with some backstories about ourselves. Nezu, how about you go first. Then, Iaden you can go."

"Erm, alright. When I was younger... my father, was a soldier- a dedicated soldier. He always used to protect me and my mother when we were too weak to fend for ourselves, you can pretty much say that we were something that he valued very much- like we were something that kept him going in life. I've always wanted to be like him. I briefly trained with him for some time, but it was all just a game for us, we both were having fun, it wasn't anything serious or something that rose frustration, it was completely the opposite." she struggled to speak again, but pressing on, "One day, my curiosity got the better of me... I saw him go out one day, in the middle of the night, and I wanted to see what he was up to, but to my horror, he was fighting with a lion, a lion I couldn't recognize. The fight had gone off for what seemed like forever, and I saw my father fall, grasping onto a wound located. I wanted to help him- I tried to help him, but..." the lioness suffered a ray of emotions; anger, sadness, and hurt morphing over her features. "whoever he fought with, spotted me and... my father jumped in to save me, even with a wound, even though it cost him his life..." At first, Eiena thought she would break down crying, but to her astonishment, Nezu looked the young adult lioness dead in the eyes, and at that particular moment, there was no anger, sadness, or hurt anymore, only determination. "And to this day, I have vowed that I won't ever allow myself to sit back and watch my close ones die for me because of my inability to defend them. I want to protect those I care about, just like my father."

Eiena smiled at that. "Well then, let's hope you accomplish that goal." She looked over towards Iaden, "Go ahead Iaden. You don't need to be shy."

"I don't know where to begin honestly..."

"I'm curious to know how you met Rafiki, maybe tell us something about that?"

He remained silent for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah. I can start with that." He laid down his staff beside him. "Actually, erm... I would like to start with the life I had before I met Rafiki."

"Go on."

"Never in my life have I ever had parents. I've never known what it felt like to have that kind of connection with someone in my life. I was always curious about how I would have turned out if I hadn't spent so much time alone. Before I met Rafiki, I had always been on the run, I wasn't strong to fight, to stand up for myself, I was too much of a weakling. Then I met him. Rafiki told me that I had much to learn in this world, and he would take me as a student, under his guidance."

Unexpectedly, Nezu asked, "until he decided to retire?"

He gave her a neutral look, "Yeah. If we, unfortunately, don't find Rafiki, then I will take over as the shaman."

"Do you like the idea of becoming a shaman?" Eiena asked.

"How couldn't I? It's my destiny, it's what he raised me to be. Someone that supports the pride, not having to sacrifice blood in order to help others." He looked up at Eiena, "My motive in this life is far different from Nezu's, I want to have the ability to see the truth in others."

"I don't think that that's any different from Nezu's motive at all. Your motive fits into the criteria of helping others, that's something both of you have in common and that's something significant in a way." Eiena shrugged, "Who knows, maybe you'll both grow up one day and work together to help this pride stay balanced, but that's up to you two I suppose. Acting like cubs won't help that happen though, I suggest you two get your disputes with each other settled soon, or else you will get in each other's way."

Iaden and Nezu offered each other's gazes, however, Eiena had yet to see any form of hatred on their expressions, and she even thought Nezu smiled at him.

"Well, then," she regained their attention, "to conclude this, let's move onto Aiden." her gaze switched over towards the brown furred lion.

Aiden glanced away nervously, "No thanks."

Nezu playfully shoved him the shoulder with her paw, "C'mon Aiden, don't be a scaredy-cat."

"I'm not!" He protested angrily.

"Then tell us."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't know Nezu, maybe he's too much of a wimp to even consider telling us about his motive in life, or perhaps he doesn't even have one." Iaden

Aiden, instead of retorting, shot a mean look at Nezu, "See what you did? You encouraged him."

"Not my fault, you're a wuss."

"Stop it!"

Eiena laughed to herself at the banter between the three. The fact that Iaden decided to join in with Nezu to mess with Aiden in an unhostile manner told Eiena a lot, and she thought it was the progress she had been waiting for with him, involving those two.

 _All three of them have interesting goals in their life. I can't wait to see how they progress as the years go by._

* * *

Another common breeze flew by him, the sound of ruffling tree's within earshot.

 _"In exactly two days Zeni, someone in your pride will betray you, someone will die, and it's up to you to find that who did it, why it happened, and why weren't you smart enough to see that the answer was right in front of you._ "

Who could it be? And what did he mean at the last part?

He looked down at his reflection in the small lake.

 _Chumvi..._

The name managed to shoot anger into his heart, his brows furrowing together. The lion was testing his intelligence, testing how long would it take for Zeni to crack.

His jaw clenched.

Chumvi actually had the utter nerve to attempt to break him apart. If this lion knew who Zeni was then he should have known that Zeni was smarter than he thought.

 _He said that he's blackmailed many kingdoms, not even bothering to rule. What kind of lion is that? Whatever, it's better to focus on the task at hand. Now, he said that someone will betray him, but he never gave me a hint on who this specific individual was. Maybe it was just to mess with me but nevermind that, I have to use force to get the answers I need from the lionesses. Someone has to pay today._

 _But I have to consider who is my highest suspect at the moment, and right now, I'm thinking of Enith. Yeah... I'll interrogate him last when I get everyone else out of the way._

His whiskers twitched, and his tail began to whip at the air.

 _But If I catch the wrong person, then I'm done for. The lionesses would get furious with me because I executed someone that was innocent, and Sinner will get upset because of the fact that I got outplayed by someone else. All that training I did in the past would go to waste and I can't let that happen._

"Sir."

The voice had brought little recognization into his mind, so he found the lioness, Uni sitting straight up with, her gaze appointed towards Zeni with light brown painted eyes that were hardly separated from her nose, and her mouth in a thin line. "Since this is urgent I'll get straight to the point. The lionesses are starting to get a little bit... concerned.

Zeni showed curiosity, a crease forming on his forehead as his brows shifted towards each other slightly,"What do you mean?"

"They aren't trusting you as much as they used to and they're scared of what is to come next."

Anger began to settle into his heart, feeling his face start to flush, "What? Do they not remember the way we completely massacred a pride? They should feel happy that they're-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Uni interrupted, calmly, "We won the battle, yes, but some of those lionesses lost friends and family and some of them don't want to go through that again. You know they had to bury their own loved ones right?"

"They're supposed to be strong lionesses."

"But they still have emotions, they have the right to feel those feelings."

Ever rarely did Zeni see himself unable to find a retort, his eyes hardening. "Thank you, Uni. I will make sure you are rewarded for your action.."

"A reward isn't necessary sir, I am just trying to help."

Zeni chuckled, "Are you in a good mood today? or do you always act like this?"

"Just wanting to help sir. Besides, _you_ were the one that lead us to the capture of the king. You're the one who deserves a break."

"We still have that prides king as our prisoner. I still need some answers from him, and I won't stop until I have them."

"You look tired."

"Just experiencing some troubles sleeping that's all." A weak smile formed, flattered that she was showing some concern for him,"How could you tell?"

"Having bags under one's eyes usually indicates lack of sleep or exhaustion and seeing that you have bags under your eyes, I figured..."

"Well, you're right about the lack of sleep part." He admitted after looking at his reflection in the lake behind him, then looking her back into the eyes. This was probably the most she has ever spoken to him and he felt a little bit... relaxed as they continued.

"You might want to get that checked out then, can't lead a kingdom if your half tired can you?" She said, and Zeni found it hard to search for the joking tone in her words, however, it was there which he smiled at.

"You're right. I will, and uh," he looked for a more proper response, but found none, "thank you, again."

She nodded, acknowledging the politeness, turned around, and began walking away with Zeni watching, but before she started walking a thought penetrated his mind.

"Wait!" He called out, and this caused the lioness to pause mid-step, paw raised mid-air and looking over her shoulder,

"Alright. I'm going to need you to listen carefully because what I'm about to tell you may leave you a bit stunned."

"Then why would I want to know about it?"

"Because it's involving a murder."

"Zeni, what are you talking about?"

"Someone came to me last night, a lion named Chumvi and two lionesses. Chumvi told me that in two days someone in this pride will betray us and there will be someone who ends up getting killed. He's trying to play tricks on me by having me solve a stupid puzzle." Zeni sighed, "He also told me that he's done this to other kingdoms before, blackmailing the rulers and ordering them around-"

"And now you happen to be in this trio of rulers he's trying to control."

"I suppose so. Someone will be killed unless we find our culprit."

"And interrogation is really the only way to finding whoever this is?"

Zeni nodded, "And I need you to do me one favor, and that's not to tell my master about this."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What? That doesn't make any sense Zeni, why would you-"

"I don't want his help. I need to show him that I am capable of holding my own in this pride as king. If he finds out that I am struggling with a mental battle with some rogue, then he'll lose trust in me, and he'll kick me off the throne. I've trained my entire life for this moment and I can't let him know that I'm at the edge of my breaking point."

"Zeni..."

"Please Uni," he begged, hating how pathetic he made himself sound.

"Alright. I'll do it, but you have to promise me that no one will get killed."

Zeni immediately gave her a nod, "I promise." he said, and she looked skeptical for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly, but the expression soon passed on, her mouth in a thin line, and then she proceeded into the woods.

 _Alright, with her help, hopefully, this can get done much quicker._

* * *

 _ **And Eiena, Aiden, Nezu and Iaden will start their dangerous adventures in the wild life. Away from the pridelands in order to find Rafiki. Will they be able to cooperate or will they buckle under the tragedies awaiting them?**_


	9. Chapter 9

The joyful smell of the forest not failing to bring some pleasure to Eiena's nose. Her gaze inspected out ahead of her, sensing the occupation of the three teenagers behind her. The search for Rafiki had carried on for quite awhile now, but Eiena's confidence held strong, her body posture lacking the slouchiness the three behind her had registered in theirs.

She made to look over her shoulder, her grass-colored eyes meeting Iaden's form, "Iaden, can you tell me more about where Rafiki last disappeared? Are we close?"

He nodded in response, looking at the mountains that stood from afar, "Yeah but we may encounter a pride that runs this territory. They almost killed me for laying a paw on it.

"Why didn't you tell us about this pride before? Would have made more sense wouldn't it?" For once, there was no bitterness in Aiden's reply, which served to silence any blunt reply that had been forming in Iaden's mind the moment Aiden opened his mouth.

"Because I needed to cease the existing worry I thought some of you would have."

Eiena's gaze held aimed at the Mandrill. The yearning to find Rafiki had not slipped past Eiena, it was obvious that Iaden had the desperation in his eyes and as she to rewind the words in her head the message began to become clearer.

 _He wants us to not worry and completely focus on the task at paw. He wants our mentality right now to mirror his determined but yet careless one._

It all made sense.

"Eiena." Eiena looked at the violet-eyed lioness, "What do you say we do now?"

"I say that all of you leave before something you won't like in the slightest occurs." The deep voice startled all three of them. Eiena eyes widening as she became noticed of the brown maned lion with a dark pelt registered across his body, his physique muscular and nearly taller than her. The three of the teens soon followed her gaze and like her, their expressions had shock written all over them. He briefly scanned over all of them, his icy gaze forcing a chill down Eiena's spine. It was the first time she had felt some fear crumbled up inside of her and even more so as he stared at Eiena the longest.

"Is he apart of the pride that you're so afraid of?" Aiden asked Iaden beside him but kept his eyes on the rogue.

"There's usually more of them."

She snapped out of her sudden trance, bottled up the fear she had yet to find out if it was evident on her face, and sent a grimace at the lion; her claws starting to unsheath until the tips of her claws touched the ground. The lioness scooted her leg back, then she put her right paw out in front of her, and then finally, lowered her head just below her shoulders. "We aren't leaving until we have found what we're looking for." she boldly claimed, but the rogue had shown no reaction from it at all, making no effort to get into fighting stance like Eiena had done.

He held merely his gaze while she continued to investigate him, his tail swiping back and forth calmly, but then suddenly his dark eyes fixed on Aiden she saw, and at that moment his face had hidden any sort of sharpness that formerly was applied on his expression, it was only unreadable;

Aiden and the middle-aged lion stared each other down. She was proud that Aiden had hidden any fear that she knew had been in the pit of his stomach, however, the staredown lasting longer than Eiena's and the rogue, which gave her a little bit of worry, what could he be thinking?

The rogue remained speechless and so did Aiden but a minute after, the rogue glared back at Eiena.

"Then that only leaves me with the choice to kill you without mercy."

"Tell me, rogue, you already made the decision to kill us the moment you saw us, didn't you?"

"Mind reader are we? Consider me impressed, but unfortunately for you, allow me to shoot down that cockiness you hold in your eyes."

With mesmerizing speed dark pelted rogue charged at her. His claws digging and climbing out of the ground kicked up dirt in the air, and instead of attacking Aiden, Iaden, or Nezu, he split the gap between Nezu and Aiden, heading straight for Eiena. The lioness, despite being caught off guard by his speed, had gone on the scramble throwing her body backward to barely elude a claw aimed at her cranium.

He quickly flung out another right arm, and Eiena threw her head down, but still feeling now formerly overgrown hairs atop her head, get sliced off, and she felt herself near falling on her back.

He feinted with the left arm, then again, suddenly threw out his right arm. Eiena felt her head sling back as the hit was connected to her cranium, and her body fell onto the grass with a loud thud.

The unbearable pain made her eyes shake violently, and luckily for her the sound of the rogues paws becoming louder signaled to her that she needed to soon make haste, looking up with wide eyes into the air which had a large lion about to come down on her, yet this didn't deny her the oppurtunity to roll her body away towards her right, and she hoped for a bad landing from the rogue, but Eiena heard all of his paws land on the ground easily which forced her to move up on her paws quickly in which she did.

She felt the blood dripping from her cheek down to her chin but kept her attention right on him. He had an arrogant smirk that erased the icy stare he held which was instead replaced by an egotistic face expression. He continued to walk menacingly like she was downed prey that had been safe to pursue with ease before he quickly rogue broke off into a sprint; Eiena pushing herself to charge at him, running at him with intent to take away a life in her eyes. She released a loud roar that would have almost penetrated her own eardrums if even more powerful and they at the same time pounced in the air with such a great height that one from a distance could have mistaken them for two agile monkeys fighting for their lives.

Eiena felt his paws proceed to push down on her shoulders, the weight too much for her own being, and her back violently smacked down onto the ground. Though that failed to deny the opportunity to let Eiena to kick her legs into the middle part of the lion's stomach, hearing a grunt emit from his throat and feeling the weight of his body lift off of her let her seize the chance to rotate on her side, move up on her paws and pursue him, then after making to leap upon the lions back, she wrapped her arms around his back, then continuing to bite down on the thick mane, trying to get through to the neck that proved to be difficult than it seemed. He struggled to reach over his shoulder and bite down on the shoulder on Eiena to her luck. He did, however, manage to painfully rip apart a painful piece of her skin on her shoulder, but that had not yet to make her flea.

"Haha, it seems that I have a _disgusting_ rat on my back!" But before she could muster up a reaction from the insult, the lion now reached over to bite down on her left shoulder and threw his head down so her body drilled into the ground with such force that made the world vibrate around her. The lioness screamed in pain, holding the bite mark on her left shoulder - that had crimson red blood dripping down to the ground - with her right paw.

Aiden watched with horror; his body started to tremble as he continued to watch her scream out in agony.

Nezu glanced over towards him after having her own moment of shock at the sudden downfall of Eiena, "Aiden!" she called to him but for once, Nezu's shout of his name meant nothing to him. She continued to watch Aiden stare down his masters- his mother down on the ground, the cries of pain echoing in his ears, the bottom of his lip twitching, his claws beginning to unsheath, and yes she saw it, the rage that had he had once shown before, but from such a long time ago. He was on the edge of charging towards the rogue even if he knew he was getting slaughtered.

Nezu stepped in front of him, trying to make look her in the eyes, but it was completely like he was looking right through her like she wasn't even there- like she didn't exist! "Aiden listen to me-"

The demand, at last, forced him to meet her gaze, but it wasn't the Aiden she knew anymore. It was the look she thought Aiden would never direct towards her; the look of uncontrollable rage, the look that turned good lions cold and, ruthless. It made her question Aiden's true form. "You have about five seconds before I permanently rip out your windpipe so I don't ever have to hear you utter a single word about what I'm about to do.

Nezu was stunned.

Iaden couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing.

He kept his eyes focused on the young lioness, waiting for her to back away in which she did. She stood beside Iaden, her eyes closed, and then his eyes flicked back on the dark-furred lion.

The lion male looked over his shoulder glaring down Aiden like he had sensed his eyes ingrained on his back, then he proceeded to do one complete turn so his entire body faced Aiden. The rogue's eyes looked Aiden up and down, studying him as before. "So you're Aiden, correct?" He ignored the rogue's question, not bothering to actually tell him he was correct, gradually taking a step towards him.

Aiden took a deep breath. This was the moment his training had to come into play; the anger, and frustration that had been building for so many years as he trained, was now being put to the test.

He took another step now within the range where the lion could have run towards him and attack there, but he stayed, not moving a muscle to harm Aiden. He puffed out his chest slightly, not ripping away from the rogue's dark colored eyes.

And with the venom that emanated in his tone, and the fervent hatred stamped on his face, he spat out, "I'm the one that's gonna puncture a hole in your lungs."

"Well, I'd like to see you try kid. Let's see what you've got."

* * *

"So am I done, sir?" The innocent eyed lioness asked, sitting in front of Zeni.

The cave, den had been swarmed by the eye-piercing sunlight. Illuminating the front part of the cave while the left side, where Zeni had been located, remained darker. He released a sigh, "yes, that will be all. Go." And the lioness soon hurried off into the field with all of the other pride members. That had already four down today and fifteen lionesses remained. "This has gone on for way too long," Zeni complained. His gaze moved over towards Uni, the only single presence in this room that gave him some sort of comfort. "How long do you think this'll take?"

The lioness acknowledged him with a stern gaze, sitting down at a moderate distance beside him, "With all due respect sir, I hope you realize still that someone is about to be murdered and someone in _this_ pride is that murderer.

He shook his head, now aware of how silly he made the comment sound. "Yeah, you're right."

Zeni set his gaze towards the entrance of the stone-floored, bland smelling cave. He inhaled and shot out a roar that was enough to fill the entire area, which would mean that the next lioness called had permission to enter. This particular lioness who entered the den had a tawny-colored pelt, walking towards the two with her head straight up applied with a half-hooded eyes, and her mouth in a straight line. She placed herself in front of Zeni, her unique, burgundy eyes, looking back at Uni and him. "So why am I here?"

Zeni was sure that he had gotten out the word and this made him furrowed his brows skeptically, "Oh, you haven't heard? There's a traitor in this pride and we're talking to every lioness in this pride to see who's the scum here."

She blinked at him, "Zeni, you've known me for a while now. You know that I would never-"

"I'm sorry, but I need to find out."

"And you _will_ address him as sir and not by his birth name. He's the king you know, show some respect." The petite lioness narrowed her eyes at the Uni, though the persistent lioness narrowed her eyes right back, the authority set in them.

The lioness had given up on the brief trade of glares, and cowardly looked back at Zeni who kept his gaze firmly on her even while she was swapping mean looks with Uni, "And you're telling me you're going to be working with her?" she snorted, "She's one of the most hated lionesses in this pride! How can you work with someone with such a low reputation?"

Zeni let the insult slip past his ears, not bothered to acknowledge the disrespect given to Uni, "Let's get down to business, shall we? Now, have you experienced any sort of disputes with any of the lionesses here?"

The lioness had a frown still sat on her face at the reply, but she answered anyway, "I do remember this time one lioness vented on about me getting on her way when I actually didn't. Matter a fact, I remember that day she yelled at pretty much half the whole group of huntresses there."

"Tell me more."

"We had been arguing for a while. Some friends of mine told me that I was in the right, and that particular lioness had no business getting angry with me when she failed to fully kill easily wounded prey." she continued, "and now that I think about it, she has always had this annoying habit of pointing at others when it was her fault in the first place. I've seen her do this twice a week. It's something a cub would do."

"Yet you didn't bother to tell Zeni?" Uni put in.

"I didn't want to bother Zeni with foolish behavior. He has better things to do since he is a king like you said."

"What's the lionesses name?" Zeni asked.

"Urita."

He tried to rename every lioness in this pride, but that particular name never came to mind and this made him think. "Do you know where this lioness has gone now?"

She shook her head no and that worsened the pool of frustration resting deep down in his stomach. Wasting time to find one lioness was not going to cut it. If she isn't the killer then Zeni would have poured all of his time into the incorrect choice and that would give the killer the advantage.

But as if Uni read his thoughts, she suggested, "do you want to conduct a further research on this lioness, sir? I and my sister can find her and see how she acts." The idea was music to his ears. Not only would this allow him to search for any other lionesses, but he and Uni splitting up would

"That does sound like a good idea," Zeni said, but his gaze redirected back towards the lioness in front of him, "I would like to know more though. Where does this lioness often disappear?"

"Me and my friends were curious about that as well, but we actually don't know. Often when she rages, she storms away into the woods, but I don't know exactly what she does in those woods."

Zeni gave Uni a glance and she did the traded it back and he knew what it meant. Zeni looked back at the lioness, "You're dismissed for now. If you see this lioness around here, doing the thing you say she does, let me know." She responded to the command with a quick nod. She then got up on her paws, turned and walked out of the den. The sound of her pawsteps soon disappeared as well as her body thus leaving Zeni and Uni. They looked at each other.

"She said that she goes to the woods often, so I want you to search the most populated woods here and that's Pidemen forest. It shouldn't be that far from here and I want the Hatali twins to handle this for me. Is that okay with you?"

"Right away sir, I'll do my best. I and Fina will get the job done."

She moved up to her feet, her slim yet muscular body stretching.

"And uh, Uni?" Her gaze fixated on him, his heart starting to beat against his chest rapidly. "Be careful, while you're out there alright? She uh... she might try something if she has a hot temper."

"Thank you for the concern, Like I said, I will do my best." She gave the king one last nod and ran across the cave to the exterior and there her figure was gone.

 _ **She appears to be one of your most loyal lionesses in this pride from what I've seen.**_

 _That's not what it looked like when I first met her. It felt like she was disgruntled with me._

 _ **What do you expect from a person who has been through so much? When someone tries to become close friends with someone like that, like you tried to, they end up failing.**_

 _Wha- What do you know? How do you know I'm trying to become 'close' friends with her as you say?_

 ** _I don't see how it wouldn't be obvious._**

 _Enough already. I can't afford to make petty attachments when there's a killer on the loose. I need to find and kill before it's too late._

Zeni's whiskers twitched.

 _I need to meanwhile think about the outcomes of me finding the murdered and what happens if I don't. If I don't then the blame will surely be put on me. The lionesses will have this opinion that I should have done more, should have done more to save a possible intimate friend. My master would also be displeased with me and the lionesses may go to him to request that I be removed from the throne and he takes it back, but sadly enough they'll only be hurting themselves. Sinner is much too old to even fight, death is the only thing he has to look forward to. He is smart enough, however, to clearly see that I not worthy of running this pride if I don't find whoever Chumvi sent._

With his gaze peering out into the daylight wilderness, he walked outside. Still contemplating, still thinking.

 _If I do find this future murderer, then how do I know the murders would stop? Even if I found the murderer before anyone gets hurt how do I know Chumvi won't try to ruin the reputation that I've built over the years while training to extend the physical capabilities in order to protect myself. What is the catch with Chumvi? What does he expect me to do? Does he expect me to panic? Does he expect me to give up in the midst of finding whomever the traitor is?_

Zeni's gaze found three lionesses set down under the shade, their heads placed on the ground, their breathing slow and calm as he analyzed, brewing over the thoughts that started to flood in his head.

 _Just who in the hell are you?_

He heard steps clam down on the ground behind him, causing him turn his head to meet the dark-eyed gaze that was owned by the one he despised the most out of this pride. "I've heard that there's a killer on the loose."

Zeni's face twisted into a frown when his eyes met the lion. "Don't get too comfortable. You're one of the top suspects I consider to be the future killer."

"I was listening in on your little interrogation with that lioness and I must say that you don't ask enough questions in my opinion. Your questioning is sloppy."

"Did you hear me ask for your criticism? You're the last lion I want to hear from right now."

Enith bit through the insult like it hadn't affected him at all and continued, "Sinner wouldn't be pleased if he heard this."

Zeni's claws immediately moved out from his paws. His greatest fear now being confronted by someone he hated. "If you tell Sinner a single word-"

"You're secret is safe with me Zeni. I don't want to cause trouble."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I want to help."

Zeni narrowed his eyes, the sternness in the comment stirring up the confusion, "What are you talking about? Why would I want your help?"

Enith looked away temporarily then back up at Zeni and for once Zeni saw something else in Enith's eyes he had never seen before... guilt. "Because I'm the one Chumvi is looking for."

"WHAT!?" He burst out angrily, his eyes shown fire in them, "So you're telling me, that you're the reason..." Zeni's voice broke off, struggling to keep his anger in check; regaining his eye contact, "Why is he after you?" He managed to ask calmly, though the anger still evident in his tensed muscles.

"It's revenge. I was the one to kill Chumvi's mate and now he's found me again and someone in this pride is working with him to reign down hell upon all of us." he went on, "I want to help because it's my fault. I created the monster Chumvi is today. Now it's my responsibility to end him."

"Anything in your mind ever tells you that murdering isn't always the answer?"

"His mate was a sinister criminal that just like him, enjoyed harming others. She hired an assassin to kill me, but I managed to keep my life in the end, and do nothing but search the planet for that evil worshipping scum."

"And now he knows your here?"

"I suppose so."

Zeni walked off back into the den, "Well that's just great." He commented sarcastically. "Not only are _you_ about to have someone killed because of your past, but _I'm_ going to be blamed for it if I don't stop this certain someone." he looked over his shoulder to see the lion his size following behind him, stopping when within earshot.

"Not if we work together," Enith suggested, "Remember how well the four of us worked together when we were in that mission? Even you have to admit that we made a great team."

Zeni turned around, standing in front of the lion. "It's you that's the problem genius. I can't stand you. I can barely manage to be near you."

"Well, that's something we're going to have to fix. This thing between you and me has to stop."

"We can start with you apologizing."

Enith rose a visible brow, "Me?"

"Yes, _you._ You're the one that started it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look at you both! Arguing like a bunch of cubs!" A voice shouted at the end of the cave which brought both of their gazes towards the abrupt blurt out. Their faces becoming more recognizable as they walked closer and soon Zeni could identify the walking towards the two as Uni's sister, Fina, eyeing them with disappointed gazes. "You're both supposed to be some kind of brutal warriors, but here you both are, arguing like you're a month old. Grow up!" she stood behind Enith, ranting on.

Zeni looked back at Uni who stood at the mouth of the den and she looked at him right back, but her expression could be read as nothing or without any particular emotion. Then his attention averted back towards the sister.

He heard Enith argue, "Well there is a damn murderer on the loose and we don't know who did it. Can't blame us for being a little bit tense can you?"

"You can be tense all you want pal, but that doesn't justify your behavior. Someone innocent is about to get killed and I'll be _damned_ if I hear you two go back and forth every single day." She continued on. Her fiery glare then moved towards Zeni, "And you, you're the king, aren't you? You of all lions in this pride should know that arguing is just going to waste our time. Now, I want both of you, just like last time, to bury this stupid rivalry that's going on between you two and work together. Because that's what we need right now. Teamwork. Understood?"

He hated to admit it once again, but she was right. No matter how much he despised Enith as of now, he couldn't allow such hatred for someone to throw him away from the real problem here. He grimaced down at his paws, then looked back up at Enith who had been waiting for a confirmation as well as an eyebrow raised Fina.

"Fine. From this moment on, we aren't enemies anymore." Zeni stated to Enith and after a second or two, the lion nodded slowly.

"So now what?" Fina asked.

Zeni walked to the entrance of the den. Looking deep into Uni's eyes. "We find whoever this lion is that's about to create mayhem in this pride-"

"And we kill the coward right then and there." Uni finished.

"Just like we did that pride?" Fina asked.

Zeni glanced over towards her, "Just like we did that pride." He saw a smile move onto her muzzle and he wasn't quite sure, but he could see a slight smirk on Enith's face, though maybe he was mistaken. Zeni came up with the notion that Enith had never smiled in his life after what happened to his family so it was hard to tell.

"Well then!" Fina's voice struck through his thoughts. The lioness grabbed ahold of his wrist aggressively and pulled him out of the den, "Let's get to it!"

Zeni looked back. Uni and Enith now stood beside of each other. Zeni yelled, "You two work together to find the murderer! Uni and I will go another way!"

He heard Fina yell back, "good luck!" and shortly Fina let go of his wrist and the two broke off into a run across the land.

 _Let the hunt begin._


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG A THURSDAY UPLOAD? Yes, I decided to upload this chapter earlier because this was a headache for me to write. Might be some mistakes here and there, do your best to ignore them.**

 **ALSO DOING OC REQUESTS. I will PM you if your character is accepted in the story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

 ** _The past that kills._**

* * *

The day had transferred into a dark and for once a rainy night. The wet and muddy ground gave Iaden the unneeded dissatisfaction during his brief nap. Aiden had still deeply been out of it although he fed him herbs to help kill the pain, even after that his screams of agony repeated over and over in his head and without warning shot a chill down his spine. The Mandrill sat on the ground, the same ground where Eiena had been taken, where Nezu had fallen asleep... where Aiden was brutally beaten by the lion that took his master. He glanced at the young male, noting the bruises on his forearms, the healing scratches that were anew on his cheeks. The beatdown hadn't lasted long Iaden remembered; Aiden had managed to get a strike on the larger lion, but like Eiena, was no match.

It was unfortunate, really. Even after the confidence unmistakable in Aiden's tone, he wasn't thinking straight. His rage was what blinded him in the end. A mistake many make.

Then his gaze switched over to the young lioness. She too rested, though not as close to Aiden as Iaden would have thought she would be but he wasn't really as surprised. The remark- the threat Aiden gave her and the anger registered into it was enough to probably keep a cub up at night. It even scared Iaden, but he would never reveal that to anyone. His jaws clenched, struggling to re-think over the events that occurred.

Was that the true Aiden? No, it couldn't have been, Iaden argued. Anyone can get like that if they're angry enough, but...

He gritted his teeth, irritation stirring for Aiden.

 _That look Aiden gave her, it wasn't normal at all. I wonder if Eiena has came across 'that look' before._

"Iaden?" A voice groggily came into his ears and for a moment, he thought it was Aiden himself, but it was obvious to who it was as he replayed the voice in his mind.

"You're awake," He stated simply, watching her get up on her paws, sitting. She had been through a lot Iaden could tell. Nezu was the one that did say to him not to interfere with Aiden's fight, even though the thought had never passed by and that made him think... was that a warning for him not to get in Aiden's way or maybe did she just want to watch him face the consequences of being stupid?

She wiped her paw across her eye, her tail slithering in the air like a snake, then she finally gave him a glance, her dark purple eyes shone clear now. "It's getting a bit late Iaden, why are you still awake?" She asked.

"Just thinking," he answered simply, "I'm flattered that you're even putting me into thought after our little argument,"

Nezu shrugged, her shoulders hanging down, "I already moved past that and if it still means anything to you, I'm really sorry about some of the things I said."

He shook his head, "You don't have to apologize, neither of us has to go through that right now. We now have to find Eiena and Rafiki which is going to be extremely difficult."

The lioness sighed, "How do you think we're going to do that? Eiena or Rafiki could most likely be..." Her words broke apart. Perhaps she had seen the discomfort on his face, or maybe she thought the words were just too negative for either of them right now. Either way, she hadn't spoken after that. A long awkward silence lurking over them.

"Nezu?"

She looked at him again, "Yeah?"

"When Aiden threatened to hurt you... how do you feel about it now?"

Her eyes quickly drifted away from his and it took her a while to reply which was no surprise to Iaden. "I don't know... but, it just sounded like he actually was going to hurt me if I didn't move hence me not protesting. If he ever does wake up- _when_ he wakes up," she corrected quickly, "I really hope he can tell me that he didn't mean it. That it was just a bluff." Her voice cracked; the hurt was there for sure, "I really, really want to believe that he was just saying that so I couldn't stand in his way, but it sounded so real..."

"Of course he didn't mean it."

"But still Iaden, I just..." She looked away, growling to herself frustratedly.

"Has Aiden ever shown you any sort of rebellion against you? I assume he hasn't."

She gazed at him again, "No, never."

"Then why would he decide to do it now? Right after he agreed for you to come along with us? It was just a way to for you to get out of the way, nothing more Nezu."

"What if-"

"What if? Don't care about what if- care about what we're going to do for food! For survival! None of us know how this part of the savannah works!" He stood up tall, the anger he thought he wouldn't release for the rest of night soon blazing in his eyes, but he had soon realized what he had said and sat back down. His gaze adjusting towards the grass, "Sorry... I'm just mad about this whole mess. It's silly."

Quietness lingered once again.

"We can get through this right?" She asked, "Will we die?"

Iaden glared at Aiden's motionless body.

 _We've hated each other's guts the moment we spoke to each other. It's a little bit hard to believe, to be honest with you Aiden. But... your friend here, she's hurt because of you. Because of your lack of self-control. I may hate you... but I'll do you this favor of taking responsibility for your relationship with Nezu because I'm not like you. I dread the idea of becoming helpless, absolutely dread it... with that being said, when you wake up, you better give me one hell of a thank you because this will be the last time I ever help someone as negative as you..._

"I can't let us any of us die. It's my first priority, even if costs my own tail."

"Why put yourself on the line for us Iaden?"

"Because it's what not only Rafiki would want. But the king and queen at Priderock would want too..." He stopped for a moment, a giant breath breaking loose from his mouth; then he spoke again, "I will at some point in my life become the new shaman and I want everyone to look at me as something more."

"What more could you be?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, sadly."

* * *

Eiena groaned as her eyes met the spine-tingling darkness. Her body rested against the chilling stone floor that had not a single form of grass which she assumed had been the formula for the pain that had yet to cease around her shoulder and back. After she blinked a few times, her true vision returned. after a long moment of trying to push up on her front paws which she indeed succeeded in accomplishing that, the inevitable realization had dawned down on her soon after and she looked up at the living light that brought some sort of pleasantry to her eyes, but it did not cease the panic undeniably growing.

"Good, you're awake." The sudden approach of the voice enabled her body to wince a little in surprise. She hesitantly moved her head so her eyes could peer into the figure and despite the dully shown darkness, she could recognize how big the figure looked from where she sat straight up. The sinister and cold weathered conditions aiding the reason to why her voice refused to work at that particular moment; a sudden hush falling upon her.

"Don't worry, once you get used to living down here. That fear you have will wash right out."

Was the fear really that obvious?

Making an effort to cover it up, she frowned, "Live down here?"

"Yep," The pawsteps of the dark covered figure ringed around the haunting environment, his mane constantly shook as he slowly emerged from the warping shadows.

His eyes soft and unharming and a crystal clear green color illustrated in them like emeralds; dirt pasted over his sympathetic expression. "Once you're thrown down here, you never get out. There's no denying that fact. Trust me, I've tried."

Eiena looked up once more. Gazing at the opening that had no trees shown, only the orange midday sky arranged with blended in clouds that stood proudly and high, looking down at Eiena frozen. Quickly her eyes flickered back towards the lion as she once again her a paw step hit the ground. Immediately drawing her claws out and slipping away like a wounded predator in battle with another.

"I don't want to hurt you. If I wanted to, you wouldn't be waking up as you are now." She had put thought into the statement and she figured he was right; if he was going to hurt her, he would have done sooner, just to make it easier for himself. However, her mind had failed to kill the stiffness in her body that remained live; she looked down at her paws, her jaws clamping down onto one another. Her tail almost as dead as a rock, completely without motion. Her body transferred from the hostile posture and she sat down as before, sighing. The dreadful thoughts of how she brought herself into this predicament ripping into her head and it felt like heavyweight dropped down onto her shoulders.

 _I failed._

The utter word of 'failed' even internally made her cringe. Throughout the years, she had not been one to remain disappointed with herself, instead, back then, she became more determined with herself rather than dipping into this sorry pit of self-hatred as she is doing now. The failure must not have been as hard as it was earlier in her life, although it seemed like it; the endless, painful debts she had to pay because of her subtle inability to harm a single soul could not even compare to now. This time, it was her fault that others were getting hurt because of the unavoidable weakness she struggled to tear apart. Not even the fond memories she had with Aiden or anyone else for that matter could rescue her from the situation she put her own being in.

The fantasy of those three innocent teens dying because of her soiled confidence had left a permanent scar on her heart.

She jumped at how close the lion had gotten and shrunk back. A wild confused aggressiveness blatant in her green eyes. "Don't step any closer, or-or I'll hurt you if I have to!" she threatened, but it came off weak and pathetic in which she internally scolded herself.

The lion's eyes remained calm whilst Eiena's breathing had become heavy and paranoid.

"I've been treating the wound on your shoulder and if you want some evidence," He showed a bloodied right paw which grasped Eiena's eyes, "See this? This is your blood crusted upon my paw. I was the one that managed to save you from bleeding out and if you need further proof of that I suggest looking at the closed wound on the upper part of your stomach." She had could not recall any wound on her stomach and wondered if this was a distraction to open an easy attack, though his words replayed in her head. He would have certainly already killed her if he wanted to. So she took his word for it and glanced down, her stomach had been perfectly sealed up with some sort of white-yellow sticky paste.

"How...?" She asked with a moment of shock.

A loud terrifying screech echoed throughout the hole and practically made Eiena jump out of her own flesh. She glanced up, her eyes catching a hold of a dark pair of what looked like long lengthened wings that belonged to an unclear body; flapping masterfully and steadily before it eventually completed a landing on the lion's right shoulder.

The appearance of the creature struck her as awestruck. The bird obtained large brown wings resting at each of the sides, colored with brown and a hint of white streaks minorly implemented along the large strokes of the copper-colored feathers. Black beady eyes peered into hers; it's white-coated chest running down from top to bottom where she could now glance over the two yellow, dirt infested claws.

The single intensified glare of the bird managed to beat down the attempt of trying to speak; her voice almost falling upon a whisper, "Is that your pet?"

He looked at her, "Pet?" He shook his head, "Goodness no!" he exasperates, "You might as well call him a slave if you think he's my pet."

"What is it?" she corrected.

"If I were you I would as of now, completely resign from calling him an 'it'. You wouldn't like it if someone called you an 'it' would you? He may not speak, but he does have feelings as you do."

She remained quiet, catching the cold stare of the birds black eyes again in retaliation.

"But, ignoring that for now," He pointed towards the sticky medicine located on her stomach, "That material on your injury is called Sounduru."

"Soun... duru?"

The lion nodded, "It's something that every once in a while comes from these walls. I've used it before. That injury of yours should heal right up."

"Does the name have some kind of meaning to it?"

"No more than an odd name I decided to give it," There was a shadow of a smile smothered on his face, "We do have a lot to catch up on, Eiena."

Her eyes widen as if she had shotten up from a long nightmare. Gawking at the lion and the sudden change of surprise then transformed into a hard frown, "You're the second lion I've met that has randomly spat out my name. Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" she demanded.

The smile faded away the moment she said 'second lion'.

"I honestly never thought you would return to us," She caught the sudden movement of his eyes looking her figure up and down, examining her like she was something she had never seen before, but he has indeed been down here for a while. "He would have been proud to see how you turned out," Eiena looked over her right shoulder then over her left as he continued to slowly pace around her in circles.

The lion stopped right in front of her a few moments later, "At least if he returned to the way he was before."

She searched his face, watching his expression change into some sort of grieving one and this yanked at her curiosity even more. "Who are you talking about?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," He rotated around, planning on moving back to the shadows but Eiena intervened by blocking his path. Nothing but eagerness settling in her eyes. This was no opportunity she wanted or needed to miss. "What do you think you're doing?" The lion asked, but she ignored the question.

"How do you know my name?" She moved her head to look around the hole, no branches or anything attached to the walls, "Where am I?" Then her eyes settled back on him.

The lions face looked unsure and she knew why. Though that was not going to stop her from pressing him into answering the questions that were forming. "Well as you can see, this is a hole that you've been thrown down in. The other two questions, I cannot answer."

"Why?"

"Because if I told you who _he_ was and _what_ he is now... you'd be considered lucky if it didn't cost you your sanity."

She squinted her eyes, ears dropping back even further confusedly.

The silence had lasted for an entire decade and she was sure her patience would run out, leaving her to take only further measures, but with her curiosity too much on the loose, she continued to look him down, not wanting to ride on that decision just yet, knowing that it was to close any nonhostile persona.

He shook his head, "I honestly have known this day would come, the day _you_ would return. Why are you even here Eiena? Do you know how much trouble you're going to cause if they find out you're still alive?"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Of course you don't. I don't think you remember anything about your parents do you?" The lion peered into her eyes again, this time a frown crossing his face,

That was unexpected. "Parents...?"

"Yes, parents," He told, "I'm even willing to bet you created silly little assumptions in your head about your parents, saying they were probably good-natured and were loving, didn't you? or at least something in relation to that? Right?"

Eiena continued to stand there in silence, wide-eyed, not grasping the idea.

"Still that same old naive face you have. The same face that hid your conniving mother from her true self." He pointed before turning around in a quick motion to walk towards the wall. There she saw a painting, similar to Rafiki's painting, except it lacked the bright colors Rafiki's paintings procured. Her gaze dozed off to the bowl of what looked like several different colors.

"N-now!" The lion grunted, scrubbing off the paintings aggressively with his forepaw, "I want you to ignore all of this!" he scrubbed harder until finally, the paint had dispersed, though some tiny hints of paint still there, "and let me show you the situation you're in right now."

The lion turned around to look at her, "Like everyone else, you had two parents, both happy and all goody about you being born like every other parent, but I'm going to just think you aren't stupid enough to not know that." He broke off his gaze from her, dipping one finger into the bowl of paint registered on his left. He quickly but sloppily painted over the wall, his head blocking Eiena from what he was attempting to illustrate for her though she made no effort to see. "Everyone feels pain in their life, everyone goes through pain and that makes us remember good memories, but sometimes when we reminisce about the past too much, often when it's a good past, we grow this emotion for this past called..." His arm moved sideways then he paused then continued painting wildly, "content!" he added with a force.

He drew and drew, his pace quickening as if he was getting angrier, more out of control. He shifted himself towards the right and now painted over the empty space there, his finger swiping up and down, from side to side; Eiena had never seen how Rafiki painted and she figured this must have been what it looked like, continuing to watch in shock.

"And although we feel content for this past, the further we progress in this cruel, diabolic world, sadness plants itself in our hearts and we think," He stood frozen, his arm still up on the wall, "why can't it be like it were back then? Am I a part of the equation that makes up for this dull, stress-induced life?" He sliced a single paint covered finger over the wall, going multiple directions at an incredible speed.

"And the impenetrable rage built from those questions..." The movement in his arm stood still and he slowly began to back away from the painting, standing right next to Eiena.

"Is what throws us into a hole..." He finished, allowing Eiena to gaze upon the paintings in amazement. She had not known what the lion had meant by all of that, as the paintings fully took away her attention.

"Right now, you're literally _in_ that hole, one that you've got to climb out on your own."

She walked towards the paintings and brought out a paw to firmly place it behind the head of one out of two cubs, one with a pair of dark eyes and another with green eyes and well-imaged fur. Then her gaze moved upon two lions, one lioness, one male with a brown mane. She then maximized her sight, backing away to get a better glimpse at the painting; the adult lions in between what looked like two trees, one cub at laid in front of the mother, one in front of the father, but something else caught her attention, eyes switching over to the male cub.

 _Why do those eyes look so familiar?_

Her tail whipped in the air.

 _Wait, is it possible that..._

"So you caught that too?" She heard him acknowledge, but she continued to examine the paintings further.

She turned her nose towards him, "These are your parents, aren't they?"

The smile disappeared and a grimace took its place.

Eiena gave him a glare of her own, _"Answer_ me," she commanded with authority.

"Perhaps... I might be related to one of them, but it's really none of your business."

She rose her right brow, "It's my business now that you've told me. So answer me this... what do you mean might?"

"If one of your relatives kicked you down a hole _after_ betraying you without the minimal of hesitation... tell me... would you even _dare_ call them 'relatives' after that?"

The statement sealed her mouth shut.

She felt his presence right beside her and he continued on, "right now we're all stuck in this cycle of hatred and jealousy that further amounts to only violence and hypocrisy... blood and mayhem." He ranted on, "No one can truly understand one's thoughts, no one can be born with a full black heart..."

She caught his gaze as she looked up, wincing a bit at the intensity followed up behind it, "But even the smallest- the _tiniest_ disagreement between two individuals or in this case, between one individual and an entire group, can lead to someone's demise."

Silence accelerated around them once again. Not in a million years could Eiena form a rebuttal against a statement like that.

"I'm sorry," Was the only thing that she could come up with. How ignorant could she be?

"I would accept your apology, but I find the word meaningless to me now due non-specific beings not knowing how to use it in the correct way. It's a word to help the user claiming it feel some sort of satisfaction with themselves because they think they've fostered some sort of sympathetic nature that would help the hurt; in reality, they don't know what the hell 'sorry' means."

He spun back around to wipe some of the paint off the wall.

"Who was it that hurt you?"

He stopped. Looking over his shoulder again, "What?"

"I asked who hurt you," The lioness repeated again.

"I guess for you it isn't obvious?"

"No," She replied sternly, but her eyes still showed pity. "I know out of all the lions I've met I'm the one who knows more about betrayal than any of them," Eiena knew she was right about that. The situation with Zeni gave her mental scars that were destined to be permanent as much as she disliked admitting it. "Betrayal was what led me to raise a son of my own, to have something to live for. "

He smiled, not out of happiness for her, but rather in disbelief, "You? A son? I can't believe that sorry. You don't look like the mother type in my opinion."

He had touched a nerve there, but she had controlled the anger well. "Well I don't care about your opinion enough for me to actually be insulted by that," And she kept her tone to a minimum to prove how in control of her anger she was; showing him how much he would fail trying to get to her.

"Why do _you_ care all of a sudden anyway? I don't need to tell you anything more,"

This conversation had taken a deep route and if she were going to be down here for a while, she needed to know who this lion truly was which was the encouragement she needed to fully operate her words that were about to part from her mouth, "You will eventually. You know you need the company and that bird on your shoulder is not going to feed your desire for comfort."

"Why would I need support?"

"No one can live without comfort."

"Watch me," he replied coldly.

"Then you can at least tell me how you know my name. And this whole 'returned to us' thing, what's that about?"

He didn't answer, still putting effort into erasing the annoying material off the wall.

She gave him an angry look, "So you're going to ignore me now?"

"Yep," She watched him glance up at the bird on his shoulder, pausing his scrubbing momentarily, "Penta, I need you to find some food for..." he glared Eiena down, who's frown hardened at the offering of his eyes, "our guest here."

The bird let out a brief screech and flapped it's wings up into the air, moving upwards before its body disappeared and that actually raised her next question.

"So you and the bird... how did you convince him or her to be on your side?"

"He," The lion answered, "and I've taken care of that bird when it first fell down this hole after I did as well. Giving the food I had left to him and caring for his formerly injured left wing." He informed, "He's simply returning the favor until I figure a way out of here."

"Really?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you? Yes, _really._ Yeah and I know it's quite rare for your type to find lions and birds working together. Often you find the bird satisfying the lion's predatory needs."

Eiena smirked, "Not that rare," A brief memory of the bickering she and Zazu, the bird that assisted the lion king with certain duties, flashed by. Her attention soon returned back towards the lion though, continuing to watch him scrub his arm right and left against the wall, "Well can I at least have your name if you're too stubborn to tell me something else about you." The smirk came off her face, glancing back at him.

His head turned, sensing her stare, "Kid, do you ever take a hint?"

"Not really,"

His head turned back to the wall, "Ugh..." He exaggerated with disgust, "I can tell you're going to just be another pain in my-"

"Well maybe if you just tell me your name..."

"Fine!" He shouted angrily, spinning around and began to glower at her, his eyes growing hard and angry, "My name is Zaltu! A former king that you could say resigned from the position because of the incapability I held. My sister took over the throne who's now ruling the pride with a cynical psychopath like herself! And now," His claws raked against the wall, "I have to find a way to stop them both, even if it costs my own god damn life!" He lunged at her to the point where they stood face-to-face. His middle-aged facial features now easier to see, even noticing some dark bags under his eyes. Though that was not the thing that unsettled her... it was the harsh rage that she had once seen in Aiden. "And you, _Eiena,_ are not going to stop me from that."

She stood her ground easily. Not changed by the sudden outburst, "And you think I want to stop you?" She asked with her own grab of sharpness feathered in her tone. "I have my own problems to deal with and if we just-"

A part of his mouth twitched and she couldn't tell if it was the anger or hurt of remembering how he had gotten down here in the first place; with a growl, he darted past her, moving to the opposing side of the hole, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. You're just another insect I have to deal with some other day."

She absentmindedly followed him from behind, "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Stop following me,"

"Are you threatening me? If you are, go ahead and throw a claw at me, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your miserable life," And she thought he would lunge at her which she was indeed ready for; her body went stiff, relying on her developed instincts was the primary mission for her if he wanted to go on the attack, but to her surprise, he backed down, scoffing. "Coward," she hissed in reaction.

Zaltu turned around, "Well you've completely rotten the chance of us actually working together. Great job. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"How did _I_ have anything to do with it? You're the one who refuses to tell me things you've teased me with. I can't-"

"You can't what?" He interrupted, "You can't destroy that itch to shut the hell up?"

"No," She then chuckled, "And I just figured out something,"

"And what's that?"

"When you were talking about content or something, you weren't describing me," she explained, "You were explaining yourself, but not directly. You fell down this hole because you allowed your emotions to distract you from the real danger and that's why you're here, just like me."

"Emotions? I thought you were down here because you got your tail kicked, judging by the way you look. Stop trying to create some lie that'll get me to relate to your situation,"

"Honestly do you think I'm stupid?" There was more to get out of him and she knew that. Her face darkened, "I really hope tomorrow when you're sane enough, that you'll at least do me the favor of deciding to help me get out of here."

"And why in the bloody hell would I do that?"

"Because we both have similar goals. We want to rescue the ones we deeply care about," she put in, attempting to goad him with the apparent hardness in her tone.

"For your information, I don't care for anyone in _that_ pride. I'm only doing this because my parents would want me to. They told me even if I refused to be the king I still had the responsibility of taking care of them, no matter how much distaste I felt towards them."

"All the more reason we should work together to get out of here. We both have things we swore to do and you don't want to disobey your parents do you?"

Zaltu snorted, "What do you know? You never had parents."

She grabbed a hold of the temper that had almost taken control of her mind; her claws nearly starting to unsheath before she wisely held them back. This lion was something else.

"Now if you don't mind," He dropped down onto his side, an extended exaggerated breath releasing through his nose and mouth,"I need some sleep," He yawned, "so if you would kindly sleep on the other side, that would be great." However she continued to angrily stare him down, "Or you can stand there all night, wouldn't matter to me."

She curled her lip up growling, then rolled her eyes; gladly walking to the opposite side and lying down on her stomach, the cold floor quite unkind to her, however, "Have a nice night!" She heard Zaltu shout from a distance, though it didn't sound as friendly as one would think, and she put the comment aside for now. Deciding that it was much too late for another trade of insults between them.

She closed her eyes, thinking over all of the things that had been going on and of course, it was all hard to process. Zaltu was going to be a later problem for sure, but the unknowing of Aiden's situation as of now allowed worry to tug at her heart and she gratefully let sleep claim her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Might change up my writing style and tell all of the perspectives of characters involved in a scene. I've been struggling recently trying to just write for one character so I really want to adapt._**

* * *

"Ouch!" Eiena cried as a sharp, piercing rock bounced off the top of her cranium. Slicing through the long, somewhat peaceful sleep. Rubbing the top of her head with her left paw.

"Time to get up," She heard a voice say and reality soon dropped on her shoulders as she realized that she was not in the Pridelands. Forgetting the circumstance she had been forced into to and remembering that she shared a smelly, hole with a lion she hated so. The recall made her shoot him a ferocious glare, growling as their eyes met, the anger starting to boil, "And that was necessary why?" She asked, shielding herself from attacking the lion narrowly.

He shrugged, half-hooded eyes and dull expression shown. "Well if I'm being honest with you, lioness, just to piss you off."

A growl rumbled from her throat, however, it was at that minute that a part of her mind told Eiena that there was little time for aggravating grudges and mean adjectives swapping between Zaltu and her. Furthermore, attacking him would mean that he managed to slither into her brain, controlling her emotions like it were an easy game. Maybe, he was stupid enough to believe that she wouldn't see what he was trying to do, or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing.

She felt her muscles from the backdown, start to soundlessly crack, then she proceeded to stretch out her legs by extending out her body. Although it was good to feel her legs completely again, she could not resist some sort of slowness surfacing her body. It was like the scale of her agileness lowered and she felt sluggish and tired; something that she would often feel after struggling to find food in the past. It was still a rarity to feel this happening. The bright, blue sky shot down a large beam of light that greatly illuminated the hole, soon attracting her gaze.

"I wouldn't bother looking up there," Zaltu insisted, "You're only going to torture yourself."

She gave him a crooked stare. "You're the last lion on earth I would want advice from right now Zaltu." And in response, she heard him let out a brief chuckle at her insult and all of a sudden she felt her chest start to warm up, narrowing her eyes doubtingly at him, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're miscalculating the position you're in," His head turned to completely lock onto Eiena's gaze, "Soon you'll realize that you'll have no other choice but to seek my advice."

"And that's your way to torture me, isn't it?"

That disgusting smirk returned and it was really tempting now to chase after him. "Almost accurate Eiena, just not quite," He said, "However, I'm more interested in that son of yours."

She was angry at how calm he had been taking this. She ached for a reaction out of him. "Like hell, I'd tell you! and why are you so interested? He's not even my actual son, he's adopted." Realizing that she had given Zaltu the answer he was searching for due to the failure to control her anger, she indeed scolded her self inside but kept her gaze firm on the lion. "I don't have to tell you anything about my life. If you can't understand that, then you can go to hell."

The outburst withdrew silence again. She instantly looked down at the ground as she felt her eyes begin to get watery and wiped with her arm across her eyes, she couldn't bear letting him see her starting to cry because of the circumstances reminded. "I hate what I've allowed to happen. I hate that I'm stuck with no idea of what to do."

"You hate that you're clueless?" She hadn't thought he would still be listening, drawing her attention again, "Vulnerable? Everyone feels that's that."

The words floated into her head and latched onto her mind. Thinking over the sense precisely integrated into his retort and soon she realized... he was right. Right about everything. Of course, everyone had thoughts just like the thoughts she had as of now. The Pridelanders probably thought like she did as well when Scar ruled, that would make sense too.

"No one is in control of anything that happens in life. And that's why you have to take the opportunity of hitting back. That's why when we fail, we have to plan our comeback, because to have no control of your actions, or to remain paralyzed and do nothing, is equivalent to being dead."

She stood paused, waiting for a retort although taking a while. "But-"

"Don't be a cub." He interrupted. As if knowing that her reply would be anything but a form of agreement with him. "Consider my words and maybe you'll find something from them."

"You don't know how hard you make that to be."

Zaltu hadn't really listened in on her reply and carelessly dug his finger into the same bowl that was used to paint the so called 'art and started on the wall, stroking the wall in a slow manner. Repolishing some of the figures he himself had applied on thew all, as well as ignoring the presence of Eiena behind him to enhance his focus, which did always help him when someone was around.

She had to admit, they did look more detailed as he went on and the faces were easier to point out, Eiena also noticed. Then her eyes shot back towards him, "And this, how long have you being doing it?"

He paused to look at her, then looked back at the paintings, "This? I've been doing it forever, ever since I was a cub." he answered, afterward, resumed his movement. "Too bad that I've only had to be dealt with mockery and shame throughout all the years I have been working on something I like, mostly when I was younger. I was a rookie back, but it still hurt. No one should have to go through what I've had to go through."

"Why didn't you stop? Why didn't you just take that hint?" Eiena asked, curious.

"Because, Eiena, what makes their opinion of what I like any relevant? They're just ordinary lions like me trying to live a life worth living. Just because they say cruel things about me doesn't me I have to change. They have no authority over me."

"And you never thought that you needed the criticism to get better?"

"There are some things you have to do alone in order to truly maximize your potential. You can't always fall back and expect others to catch you," Eiena watched his figure stroke over a soon to be mane that belonged to the bigger lion, a black one. "I've always adored creating. Makes things interesting. Have you ever felt this way about something? Is there something you adore in your life, Eiena?" So far, Zaltu had reached a great height on the mental list of lions she had an utter distaste for. Every word that came out of his mouth had seemed to darken her mood. Creating the short-tempered Eiena she had thought vanished long ago as she grew more mature, but he now he was acting entirely different from yesterday, it left her stunned.

She thought long and hard. Attempting to come up with a worthy response to continue the conversation. "Everything I've had..." Then, she looked down at her paws, "Everything I've had... has been taken away from me. I only live for one thing and that's-"

"Your son? or... your adopted son?"

"Yeah, exactly." She sighed, "Without him, I really wouldn't have anything to live for. Aid- my son, is the only reason that life is worth living for me at the moment."

"And you're absolutely positive about that?"

Eiena nodded.

"I don't believe it," Zaltu opposed suddenly and that grabbed Eiena's gaze. "The whole living for one individual thing... I don't buy it, not one bit. No one's heart can beat only for one lion. It's a load of bull crap."

A frown had now been holstered on Eiena's face. "I guess you don't believe it because you've never had anyone to share that sort of feeling with. Have you Zaltu? Do you know what love is?"

He shot a glare that made Eiena wince. Anger settling in his eyes. "I know exactly what _it_ is. Love is a weakness. A weakness that leads to you either dying, suffering, or getting lucky. That's why I've decided to stay away from that sort of stuff," He looked back at his paintings, "There are two sides involving love. One of those sides is the good side. The side where you live a healthy life with someone you've come to trust. To love. And, I'm pretty sure you know the other side."

Zeni's face flashed through her mind. Eiena knew exactly what that other side was.

"It's a gamble with love. You never know which side you're going to pick... as if you're blind."

"Did you love your family?"

His claws slid down the wall which created a loud screech that rang unharmfully in Eiena's ears. She casted him a confused glance, then her eyes pointed towards where he clawed at, noticing that the large scratch had been specifically placed on top of the adult lioness, yet she could not stir up a reason as to why he would do this. Then silence remained present.

"I did. I truly did." Zaltu soon answered.

"She was the only lion in my pride that appreciated my work. Understanding the emotion I brought into my creations. Then, as years went on, she changed. Changed in a way I couldn't even imagine." He continued, "Like the rest, she started to resent me for who I grew up to be. She and her friends did terrible things to me." Eiena heard him sigh deeply, "I just know for a fact that if I were raised to be something worse. If I had that one moment of mind collapsing, grief in my life... I would have killed them. I know I would have."

He turned towards her, "Goes to show that the ones you love have the easiest access to betray you. Same goes for friends, parents and so on."

Eiena stood silent. Lost for words.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday? About falling into the hole thing?"

"What you said about content?"

"Do you know what I was getting at?"

The more she thought about the words from yesterday, the more strange they sounded.

"It's okay if you don't. I honestly don't think it was meant for you to understand." He assured, rotating back to his paintings. Avoiding eye contact. "I'm not very good at apologizing Eiena. But-"

"It's fine. You don't have to. You were angry that you had to remember the past you hated. I actually understand that more than you would think." She went on. "I always mistakenly grab onto the feeling of self-hate because I was so naive to trust someone that I had barely knew and let him betray me. The hardest thing for me was understanding that I couldn't have done anything anyway to prevent my entire pride from being killed."

"The hard truth is that there are somethings that just can't be stopped."

"Well if that's the case, life is a river I don't want to swim in." Eiena followed this up with laughter and surprisingly so did Zaltu, though only for a short moment, and their expressions both turned back neutral.

His tone had changed Eiena caught. There was no mockery in his tone this time. No sarcastic comments thrown. Nothing that would make her usually think about hurting him. She couldn't quite tell what it was.

Zaltu wiped his finger along his chest, wiping the paint off his finger with a quickness. "I suppose that you're hungry?" He asked, "And don't look so shocked. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to die of starvation and I have to ignore the flies crowding your corpse."

She raised a brow, "Ruining the moment already, Zaltu?"

"The food I requested yesterday should be somewhere near you. It's Zebra I'm sure, hope you like it." Eiena's nose came into play and she almost immediately saw the Zebra leg sitting behind. It didn't matter what she preferred, she was hungry enough to tear into just about anything. She grabbed a hold on the bone sticking out at the farther end of the white and black skinned meat and bit down into the bigger part, gulping down the larger pieces - which hadn't bothered her at all by the way - that she felt down the empty space in her stomach.

"Make sure not to choke," He remarked, but this was unheard as she went on with her constant chewing. "And may I suggest not eating to fast. I think it's a bit spoi-" But his voice shrunk as the lioness, swallowed the last piece of the meat. Dropping the clean bone onto the ground and covering her mouth with a paw to cut off the incoming unladylike burp.

He rolled his eyes, focused back on his drawing. "You're something else."

She grinned cubbishly. "Part of my charm, I guess."

Zaltu found no humor in the comment though and told curiously, "Remind me why you're down here again."

"It's a long story but I came here looking for a mandrill named Rafiki. If we get him back home, alive, then..."

"Not really a long story."

Eiena shrugged, "I don't know. I can only hope we're close. His apprentice's anxiousness grows stronger which is the one thing that concerns me about him. He might end up harming himself, if not others because of the decisions he's going to come at him hard."

Eiena now noticed that he was not continuing to paint anymore. Instead, it looked like he was actually thinking about what she had informed.

"And you don't trust him?" He asked, giving her confirmation that the lion was maybe about to provide advice for her, which left her stunned and confused as to why he would do this when they were just bickering yesterday.

"Erm, no. No, I don't. I don't really know him as much yet."

"Fair point, Eiena." He said and she was actually perplexed at how he smirked at her, a teasing one. "I don't even think I trust you yet."

Instead of reacting out of anger, a smirk of her own plastered onto her muzzle, "I feel the exact same about you Zaltu."

* * *

"Iaden!"

The voice shot through his ears that nearly made him open his eyes as he laid comfortably on the ground.

"Iaden wake the hell up!"

This time his eyes opened. There were no trees, no grass, not even a sky. It was all... blank. Like a white space and he felt lighter. As if he had eaten something and it suddenly evaporated. Was he dead? Had this been the afterlife, he thought. His eyes now rested upon the path in front of him, then he made to move up on his two feet and now he noticed, his staff had been gone.

"You're not dead." He jumped at the voice behind him. Turning around and bracing himself for the worst, though what he saw was most unexpected.

Aiden.

No dust had been sighted on his mane, looking very well groomed and maybe a bit healthier. Though past all of that, Iaden could see the irritation on Aiden's face.

The young Mandrill looked around, "Where..."

"I don't know." Aiden answered quickly as well as bluntly, "Did you fall asleep?"

The strange truth was that Iaden had no memory of falling asleep. Ever. "I probably did."

"Worst case scenario is that we're dead and this is where we meet the great kings together, or maybe this is a dream."

"What exactly do we do?" Iaden asked instead.

Aiden sighed. His head looking towards the right. "I don't know. I want to know why I'm stuck in this dream of some sort with someone I hate. How unfortunate."

"Or maybe, it's just a coincidence."

"I doubt it. I don't see this happening just because."

Iaden narrowed his eyes. "Well, how _do_ you see it?"

"I don't know! Stop with the questions." Aiden shouted angrily. Taking one a step closer towards Iaden in a threatening way which Iaden showed no fear of. Then, Aiden stepped back, finally noticing he was on the edge of attacking. "Look, don't test me. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never going to be 'in the mood' for me, are you? We'll always hate each other."

Aiden only angrily stared at him. Iaden knew he held the truth in his words and there was no retort Aiden could muster for it. He had the last word for now.

The lion soon turned around and began walking the opposite direction. "Don't follow me," Aiden ordered, but Iaden insisted on following anyway.

"Whether you like it or not, we have to stick together."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I wish I didn't have to."

Aiden stopped and turned to gaze at him again. The sudden pause causing Iaden to freeze right in front him stubbornly."Is Nezu alright?" Aiden though his face had shown no concern. It remained hard and serious. "Did anything happen to her?"

Iaden shook his head. "She's fine. But..."

Aiden's eyes narrowed. "But what? What happened?" The young lion demanded.

Iaden chuckled. How funny was it that Aiden was completely blind to his own mistake. The ignorance was clearly there.

"But _what?"_ Aiden asked with venom.

However, Iaden stayed quiet, creating only a silent, now common staredown between them.

Aiden snorted, then attempted once again, to walk away and like before, Iaden followed. "You can't just leave you, moron!"

"I just did!"

"You don't know where you're even going. Do you know how immature you're being right now? Open your eyes!"

Aiden stopped, turned around and gave Iaden the wildest of looks. "My eyes are already open and what I see in front of me, is a coward."

"I'd rather be a coward than stupid." Shot back.

Aiden didn't register a look of hurt like Iaden wanted him to, instead he turned around.

Iaden before letting him walk away, "And I wonder how Nezu-"

"Don't you dare say her name! I know exactly what the hell I'm doing." Iaden was starting to get on Aiden's nerves, the mandrill could tell. Good. He wanted to set a point that Iaden wasn't one to be walked all over on.

"That's usually what someone says if they _don't_ know what they're doing. Look around you Aiden, we're literally in the middle of nowhere! In here and out there!" Iaden pointed upwards, gesturing to the real world. "If we can't stick together in here, then when we wake up- _if_ we wake up, we'll just end up dying out there too. Understand that this is our opportunity to work on our teamwork." Aiden remained quiet and for a moment Iaden thought he would come to his senses. However, Aiden glanced over his shoulder angrily.

"I'll take my chances alone." The lion spat and walked off, leaving a frustrated Iaden behind and this time with Iaden not following.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: The Mystery Lioness; Friend or Foe?_**

* * *

Uni and Enith had been searching for the traitor forever. It nagged Enith's mind to see Uni so determined although their efforts had always come up short. However, if this was the only way to create trust, he had to be on board, no matter how much he disliked the idea.

And he _really_ hated the idea.

His gaze had switched over towards the lioness as they walked side by side in the morning woods. Uni had the idea of spending the night in the woods so they wouldn't have to start all over another day. Enith only hoped that Zeni wouldn't blame it on him if something ended up happening. They would end up just hating each other again.

His eyes redirected back in front. _Not like I still don't hate him though. Little pest._

"Would you like to stop?" The lioness asked him, grabbing his gaze and deciding 'no' with the shake of his head. "Very well," she said, then brought up an arm in front of him that made him pause. "Stop." Uni trotted over towards a tree where a large bush also sat. Soon sniffing the ground for what he assumed an unfamiliar scent.

"Find anything?" Enith asked.

Uni didn't look up at him, instead, walking straight ahead than taking a left, the least worried about Enith following as this was evident when she did not put in the energy to wait for him, causing Enith to quickly trot up behind her, eyes registered on her back. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"I picked up a scent this way. Maybe that'll draw us closer to our offender."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I'm wrong. Nothing wrong with that."

Enith laughed incredulously. "I can't believe this. How does that not bother you?" Uni gave him a dirty glare over her shoulder that was assigned for him to shut up, but Enith had not wavered, returning her glare with one of his own. "What's your reason for even joining someone like Zeni?"

"That's none of your business. Focus on the mission."

"I'm only curious. Do you like it here? Is it a pride you would stay with for the rest of your life?"

"I can tolerate it." She answered flatly, her head taking turns left and right, exchanging glances. "Sinner is alright. His lionesses are infuriating though."

"And what about Zeni?"

She didn't answer.

"Surely you must have an opinion on him?" He pressed again.

"He's fine too."

Enith smirked, "I'd say the way he was looking at you when we were in the den. Seems he doesn't share that same opinion about you."

"We're not having _this_ talk. The first time I met him, I admit I did have a weird feeling about him, but, that's been wiped away for now. I know what he wants to do for this pride and since I'm involved in this pride, it's my job to support him." She stopped, performing a half turn where her left shoulder faced him, her eyes intensely focused on the lion. Enith stopped, giving her a confused looked."And yours too, _Enith._ " She spoke with a tone that suggested that this conversation was now over and continued on ahead, giving Enith for the first time in years, intimidation.

Finally, though, he snapped out of his trance, regaining his words. "Why should it be my responsibility to help him succeed though?"

"He's your leader."

Enith scoffed, following after her. "I'm not like you. I'm no one's slave."

Uni stopped again, sniffing the ground then pushing forward. Enith like previously followed behind.

"How do you do it then? How do you manage to take orders from another?"

"Sometimes what you _think_ you're destined to be, isn't really what you were _truly_ destined to be. I always thought I would be a leader, but it was until I finally matured that realized was put on this earth to assist others. That's my goal here. And it's a shame to see _you,_ Enith, a full-grown lion, whining about something as minor like taking orders. Do yourself a favor and grow. The hell. Up." And she left no room for Enith to form a comeback and he was left with only a pain in his heart that was caused by the sharpness in her words.

 _This is gonna be a headache._

* * *

Zeni darted his eyes across the area that had lacked the number of trees. Feeling the moderate temperature grass settle under his paws. It had been maybe hours Zeni calculated, probably even more if he didn't lose track of time. Fina had remained as active as ever. Nagging him by consistently asking annoying questions about where he had come from, who his parents had been, all that junk. It was maddening.

"So, Zeni,"

 _There she goes again..._

"Any siblings, or close friends?"

He didn't make eye contact with the lioness behind him. "My master, Sinner, maybe. I don't know." He answered, annoyed. "Listen, can we focus? I want to find whoever is about to stir up chaos in our pride and you talking is only going to delay me." Zeni had thought that had finally got her to shut up, but just when he thought it was over...

"Wow... you're actually friends with an ancient lion."

"Oh for the love of- he's not ancient! That's a negative way to put it, he's just old. Someone that's been around for a really long time. I don't even know how he's still alive, or better yet, walking."

"Guess it's a miracle then, isn't it? I mean he's going to die eventually, but doesn't it hurt to know that your master is going to soon leave you all alone?"

Zeni glanced at her once, her big brown eyes staring back into his and now noticing that she this time sat beside him.

She had him there. Zeni knew the pain over the absence of the one father figure in his life would shoot through his body faster than anything and he knew he would grieve over it for probably the rest of his life. He hated thinking about that day and he hated that Fina, someone he had barely get to know, brought it up. The one lion who had taught him everything about leadership and heart would be gone in maybe another year and that stone cold tower of braveness that had been built with the help of Sinner would break down into tiny pieces, leaving a soft, penetrable barrier of sorrow. Zeni imagined no one could compare to himself, that he was the only lion in this entire world, that could feel such pain at an extreme rate.

"Zeni?" Fina called, but he couldn't stand looking her in the eyes in the more and casually looked at the sun floating in front.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever... lost someone? Like, lost someone that you've cared-"

"Yeah, I have... once." The question came quickly and it seemed like he answered it almost mindlessly.

"Who?"

He loathed saying her name. The one lioness that had he had slowly come to care about at one point, in just one day. One. It seemed impossible to grow feelings for someone in just an entire day, but... the feelings were there. Why? Because he had no one to share those feelings with. It was a rarity that he had someone. It was one of the things, past all the loads of memory rooms stored in his mind from the past, that stuck with him deep down inside. The one thing he feared was losing, instead of conquering or gaining, or anything similar to either of those things.

The green-eyed lionesses face flashed through his mind.

"Eiena..." Zeni muttered to himself.

"What?"

Her confusion had gone past Zeni, eyes glued to the sun far away.

"Was that someone you lost in the past? Like, dead or..."

He stood there without a movement like a tree, almost paralyzed by his own thoughts.

"Zen-"

"I fell for one lioness in my life that I could share affection with." He said, "I unwillingly caught the sickening, sentimental heart which nearly destroyed the imperious power I hold today. In my most private moments, I always think back to when I saw her face looking at me with such hatred. Spitting out ridiculous theories that she hadn't meant all of everything she said, stuck in a frustration loop I couldn't untangle myself from. But I know she meant it. She meant all of it.

 _"Your words don't mean anything to me anymore."_

His pleading for forgiveness had failed he was reminded. "When I saw her look at me with betrayal and anguish... anger and shock as if someone had taken everything away from her, which at the time, was my pride that had taken her family away... I saw myself in her eyes. A monster that had already been born, but at the time, not aware of what danger that monster was capable of. "

"I don't think I've ever heard someone call themselves a monster," Zeni's lip twitched at that, but she went on, "And it's normal to have feelings for someone you know that right?"

He hadn't answered. He didn't want to answer that. "After that day, I beat myself up for allowing someone that would probably become a future impact on my life slip through my paws because... because of that certain lie which is what's holding me back."

 ** _You hated that you were too weak to kill her. You had an opportunity and you didn't take it. Thus putting a pause on your journey to power which is where Sinner came in to aid. He almost helped you mold you into the merciless king you think you're so destined to become. But I don't think you've proven anyone how merciless you can be._**

 _I have._

 ** _How?_**

 _I killed an entire pride without having any of those lionesses or the king beg for forgiveness! Which reminds me, I still have their king rotting somewhere no one knows about! It's my way of torturing him, slowly letting him die!_

 _ **We're all waiting for the day you show your true colors Zeni.**_

 _I don't care. I don't care anymore._ _The road I will forever stay on is the road of destruction. Know that I am serious about that._

 ** _But will you be ready for the day when that road breaks down right in front of you?_**

"Let's just go." He said low like avoiding the curious gaze of Fina. Both of them walked slowly ahead, his eyes fully glued to the forest ahead of them. Giant trees further piled across the land. No one can remember the past and not let it grab a hold of you.

"Zeni! Look!" Fina shouted in a whisper. Following her gaze and to his luck, there was a figure there that had a lionesses body for sure, but the face was unseeable and she stood there, motionless, watching them from the woods on the far left side. It was almost scary the way she stood completely still. He was surprised at how Fina was able to notice someone so far away.

And before he could discuss with himself on how he should proceed this further. The shadow-like figure dashed off into the woods with such speed that didn't fail to widen his eyes in surprise. However, he didn't allow himself to be surprised too much and then he sprinted after the figure with his own marvelous speed.

 _Finally, time for action!_

Zeni ran like he had never run before. The king and Fina both ran as fast as they possibly could, Zeni hearing Fina's paws beat the ground far behind him, making it clear that he was the fastest between the two. Soon feeling the trees swoosh past him as he jumped over noticeable, combined vines on the ground before evading the giant trees lurking in front of him as well. The adrenaline was increasing in his body, he could feel it now!

Though no matter how fast he ran, he eventually slid to a halt, stopping for a moment, looking around, then making a quick turn towards his right. Feeling the wind start to push against his face as sped up for the second time.

 ** _Blood is the only thing you want, Zeni. It's the one thing you crave for._**

 _For my own sake, I have to kill my enemies. Then I'll truly have peace._

 ** _You want to spill blood for your own selfish desires?_**

 _It's the only way._

He stopped. He stood in a space where he could move freely without having to bump into any trees, though they still circled around him, then, he sniffed the air. Tilting his nose upwards to get help his nose get a better taste of the scent. Glancing behind him, he noticed that Fina had yet to show up which hadn't bothered him at all. This was his mission anyway.

 _I'm being watched, but why lead me... oh of course, stupid. This is Chumvi's scheme to throw me off. To catch me off guard._

He circled around slowly, letting his eyes single out every part of the area. "I know you're here! I can smell your disgusting scent!" He spoke out, "Are you working with Chumvi? He'll only betray you when he gets what he wants." And then he heard the ruffle of leaves behind him and when he turned to meet his gaze towards the sound, he saw as expected a lioness about his height that obtained silver eyes that had never been seen before. Also while he gazed into her eyes, he noticed her white pelt blanketed around her. She stood there without claws withdrawn he saw, which was foolish considering that he wasn't in the mood for any talk for anyone that worked with Chumvi he thought.

"I'm not here to fight." The lioness said, her voice not as high, but not as deep.

He frowned, "That's unfortunate for you."

"I'm only here to talk about Chumvi. That's all. Once that's over with I'll leave you be."

Her eyes were non-threatening, but her expression was unreadable entirely. "I can't believe that. You were just stalking me earlier, then you decided that it was wise to run off without thinking that I wouldn't chase you."

"I had to get you alone. I knew the other lioness would be no match for you in terms of speed and I also knew that you would leave her behind."

"How?"

"Because Chumvi has told me all about you, Zeni. Someone in your pride has been leeching off you and giving information to Zeni. The more you give away, the more he knows."

His claws began to unsheath, moving his left arm forward in a half step. "So you do work with him?" He accused.

"I did. Once before. I'm sure you saw two lionesses with him, but I was closely watching as well, blending in with the shadows."

"You were spying."

"I wanted to keep you safe. If you were to be attacked I would roar to your pride and in retaliation, they would come to find you and I also knew that when you met with Chumvi he wanted to keep the meeting private which would make him flee and that would provide you an escape. If that didn't work, I would just come in."

"You wanted to keep me safe, why?"

"Like I said, I want to talk. I needed you kept alive in order to do that and I also now need you to cooperate with me."

"What if I don't?"

He heard the lioness sigh, her eyes closing frustratedly and reopening. "We don't have time for this. If I win, you listen to me. If I lose, you can do whatever you want to me."

"I'm just going to kill you." And with that, he charged with a furious roar, unleashing a wild strike that had been trained for the head. The lioness quickly brought up her right arm denying that attack, then proceeding to maneuver under his arm. Zeni made to recover quickly and prepare another strike but had given no effort to turn his body to face towards her which would have allowed him to get into a more comfortable position to strike, but alas, his mistake forced him to launch a sluggish claw and once again, the lioness jumped back, also causing Zeni to stumble as he hit nothing but air, however managing to stop himself from smacking against a tree. Slowly turning around to face the lioness who still had this calm posture. He was starting to lack in skill in fighting, now. What was going on with him?

She looked him in eyes, "I only want to talk, Zeni. I don't want to fight you."

He was starting to lack in skill in fighting, now. What was going on with him? "You're obviously skilled."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that-"

"Anyone that has formerly worked with Chumvi, or is working for him currently, shall be rewarded with death starting today and will apply forever."

"Are you hearing yourself?"

"Loud and clear."

"I know Chumvi has been giving you difficulty lately but-"

"That's an understatement. Why would someone like you want to help me?"

The desperation in her eyes ceased. "I can't tell you my real name, but you can call me, Miwa."

"If you're going to pick a fake name. Make it a good one at least."

"My name has nothing to do with what I have to say, Zeni."

"Do you want me to trust you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then you need a name." He suggested and he started to sheath his claws, figuring that the 'spar' was over. "Again, what is it?"

The lioness grimaced. She had been completely stuck on the idea of keeping her real name in the air and Zeni could see it in her eyes, soon realizing that the long silence would go on if he didn't speak. She was a stubborn one for sure.

"Fine." He growled, "Miwa, it is. Now, tell me what you have to say and this better be good."

"Or else you'll be dealing with the both of us." Fina emerged from the woods judging from the voice and the ruffle of the leaves behind him, Zeni could tell, though he still kept his gaze locked onto the pale lioness who in contrast to Zeni, looked at Fina, showing no surprise. "You left me to find you, Zeni," Fina said with not with much anger merged into her tone, though it was still possible to hear.

He didn't reply back, multiple thoughts generating about the lioness in front of him or Miwa.

The pale lioness looked back at Zeni, "Is she your partner?"

"Scared?" Fina asked.

"Just disappointed. This was between me and him."

"Miwa," Zeni called, doing his best to ignore Fina, "This 'talk' is it as important as you're making it to be?"

"Very important and personal."

"Personal?" He scoffed, "I don't even know you."

"But I know _you."_

She had looked trustworthy was those sympathetic, soft, grey eyes, but of course, looks could be deceiving which was another mistake others made. A mistake he made only once though.

"Look, I can't tell you anything about me, or else you'll see me as something different."

"You're working for Chumvi. I already see you as something."

"I left him. He had his own twisted morals I couldn't stand for anymore, so I left and I'm coming to you to offer you a way to beat him. To help you."

"I don't need help, especially not from someone that has worked with a psychopath."

She sighed, "Please trust me on this one."

"Hard to do these days."

Zeni thought the lioness would beg again but she instead shook her head and turned around, "You don't know the mistake you're making."

"Just be lucky I let you keep your life."

"Very well then." Miwa wheeled around, but before running off like Zeni expected, she looked over her shoulder, "Chumvi is planning something big. Something you would never consider. Ever."

"What are you on about?" Fina asked.

She turned back around to face them, "Chumvi has this big plan to turn kingdoms against each other by spouting lies. Lies that he knows will enrage one kingdom and another which will create a war between those two kingdoms. Then after that, he will do the same with another two kingdoms."

"He wants to turn everyone against each other," Zeni explained simply.

The lioness nodded slow like, then spun around towards them, "Don't you see? He wants this entire part of Africa completely wiped out. He knows that no matter who wins, another pride will come and finish that weakened pride off. Thus creating a scramble for power and creating a cycle of distrust between a kingdom. It's mad."

"How many kingdoms are in this part of Africa?"

"Considering that this part of Africa has expanded and more animals are starting to migrate here I can only estimate to about Twelve and we can only hope there's not a lot of members in those other eleven kingdoms, or else it will be even worse. Furthermore, we should also be worried about the fact that Chumvi will plan to associate himself with other individuals besides lions."

He felt a chill run down his spine, even swallowing out of worry. Not even Zeni would think of something like that. He looked back at Miwa. "So he plans to watch everyone kill each other while he sits and watches? That's pure... evil."

"He's been through a lot Zeni. He wants to watch the fire he's created kill us in the end, no matter how much we try to run and I'm going to assume that you know if one of us kills him, that won't stop the war entirely."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! We have no choice but to kill the bastard, at least we can't let him enjoy our suffering."

"Stop, Fina," Zeni commanded. "She's right. We can't kill him. It would just be pointless." He admitted gloomily.

"Zeni, you don't believe that."

He had not come up with a reply, leaving only silence to loom over them.

Fina scoffed soon after, "This is hard to believe." Looking over towards the pale lioness who had already been staring at Fina, "Misha, or whatever your name is, what can we do to stop his plan? And please don't tell me you don't know."

"I only came here to provide a warning."

"Then you're useless to us now."

"I suppose so." She replied. "Which means that's my queue to leave." Once again she turned around, chest facing the woods, preparing to dash off, "Zeni." The lioness called his name lastly, meeting his eyes. "Whatever you do, do not get angry. I'm serious about that. Chumvi knows things that make you tick and if you shed even more anger for him, that would mean he's winning. You're the first priority for him at the moment, you and Enith." And finally, the lioness disappeared into the deep woods.

"Well, that's something for you. Not only do we have to find a killer Chumvi has managed to turn against us in our pride, but he's in the process of planning in the war, meanwhile. What now?"

"I don't think we can stop the war he's planning."

"So you're giving up?"

"No. The only thing we can do now is fight and that's exactly what we're going to do. Chumvi wants us to fight to survive, that's exactly what we'll do." He glanced back at Fina, "I want you to tell the lionesses that a war is among us. Tell them to prepare and brace for the worst because this is now a life and death situation."

"Right away, sir." She said and she too, now disappeared into the woods, leaving Zeni with his thoughts.

 _Armageddon._


	13. Chapter 13

_QUICK AN:_

 _You guys have no idea how much this story makes me question my writing ability, lol. After a long hiatus with this, I have decided to keep writing and keep improving because that's the best way to do it. You never know what's going to happen in this life and I want to make sure that I finish what I started. So regardless of what happens with this story, I won't stop._

 _Enjoy. :)_

* * *

"So we're going to war then?" Enith asked, catching the glances of Zeni, Uni, and Fina as they all regrouped in the den. The hot temperature resting upon all of them with the afternoon was still abroad, however, the four spared no energy to acknowledge it; standing in a wide circle. Enith looked back at all of them and Zeni and Uni's faces gave him the answer he had waited for, scoffing. "How unfortunate. But even then, I don't see how it matters for us. We can take them all out right?"

"Even then the war would still go on. We have to take in consideration that Chumvi has already started instigating a battle between prides already. Killing them would do nothing for us. Furthermore, when a certain pair of prides collide then whoever is victorious will without a doubt become paranoid and try to destroy any other pride that is a threat."

Enith tilted his chin up slightly, glaring him down, "I thought it was one of your goals to murder any pride that's a threat to you. What better way to let someone else do all the work for you? Is this not what you want?"

"Not like this. This isn't what I pictured."

"It's a battle for greater power. If you wipe out all the other kingdoms think of the power you'll hold."

"It's not what the original plan was you moron! If I do that then I'm falling right into Chumvi's paws. He'll probably have us fighting against multiple prides at once. It's a game we _have_ to play right along with him! We're basically vulnerable to anything at this point. We have to expect the unexpected."

 _Even if we do manage to survive all of this, we'll be to wounded to fight on and Chumvi can just kill all of us then, or any other pride._

Silence lingered.

Fina's gaze was pointed towards her own paws, the feeling of inadequacy eating at her inside, a horrible feeling. The displeasing, disgusted, dull looks that were given to her in the cub years were painfully reminded again. That raised the question, what could she do more?

And Zeni felt that tension rising again. His shoulders were stiffened as they stood up straight and his brows were furrowed. The feeling that could drive someone in a wild frenzy, their acts becoming reckless. The king tilted his head up slightly to let his eyes slowly take in their faces... and he knew they felt that feeling too.

 _"I... I know what kind of responsibility I hold in my paws, and I'm more than prepared to achieve greater heights than any other kingdom._

 _His master circled him, feeling his crimson red eyes look upon him. "And you realize the sacrifices you will have to make while you rule?"_

 _"Of course I do. Only a foolish king would let his guard down."_

 _"You're right, and you definitely aren't foolish, are you?"_

 _"No."_

A grimace swept across his face, his features sharpening. Had he been this arrogant...?

 _It's a stupid question. Of course, I was arrogant... and because of that, it made me oblivious and stupid. However... I need them. All four of them. Their undoubtedly the few strongest fighters here._

His gaze switched towards Fina who winced at the mere frustration appointed in his glare. "It's a little too late for self-blame. I can see what you're all feeling, I'm not stupid. Just like me, you hate yourself for unintentionally attracting this... disgusting, sorry emotion."

The three were stunned at the ferocity abiding in his tone. Despite their confused gazes, he in return gave them disgruntled looks.

"This is something we've all felt before, but because we're all still standing here, because you're still breathing on _my_ land, if you think I'm just gonna stand here and let all of you drag yourselves down in _my_ own god damn kingdom, I'll personally teach you a lesson about who the hell I am! Because we will not back down to any fight and I sure as hell won't let a psychotic piece of garbage define what I truly am!"

They still looked at him strangely and he was soon reminded of the past as those same expressions were given to him in that past as well. No one ever truly understood him. Yet, Zeni felt some adrenaline as he spat out blood boiling words. He withdrew a deep breath, to refresh himself. Then he reopened his eyes, not looking at either one of them, instead, looking past Enith standing in front of him and glancing at the entrance of the den.

Figuring that no one would reply to his blatant outburst, he walked past all of them and headed towards the outside, clearly stating over his shoulder, "When you're all feeling better about yourselves talk to me. But if not, don't bother standing near me." And with that, he moved out of the den. He felt their eyes stick on his, but their not a care in the world he could give for that right now.

There was some anger he had to release.

* * *

Zeni moved through the woods with several emotions nagging at him. His paws crushed the grass beneath him with every raging step. Then... from a few glances at some lionesses, he could identify that this was the entire pride resting in the middle of the woods.

Perhaps moving to take in more of the relaxing shade protecting them from the scorching heat. Suddenly though, his eyes caught a single green leaf slowly dancing its way down to the ground, and Zeni watched this leaf intently until he let out his paw to let the leaf fall into his palm. He brought his left arm up to evenly level his gaze with the leaf, no hint of rage matched onto his face, instead, calmness and softness.

 _So it all crumbles down to this..._

He forcefully closed his paw and listened to the momentary crunch of the leaf in his palm. Feeling it's hard exterior shatter into little green pieces.

 _From this point on, this is the true test for me. No doubt about it._

Zeni marched forward towards the resting lionesses as he let the pieces of the former leaf fall from his paw and in about a minute or so, with some lionesses acknowledging his presence with a questioning glance, Zeni remained in the middle. He took a deep breath, ensuring that his voice would work. Then, slowly, his eyes reopened. Zeni repeated in his head that there was no pressure on him right now just to get the stress evident throughout his body. Although this helped a little as his shoulders felt more relaxed, his mind was still generating questions about where his lionesses loyalty lied. His gaze scanned around the entire field of lied down lionesses around him. Their curious faces appointed toward him when they sensed his presence.

One last time, he took a deep breath. Chumvi's mischievous grin flashed through his mind. Everything that made his head scream out of rage, Eiena, his own weaknesses, rippled through his mind, before finally, "Everybody here... lying down on their stomachs," That was when the anger truly returned to his voice and it slowly enlarged like often when a monster would in a nightmare. "Get the hell up. _"_

The mere venom dripping from his tongue was enough to make the majority of the lionesses simultaneously move up on their feet. Standing tall with chests puffed out in acknowledgment of his presence. That gave him some sort of feeling of authority and that fueled the fire blazing inside of him, then... only silence emerged.

"I'm sure Fina told you all about the upcoming war..." Zeni felt a gulp maneuver down his throat as nerves began to clench upon him. The anger previously held in his voice before was gone. He looked down at his paws, "And I also want to inform all of you that there is currently a murdered in _this_ pride, right now. We don't know w-" The murmurs and concerned faces did not go unnoticed which served to let preying silence claim him.

"Has the murderer been caught yet?" Someone shouted behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around. Then another shouted, "Yeah, are we safe now?"

"The murderer hasn't been caught yet, but-" Now louder murmurs erupted from the large group of lionesses.

"What are we going to do!? One of us is going to die!"

"How can we fight someone we won't even see coming!?"

"Some king you are! If you weren't such a brooding, jackass, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Zeni spun around angrily. He had known that voice before. They had spoken once, but he never remembered when and the thought fled and he analyzed her with a glance. The lioness wore a beige colored pelt and had black eyes. She fidgeted at the sudden greeting of his intense, angry, hazel eyes. Zeni slowly arose his left arm with his eyes still heavily settled onto the lioness. Then stuck out a finger.

"You," The king pointed towards the lioness who spoke out bitterly. "Stand in front of me." He ordered.

The lioness looked left and right at her peers with... fear. Zeni could feel it, he could _taste_ it. He knew she regretted saying something like that. Then she marched out in the open with Zeni; The space between them was within Zeni's reach and the wind made Zeni's mane flutter along with it.

Once again he brought up his left arm and precisely moved his arm so the interior of his paw could touch her cheek. She twitched at his touch, but he kept it there and for a brief moment, the lioness swore she saw softness in the king's eyes and punishment would not be futile.

"Do you think that I'm a good king?" Then Zeni used a single claw to slowly stroke down her cheek and as he did this, he kept his eyes locked onto hers. The fear beginning to blossom.

"Go on, say it to my face. If you can't look me in the eyes and say that, then..." His claw slid all the way down to her jawline. The fear was beginning to uncover itself as he watched the lioness fail to suppress a shiver and he smirked. He moved his mouth beside her left ear and dropped his voice into a whisper. "You don't deserve to be in my pride."

And with precision and force, he struck the lioness right across the face; Zeni felt the impact on his paw and he knew it was a good shot to the jawline. The lioness grunted as she flew back before her back collided with the ground. Then she held her jaw in pain from the connected strike, groaning. She was going to be down for a while Zeni presumed and all eyes were on him.

Then the king looked up, paranoid at the thought of one of the lionesses stepping in crossed his mind. In retaliation, furious roars rang in his eardrums. He tore his gaze away from the groaning lioness on the ground and moved his head to look around his shoulders and in front of him. There were about a dozen angry faces and he soon saw one lioness unsheath her claws like Zeni himself did. They were all willing to fight him to help their fallen ally. That's when a frown crossed his features.

"Do you all feel like you've been treated like garbage? Do you all share the same thoughts as she does!?" Zeni looked around desperately for answers. He now saw claws unsheath at a constant rate, all around him were multiple enraged faces. They were transferring into 'attack mode'. Zeni laughed, they were all traitors. To hell with them.

"If so, I'm standing right here. This is your opportunity to stop me. To finally erase your worries about me being something I'm clearly not. If any of you want to murder me then step up... NOW!" He looked around him again and just like he wanted three lionesses stepped out to crowd him and Zeni gave each one of them an anticipating glare. Waiting for the moment they charge at him.

Another wind swept underneath their feet and Zeni could feel his heart rate begin to increase and increase, until finally, his ears fidgeted at the sound of heavy paws smacking the ground behind him... and that's when Zeni let out a roar of his own and quickly twirled around to face the closest lioness charging at him from behind.

The lioness running at him jumped in the air and attempted to pounce on the king, but Zeni was more than prepared to stop this. He precisely struck the lioness with his left claw right in her face, using brute strength to absolutely stop her momentum from carrying her any further towards him and watched her body hit the ground. Then that's when he heard another rumble of paws behind him, then another from beside him. The seconds in his head winded down, calculating when and how each of the lionesses running from his left and right would arrive.

Zeni had always known that a few of his lionesses was gifted with such speed, but he saw none of those lionesses charging at him.

And he wanted to abuse the opportunity before one of them managed to slip a hit in.

The lioness coming from the left had louder paws hitting the ground which easily indicated to him that that lioness was indeed the closest and would inevitably get to attempt to strike him first. Acting quickly, he ducked under her strike without giving even looking! Merely using his ears to detect a threat searching for his head and although he felt some of his mane get sliced off it wasn't a major bother as he caught notice of the lioness on his right still and lunged at her, completely dodging away from the lioness on his left, then proceeding to strike the lioness in the jaw as well and observing her fall-

"Agh!" Zeni screamed as he felt teeth sink into his right shoulder from behind.

Maybe he underestimated their speed.

Pain flared through his body. He could feel the blood swimming down his arm. The intense sharpness in his shoulder growing and growing as seconds went on, but his mind screamed at him to embrace the pain. Completely use it to turn the scenario in his favor and this motivated Zeni to look down at the lioness and ram his left claw her across the jaw. The tightness in his shoulder relinquished, however, the pain didn't subside just yet.

And that's when he was completely oblivious to the last lioness that was supposed to be approaching, but the surprise attack never came and he slowly turned around to glare at the last lioness. His eyes darted over her body.

 _Attack me. Do it. I dare you._

But the lioness never did as she took one step back.

 _That's right._

Then he looked at the other lionesses that observed the scene, he shook his head, "I'm disappointed. Even after all of that, I'm not even tired!" Zeni watched some of them threaten to charge at him at the sudden, loud change of tone, but he knew they never would. He was still their king.

"I thought you were all stronger than that. But as of now, it's not the first time I've been disappointed." But then his shoulder moaned in pain and he immediately went into grabbing the wound, gritting his teeth. Blood still seeped out from his shoulder and he grunted. "And don't think this will stop me either. A majority of you have been in this long enough to know that I'm no ordinary lion."

"Then what are you, Zeni?"

Zeni peered out in front of him. Lionesses on the right and left began to separate to completely see for themselves who asked the question. Opening a small entrance in the lioness filled circle surrounding Zeni. The lioness that stood out looked at him hard. There was no fear. Nothing there at all. Then he recognized who stood strong and brave.

"Uni, what are you-"

"You never answered my question. Tell me who you _really_ are."

Zeni looked around to search for any more lionesses that prepared to pounce again, but he had found none. Their angry faces now were now curious, Zeni pointed out. Then, once he looked back at Uni, she was closer to him and their eyes met again. She really wanted an answer out of him; she was determined to get it, anyone would be able to see that.

"You've been with me longer to know that."

"Barely."

"And now you care?"

"I knew there was something always wrong with you, so the thought never left the room."

Sensing that this was getting on a personal level, Zeni didn't want any of _them_ to hear the conversation between Uni and he, so he turned towards them again, "Everyone, for now, forget this ever happened, or it'll cost you your tail." They were reluctant at first, still giving him scowls, but soon they all left in groups and Uni and Zeni were left alone as requested. He looked back into her eyes.

"So why are you here?"

"You're in pain."

He gripped at his shoulder again, trying to suppress the pain. "This can't slow me down."

"I wasn't talking about that, but yeah, you're in pain from that too." She stated and her expression wasn't as hard as it was before, her brows standing high, "I want to know why you've been hiding your pain from us."

Zeni scoffed, "If you've ever experienced the pain as I have in my life, you would hide it from others too."

"Maybe, but I'm not you. There's no reason to hide it."

Zeni frowned, "What, do you think I'm your friend, now?"

She stubbornly frowned but left the question unanswered. Zeni got her. "I thought so."

"Maybe I haven't experienced as much pain as you claim but I have been through some shit in my life too, sir. You're not the only one that's hurt from the past."

"How do you know that I'm hurt from the past?"

"Fina told me about that special someone."

And he knew exactly who that special someone was.

"She had no business-!"

"She had every right to tell me!"

"No, she didn't," He hissed, "I only told her because she asked and I thought it was only between us. It was something that simply spilled out because I was so haunted by my own stupid past. Maybe I didn't make that specific enough for her."

"What are you implying?" Uni asked with narrowed eyes.

He shook his head, "Nothing at all. At least about her. Yeah, maybe I knew this certain lioness for a day or two and maybe we were growing closer and yeah, maybe I did betray her in the end and maybe I did allow that specific past - that specific pain to pick apart my mind every damned day and that's why now, I want her gone. I want her dead because when the past is dead then it'll hurt less when you think about what you should've done. But I have every right to treasure that pain for myself and allow it to let it destroy me as I go on. It's my choice, Uni. I have the right to hold it in."

Her features grew sharp, "But the past exists for us to grow from it! Not torture ourselves." Her gaze moved towards the ground while Zeni caught her whiskers twitching with the breeze, "Listen, Zeni, like I said maybe I haven't experienced that much pain before, but you're not the only one going through something, okay? I'd give up anything to try to correct the past for some of the things I've done and said, but I can't. That's why we have to learn. Learn to find a counter to our weaknesses that were shown in the past."

He looked away, "There are others ways to learn how to grow."

She glowered at him again, "Like what? Enlighten me."

The King blurted, "I don't know yet!"

"See!"

"That doesn't prove anything. Listen-"

Uni sighed, "It does. I hate that you don't see that. But if you don't think the past can help you then prove it to me."

"How?"

"Talk to Enith."

His eyes widen, "You're crazy!"

"Remember what you said about not allowing Chumvi define who you truly are? Remember that? I don't see that fire in you anymore and what, you didn't think me or my sister would notice what's going between you nd Enith? If you want to be a leader you have to get on good terms with those you hate. Especially if they're on your team."

Zeni felt some anger spark in his stomach, "What about the enemy? Do you want me to get on good terms with them too?" Zeni asked, "It's a battle for blood right now and Chumvi won't shed a moment of hesitance in what he's doing. He won't stop until we all kill each other. I wouldn't even be surprised if he's already planted the seeds already."

She turned around, "And we have no choice but to fight, right?"

"Right." Zeni nodded. "We'll have to train as hard as we can. Until we god damn collapse even. But we can't lose our minds in the process."

"Then let's train now."

Zeni was taken aback, "What?"

"Don't tell Fina I said this but, I want nothing else other than to protect my sister. I... I want her to be strong and brave. I want the best out of her because our parents never gave her that much acknowledgment as they gave me. I never noticed it until I was older and now I feel guilty because I impressed them, even if I didn't want to and it hurt Fina. It hurt _me_ to see her like that." Her tail swung back and forth with her eyes before they soon reopened. Revealing the glimmering brown in her eyes.

What he saw at that moment was serious and sadness intertwined. Merged together to show that it hurt her to say something like this to someone like Zeni and to show that he holds a responsibility he doesn't see. It was all coming together, slowly.

"All I want right now... is to protect my sister and show that she's something more than me. Zeni, if training is as important as you say it is, then no matter how hard it gets, I want to prevail with you even if you don't want to prevail just because you think you're weak. I'll drag you on your feet until you can fully stand because all of us have something to fight for. Not just you."

"I won't do it. Not until I confront Chumvi."

"T I'm not letting you leave until you train with me and train those lionesses that once depended on you! The more you procrastinate, the more things get worse."

"But I'm-"

Her face became fierce and intense as she roared, "I don't care! Great Kings above, Zeni, I will drag you out of hell if you are the death of any of us and beat the hell out of you! If you are the cause of my sister's despair, I-" She stopped, clearly trying to keep her anger in check. It was crawling into her voice, slowly taking her, like it often does to Zeni. Something they had in common.

"Zeni, please..."

Was she... begging?

It sounded too pathetic for someone as tough as her. Zeni's brows jumped as he watched. Watched as the result of his own irresponsibility came to harming others. He felt his body heat up. "I can't go on without her."

Stunned. Completely. Stunned.

Zeni was left nearly speechless, "I... I'm sorry, Uni. I understand."

She frowned at him, "I don't think you do. Because you wouldn't have tried to swat the idea of training with me down." Uni straightened out her back, leaving her previous attack stance. The eyes that were begging for a fight were now immobilized, but the anger was still threatening, still preying in case Zeni teased at it."Do you trust anyone here besides your master? Anyone in the past? What about your parents?"

A frown immediately crossed his face. "Hated them and I don't want to talk about them." He tried to lower the heating tone slowly being applied at the mention of his parents and spoke softly again, "Not right now, but Uni, I'm sorry that you think I'll abandon you or your sister, but I... I'm just not right in the head."

"No one in this world ever is, Zeni. There's no reason to hate yourself for being abnormal. We all share different qualities and nobody deserves to be looked down upon because of it. Not even your own pride deserves to look down on you. But only you have the choice to fight against your own darkness."

"Eiena was her name by the way," He cringed inwardly at the name of the lioness he betrayed, the guilt becoming apparent, "I hated what I did to her."

"You can either let the past hurt you, or you can learn from it, Zeni. You have a choice whether to forget her or not."

"It's just not that easy."

"Nothing is."

Then he heard the sudden crack of a branch, though he was too late to draw enough attention to the sound to completely know where it came from.

 _Someone's here._

"If any of look around any of these tree's just know that the murderer in this pride will continue to spread mayhem."

Zeni's heart jumped at the ordering, feminine voice that sounded throughout the area. Zeni looked around, hoping to find a lioness pulling a stupid, joke on both of them, but the only lioness he found was Uni herself looking for a figure as her claws were unsheathed. He immediately went into unsheathing his claws too, his tail remained frozen out of anticipation, his ears pointed upwards for any sound that would have given the lioness away, but then the words replayed in his head and Zeni realized that if the lioness had said that then she wouldn't be hiding.

 _She would have attacked already if she didn't say anything. She must be here on some accord. Maybe a rogue?_

His eyes widen as he soon realized...

This had to have been the murderer about to create chaos throughout his pride. Zeni fought to keep the composure nearly about to break. His eyes darted towards Uni, who was merely doing the same, but the king could also tell that Uni figured out couldn't do anything either as her body became mild, however, her guard was still up with her claws still unsheathed. Good. At least, that's one thing Zeni didn't have to worry about. Then, once again, the threatening words before pounded through his head and he suddenly remembered.

 _Behind me._

"Don't worry, Zeni, I'm not here to kill you. I only came here to taunt. Y'know, get in your head a little and yes, I know, normally someone wouldn't necessarily admit that, but... I'm not your normal someone. Oh, and by the way, there's a river somewhere near here. Forgot what it looks like, though before I left, a lot of blood in the water. If I were you I would tell your pride not drink from there unless they want to taste lion blood."

"You're sick." Uni spat. She wasn't looking around anymore, Zeni caught. She must've known where she was as well.

"Flattered, but, that's not why I'm here. Zeni," He froze at his name, "I see you already told your lionesses about the murderer here, which is me, thank you for that. You didn't really need to give me the popularity, I was just taking orders from Chumvi."

"And you worship someone like that, why?" Uni asked.

"I have a lot of fun with Chumvi. He's unlike anyone else. He's my kind of lion."

"Even you should realize that once Chumvi is done with whatever he's doing, then he'll throw you away."

"Hardly. You've never seen him fight before. He can't defend himself without me and the others. Almost like an adorable little cub when you watch him. He's smart though, I'll give him that, but smarts don't get you through everything."

 _So that's the difference between me and him. This one talks a lot for sure. Probably cocky too. Hopefully, she can give me more information about him._

The voice gave itself away, Zeni also noticed. He knew where she was now. The tree located right behind him. Of course to provide leverage over him if she decided to make it quick. He hated not being able to do anything. Then he noticed something.

"You said others, are their more of you here?"

"More murderers? Of course."

"How many?"

"Four and they're all very good at what they do. So don't expect to pick us out one by one. I'd say they're as skilled as you, each of 'em and also, we've been analyzing what you tend to do for a while now, fighting wise. We know what you're capable of, you're strong, yes, but match up one lion that has a decent repertoire of moves against three lionesses that actually know how to fight, who wins? Those lionesses you took on earlier, even I know they were holding back on you. They weren't trying to kill you." That angered him. "And I also want to let you know that if you somehow end up killing me, just know that those deaths will increase tremendously."

"And you don't want to kill me?"

"We're mainly here for Enith, but killing you, would be although a waste of time, enjoyable."

"What if we give away Enith?" He felt Uni's look at him confusedly, but ignored it, "Will you leave us alone afterward? And what's the point of killing my lionesses?"

"Chumvi likes to torture those who deem to be a problem before killing them and seeing how you're involved with Enith, you will be put out of your misery as well. You already have the blood on your paws and we are aware that the guilt is eating at you already, which is hilarious to see. Just from eye contact, when we met, we could see how you were already drowning in defeat. And personally, I loved it."

"So you're just another sadistic, asshole, correct? Just know that you'll lose in the end. We will stop you."

Zeni smiled at Uni's confident words.

"While I'm around, I won't allow the king to succumb to his own doubt. If the king won't kill you, then I'm _damn_ sure I'll finish you off myself. You tell Chumvi that we have no reason to fear you as long as we still have our arms and legs attached to our bodies and the will to fight back. You will remember who we are and that's a promise." Zeni's mouth transferred into a smirk. After those words, he was reminded of what he wanted this pride to be. The training he went through to get here was not going to go to utter waste.

"You'd be wise to listen to her," He spoke, "I'll say the same thing I said to your puppet master... whether you run and hide, or whether you kill me, you'll be dead either way because if you're looking for a fight, then you've got it. If you want blood, then you _will_ drown in your own. If you want us to give up peacefully then we'll just _stab_ you in the back. If you want our despair then we'll just give you deception and destroy what you stand for and what little pride you have left." The king smiled at Uni and for a moment he saw surprise, but then she gives him a quick nod, and he felt his heart warm a little.

"And know that we'll be watching your every move. Your every intent." The voice laughed malevolently, "And then we'll use it to flatten your confidence and proceed to drink your tears as we drain the life out of you. Seriously, do you really think you have much of a chance against us? Two of your lionesses are already dead. You need someone that's not even your queen to motivate you to actually speak like you'll win when it's all said and done and to top it all off, Eiena... that lioness you claim to hate is still out there and want to know something? She's going to be involved in this too."

His jaw trembled.

"Yesss... that very lioness that haunts your dreams every day will be in the war as well and I heard that she's with the Pridelanders too? I heard Chumvi also has some sort of connection with Queen Nala, he has talked about her before. Might even have a small cub's crush on her, but who knows... who cares? Don't think you'll stand a chance against them either. How much do you really want to kill her, Zeni? Hmm? How can you stop us when she's prowling around, distracting you? She might be just a strong as you too. Maybe stronger, more skilled, smarter too."

Zeni now felt his entire body start to tremble. "When I find you..."

"You won't. Trust me you won't."

And then, Zeni heard pawsteps sound off in the distance, suggesting that the lioness did indeed run off before they ever got to see a face. Though that wasn't the reason he was angry.

 _It doesn't matter. Eiena doesn't matter now. Can't let her anger me this time. Not right now. But that lioness let her arrogance talk for her. She wasn't paying attention to what she said. What she had just revealed to me. That night when Chumvi confronted me for the first time, there were two lionesses. One of those lionesses had to have been the one talking because no other lioness that isn't close to Chumvi would ever talk about him like that. It wouldn't seem right. Furthermore, if I were Chumvi and I was some weak, pathetic, psychopath, confronting someone like me, then I'd bring some good security too. So the other lioness must be one of the strongest in Chumvi's group too and that makes two of the four killers here._

Zeni felt a smirk grow on his muzzle.

 _I've got you now Chumvi. I told you in the beginning when we met that you'll be dead, no matter if you kill me, or if you run away._

He glanced at Uni, who had trotted towards the tree that the mystery lioness had ran from, sniffing for a scent clearly.

 _Because now I know I have someone that's making sure I mean those words._

"Uni?"

"Yes, sir?" She peered at him from around the tree with those, alluring brown eyes that glimmered in the sun. Those eyes could make any lion go crazy in love, Zeni thought.

He rotated around to look at Uni, "How about we spar for a little? Y'know... for training.

She scrunched up her face confusedly for a moment than from there her expression was unreadable. She just stood there, searching for any indication that he was just joking and soon enough, she began to walk behind him and he was almost sure that she was going to leave him out here and return to the den. Her pawsteps were now inaudible after she had walked past him and even then he felt stupid after he didn't accept her offer to train before.

"Well?"

Zeni's eyes jumped open in surprise. He turned around to find Uni lowering her head below her shoulders with a smirk spread across her muzzle. "We don't have all day, either fight me or run away, Zeni. Run away and prove that you truly are a coward."

"Mind if we watch?" A voice asked from far away. Standing behind Uni was Fina and Enith and Zeni couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Enith actually looked rather annoyed. "While you two were gone, Enith and I had a bit of time together."

"Does your sister always talk so much?"

Fina smiled at Enith, "And that's something you now know about me big guy. Call it a new start to a new friendship." Enith rolled his eyes in response.

"So," Uni drew his attention again, "Are you going to stand there like a brooding, jackass, or will you give yourself a chance to prove your own doubts wrong?"

Then, he mimicked her stance. "I choose to fight."

"Then, bring it on, King Zeni."

* * *

 _"Sinner, what were my parents truly like? I mean in terms of caring about me. Did they ever love me like I was their own?"_

 _Young Zeni didn't give his master a glance, though the tension shifting through Zeni's body was not hard to see as he sat at the entrance of the den with a younger Sinner lurking behind him. The question had been bothering Zeni throughout his growing up years and he was afraid to ask it at one point but assumed that it wouldn't cause any sort of discomfort for Sinner._

 _There was a long silence and Zeni half expected Sinner not to answer at all, "If you want me to be honest with you... they wanted you dead right from the beginning."_

 _And of course, Zeni hated the answer and he shuddered while his tail wrapped around him. Though even his tail couldn't fill the loneliness._

 _"But they told me something before they left."_

 _"What was it?"_

 _"No matter the struggle you have going on inside you, no matter how much you want to give in to the pain, make sure in the end, you have someone to cherish you for who you are. But don't let them decide who you are, let yourself decide what you will do with the strength you have to prove your worth throughout the midst turmoil."_

 _"I... I don't understand. They hate me yet they try to tell me-"_

 _"They're gone, Zeni. Just let it go. We all know what you are."_

 _Zeni's voice trembled, "But when will **I** know that I'm something... more?"_

 _"When it all comes crashing down on you."_


	14. Chapter 14

A determined gust of wind in one forceful push jolted through the trees that towered over the grass as the enticing temperature hugged over the lands that offered its usual welcoming attitude. The sound of a river performed its everyday ritual of delivering energy-gifting water to dozens of different species acting on the day. Pairs of lionesses exchanged competitive grins as they batted at each other unharmingly while Priderock stood high over anybody that was a victim to the low. Yes, it rested in its own spot for many years ever since it cradled the many past generations.

"I don't think I'll ever see the day where this place looks terrible again."

"It won't," Simba voiced with a matter-a-fact tone, while his brows clenched together and with his shoulders risen high, "This is the only thing that I have left of him, Nala, and while I'm here, I can't let this place rot. It's not what he would want and it's not what I would want either. I... I think I was born to follow his pawsteps."

Nala sat beside Simba, unable to hold a small giggle, "I guess you're doing a good job, huh? Mufasa would be proud of you, but you don't always have to chase after his paw prints, you know."

"What do you mean?" Simba shot out quickly.

Nala confronted his hard, curious eyes that awaited an answer and she was almost appalled at how serious a route he had taken. Simba was never _this_ serious, however, that wasn't enough to create a wreck her oncoming words, "You don't have to always continue your fathers legacy. I mean, he did everything right when he was here. Who's to say that his legacy is already finished and it's time for you to make your own?"

"I don't know if I'm up for that, Nala. The only reason I want to live up to my father's name is because that's the only thing I can do to _really_ remember him. To _feel_ his presence again as I further watch this pride progress and become stronger like they did when he was alive. I don't know how to create my own legacy. I don't know how to be... not Mufasa's son," Then he shook his head as hard, frustrated lines start shape on his forehead, "I don't know how to receive the praise from others as my father did. I don't-"

"You don't know how to forgive yourself." She cut in, "Simba, you just have to accept that you don't have to be your father. Do you really think his intention was to make his son do everything he did? You realize how messed up that really is, don't you?" His glare intensified and it almost felt like a claw was held at her throat, daring her to say another word. Daring her to argue, but alas, Nala knew Simba wouldn't do anything to his Queen. His best friend. So she stubbornly stood there with the same authority held in her eyes and Simba soon took this as a sign that she wasn't going to give in, so he sighed while breaking the stare down in defeat.

"And you already have made a legacy for your self. Have you forgotten about Scar?"

"You convinced me to go back and Rafiki and somehow... my father," Simba felt Nala's confused, narrowed eyes pierce through him and he shook his head, "You wouldn't understand the last part, but I had to be encouraged to do what I did, it wasn't my choice. I should have gone back regardless of what I was doing because it was my home. The very home I ran away unraveled who I really was and it's not a king. That's not what a king would do."

"You could've walked away from me Simba. You could've ignored all of the things I said about you and the Pridelands and left me out there, alone."

"What? I would never-"

"And you had a choice in that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you were the only friend I haven't seen in a long time. Why would you ever think I would kill you for ruining what I had?"

"I never said I thought that I'm only pointing out all the possibilities that you were in control of and what could have happened. If you weren't a king you wouldn't have returned is my point. You wouldn't have faced the odds."

"Don't try and lecture me, Nala. I know what I am now."

"You made a decision to listen to Rafiki's words and me and your father even though I don't know how the hell you talked with him again, but regardless of that, you made a choice, a powerful choice that saved our lives from utter destruction. We almost had to relocate, Simba! We almost had to leave everything behind! Don't you _dare_ say that you aren't a king when you carried us from the darkness and brought a new light! The traces of your father will not cease, _ever,_ but that doesn't mean you have to live in his shadow. That doesn't mean you have to continue exhausting yourself becoming something you're not. You had to have experienced some sort of pain in those woods. It wasn't all perfect was it?"

Simba got up to leave, knowing this was going to transfer into another argument, "I wish you'd understand."

"I do understand because I'm your mate." She sped in front of him to meet his eyes and this nearly startled him, "and I'm not only your mate, but I'm the lioness that wants the best out of you. The lioness that you spent the majority of your life with."

Anger began to well up inside his stomach. Simba glared at Nala, "You don't understand how much the past kept calling me every day! Every day there was something deep down inside that constantly reminded me that I now was a proven coward that ran away from someone like Scar! It ate me up inside. You don't know what happened beyond those woods. Imagine feeling the guilt start to numb you down and every day try to tempt you into just buckling underneath all of the stress that was born from the traumatizing past. You don't know how that feels because you've never had that sort of weight brought down on you that was once carried by someone else." Simba saw her angry eyes start to faint and it encouraged him more. He was winning her over as the anger continued to melt in his voice, "It was my own deception that led me to this. Once, I couldn't wait to be king and now, I just can't wait to be free."

"Free of what?"

Simba shrugged, "Whatever weight I'm still holding."

"You're the only lion that holds the plans for your success and our success because you're our leader and just because you're our leader doesn't mean you can't be your own leader."

"What do you even mean by that? I wasn't even a leader in the first place, I was heir to the throne. It was set in stone for me unless something terrible happened."

Nala shook her head and sighed, "I hate that you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Remember when you led us to that Elephant graveyard?"

"Only to be saved by my father."

"Yet, you still led the charge. We almost died," Nala laughed, though Simba wasn't in the mood to laugh with her, "But if it was just me out there, I would have been done for without you."

"And we would have both been done for if it wasn't for my father. I led us to disaster."

"Yet, you weren't scared of anything. Simba, you were brave and confident. It was so exciting to see as a cub. You had that fire to become the best you could be."

"Then, I grew up."

"Every time I saw you fall on your face, even when I pinned you and teased you about it for weeks, I still never saw the confidence begin to die out. You were so determined back then, so full of heart. Your only mistake right now Simba, is that you thought it would be easy. There's nothing to be ashamed for."

"A mistake-"

"You can fix. All you need is that first step. If you somehow succeed in becoming just a replica of your father, in our eyes... we won't see Simba anymore."

"But I hate what Simba has become."

"But despite what you hate about yourself, I still love you for it. When there's something that tears ourselves down, all we can do is find a way to rebuild despite the temptation that screams at us to give in to the pressure and finally let it go."

"But how do I fight the enemy that's stronger than me on the inside? What do I do when I'm finally at my point nd I fall on my face and allow everything to burn while doing so."

"You get back up, Simba and you fight those flames head on. You can't just give up."

"What else am I supposed to do for my own sanity? I'm not living up to what I was supposed to be. This is different."

"And what exactly were you supposed to be? It sure as hell wasn't Mufasa."

His gaze shifted down to his paws, "I don't know, okay? I don't know. It's just deep down I feel I can do better. I feel like I haven't accomplished much at all with my reign. Rafiki's gone, we don't when Eiena is going to come back and Rafiki's apprentice has gone with them. I should have made a better choice. I should have stepped in when I needed to because only the kings know what's out there and what's taken Rafiki away from us. That's a brief summary of what my reign is now."

 _"We_ decided to act."

"And we'll be the ones held responsible if they never return. We took a huge risk."

"Eiena is fully capable of handling herself."

"What happens if someone bigger than her takes her away and probably throws her into some sort of hole or something? We might never see her again and guess who will be responsible for that? Me. The King."

"When we decide to act we always risk something, there's no avoiding that. Nobody is perfect, Simba." Nala went past Simba's gaze and glanced behind him where a lioness stood that eagerly awaited for their little argument to be over with. "Yes?" Nala acknowledged her.

"There's someone here to see you. He says it's very important."

Nala guessed it was probably some other rogue to challenge Simba again and she almost rolled her eyes, "If he wants to talk to Simba then he'll have to wait some other time. We're busy."

"Actually, I was referring to you. He also said that he knows you remember him and that you both were very close before." This piqued Simba's interest and then he also turned around to gaze at the lioness.

"What's his name?"

"I... uh,"

Nala frowned hard, "Go on spit it out."

"Nala, I just don't think you would... he was once a part of this pride before and it's true both of you were close."

"Why can't he come here?"

"Because he wants privacy with Simba and you only. He said it's personal."

"Well, you'll have to tell him to come here. Here's on our lands now. He's in position to demand."

"Actually, he brought that up too," Then he heard the lioness scoff, "He says that he _is_ in a position to demand and if you don't agree to come out then he'll make sure this pride never sees the peaceful light again and I think he knows you too Simba,"

"What?" Simba exclaimed, now equally as determined as Nala, "Just say it already, who is he?"

"Chumvi."

* * *

Her body had rested above the cold, strong, skinned ground that acquired a clear, blank color. Then as he whirled around from glowering at his painting with a scowl marked. He was sure Eiena had not seen this piece yet. It was two cubs with green eyes almost identical if not for the illustrated half mane on the male cub. Above the two, was a fully grown male lion and a lioness. A king and a queen. It was a simple image Zaltu thought, though it set a clear image. Zaltu was specifically glaring the female cub with brighter green eyes than the other and hatred began to swell. He wanted to claw the cub out just for his own cynical satisfaction, but his arm fought against his will and he resisted the itch.

Suddenly, he whirled around to look at Eiena, his mane billowing to his abrupt speed. Millions of dust particles maneuvered in the air before quickly dispersing. His eye twitched, not out of reaction to the dust, but out of driven anger. Paws were mounted with dirt, or mud of some kind and green, calculating eyes pointed out from a distance that the medicine pasted all over her wounds were beginning to completely do its work.

One of her paws had wedged itself underneath her chest while her left paw laid out in front of her head with her napping, tail wrapped around her body. Sleeping with her mouth open that revealed her sharp, white teeth that brightened like the sun. The hole as always kept its dirty appearance persona in check as the days climbed on. There was only one depressing, light that looked down on the two and remained a constant enemy of the darkness that swallowed them after the pale moon scared away the warm ball of flames sometime during the day. Zaltu stood in front of a wall that glared at the opposing flat wall where Eiena laid.

 _Why did you come back...?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Eiena completely moved her entire body into an entirely new position with her back facing him.

 _I should kill you, Eiena. You're my sister's daughter. You share the same blood as her so it's safe to assume that you're just as evil. Just as emotionless. Even though you haven't done anything yet. I can't die without giving my sister some payback. I hope you understand that._

Slowly, his claws made an appearance as they quietly screeched against the ground. The path towards Eiena started hollering his name, hesitantly lifting his paw to take the first step towards this new path of cruelty. His body shuddered at the thought of it. A tug of war between cold-blooded murder and mercy began. One side of his mind screamed at his hesitance, arguing that revenge was the best thing that could truly bring content. Zaltu always knew his mission was to somehow keep digging for revenge until he finally obtained it and he saw his sister looking him in the eyes apologetically, but then another part of his mind argued that this wasn't what he was. It just wasn't.

Revenge, but at what cost of what he stands for?

Mercy, but ignoring everything that Zeli has done to him and completely throwing it out of his path. All those precious moments spent planning for a get back at Zeli would have been for nothing.

Zaltu was looking down until he saw the shadow of slowly falling down from above. It was a leaf casually moving without any force to stop it, swaying completely carelessly from left to right. Zaltu stared at it wide-eyed. All arguments had ceased in his head, completely quiet and peaceful like all things should be. Then, it glared up at him as it lay in front of his paws. His heart started to communicate with him, but indecisiveness took over as he wasn't sure if this was some kind of poisonous leaf. His mind drew blank as he tried to think of what to do. The word coward scorned him for such fear and mocked him. The leaf had several sharp, pointy, assets that gave it it's oval-like shape. Although small, it threatened to pinch if taken care of poorly.

Then Eiena's body called for his eyes again, making sure that she was still asleep, he took a quick look and thankfully, she was still lost in a deep slumber and he glanced back at the clawed leaf. There, he started to slowly push his paw towards it while his eyes scanned over it dubiously, but past his awareness of the leaf, there were dozens of shadows beginning to arrive on the ground and his entire body froze. Zaltu looked up.

Dozens.

Hundreds!

 _Thousands..._

Zaltu's mouth flew open.

Thousands of those leaves came raging down into the hole like a soldier into a battlefield. Thousands of green leaves rocked to the beautiful whisper of the cold. Zaltu could only see hints of light that still made its presence known, however, but due to the extraordinary amount of leaves showering down upon him, there were only small beams of light while his mane billowed to the powerful wind. Something told him to close his eyes and he did so. Allowing the bonding of the cold and the warm to clutch him and take control of his muscular figure and demanding that he allow it to spread easiness throughout his body in which he did, allowing the joyful wind massage his body.

There was no other pleasure he had felt before, but soon enough, it got quieter. The voice of the wind was going faint, dying.

Then, it all disappeared like a dream.

Zaltu opened his eyes. There were no more leaves in the air anymore. Seeing this, he looked down and saw that there weren't any leaves at all! Not on the ground nor in the air. His eyes widen at the realization that maybe he was hallucinating and he was truly lost. Zaltu never experienced hallucinations before. Never. It couldn't have been a hallucination he tried convincing himself. Zaltu felt all of that and it felt... good. The beautiful singing of the wind and the spectacular spectacle of the dancing leaves. It was all real, it had to have been. Then his memory had recalled of something. Zaltu wanted to close his eyes again and let a sigh power through his nose as he looked down but what he saw instead was that same exact leaf that was in its same spot as before.

His nose wrinkled and his teeth were bared as anger began to mount, moving his paw towards the leaf with a different intent than before he first gazed upon it.

"Ow!" He cried as the leaf's pointy weapons stabbed at his paw that made him draw his paw back. Immediately anger flared and he wanted to retaliate, to strike again, to get his revenge just like he would against his sister, charging his paw towards it with lust lingering in his eyes. Then he suddenly paused. All the anger dispersed as he soon realized what he was doing. If he struck the leaf again and again with anger shadowing behind his actions he would get punished again. So he stopped and merely looked at it with distaste still evident through his features.

Then soon, he tried again, moving his paw towards the leaf slowly and carefully. Then, picked it up with his index finger and his thumb at one point of the leaf, holding it upright, then he maneuvered it in his paw gently. Still, it stared back at him and he was sure this wasn't a hallucination as he felt it lay in his paw. Then a sudden memory flashed and he stared out into space.

 _"So where are we going, Zeli?"_

He remembered his sister giggling mischievously as he asked the question.

 _"You'll see. Are you sure you want to come, Zaltu?"_

 _"You made it sound like it was something amazing, so I wanted to see for myself, y'know?"_

 _"Oh, Zaltu, it's absolutely paw curling._

Zaltu scowled as he heard his sister laugh again. It had become painfully obvious to Zaltu that he was oblivious back then and clumsier than most. He hated what happened after and he didn't feel like going into detail about what either. But then another memory walked through the doors of his reminiscing room.

 _Zaltu saw his sister from across the field of grass that pointed upwards and swung with the grass. It was almost night time and the sun was beginning to set. Earlier today as he was admiring his mane growing, he thought about Zeli. She was gone all morning and afternoon. Her friends threatened to blame Zaltu for his disappearance and no matter how much logic that was applied, they still wouldn't listen to him. It was infuriating, to say the least. Then through his memory of the past, he heard a small whisper that made his ears prick up and after a moment, it was louder and filled with hurt. Zaltu had no immediate reaction to this and he glanced away awkwardly, wondering if this was another prank and seeing that no one was there when he did this, his eyes settled back on her with now pity lying in them._

 _"Zeli... what's wron-"_

 _"You! That's what's wrong!" Her sharp, green eyes flamed with rage as tears ran down her cheeks, "I can't do it with you! All you do is embarrass me in front of my friends! We're supposed to be prince and princess, Zaltu, not a joke! Yet, you continue to act oblivious to anything that comes you're way and me... there's so many things wrong with me that I can't even fix! I'm supposed to be a future queen and there's always something holding me back! It haunts me every day and you, brother, would never understand that because you're just a damn imbecile!"_

 _Pain stabbed at his heart._

 _"Sometimes I even ask myself if doing what I do is worth it. Even though it brings me some joy, sometimes I hate what I do, but it silences those thoughts that tell me what to do, even if they're bad things. You can't imagine that level of pain I go through."_

 _"Well, why can't you fight those thoughts?"_

 _"I don't have that kind of strength. That sort of will like our father and integrity like our mother."_

 _Zaltu tilted his head, "What does integrity mean?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him, "When someone has good integrity it means that they're honest with themselves. They stay true to themselves and they hold morals beyond the average lion."_

 _"I don't understand,"_

 _"I don't expect you too. You're a moron that doesn't know anything, you always will be that. Don't forget it."_

 _"I don't get it, Zeli, you're never this... hurt. It's amazing to see that you-"_

 _"What, have feelings? Can feel pain no matter all the mischievous things I've done? That someone as manipulating as me can feel emotions?"_

 _"Aren't plotting to kick my ass again."_

 _She then tore away from his gaze and cuddled with herself tighter she laid on the ground with her back turned to him and what she had said before truly hit him._ _Z_ _altu blinked. He had no idea how that felt, she was right. They weren't alike in any way so that was probably the reason why. There were none of those sweet moments between Zeli and him, but right now, he didn't care. Zaltu reached out his paw towards his sister who glanced over her back to see if he was still there, but she found herself frowning at his action._

 _"Whatever's telling you to do these things, Zeli, there isn't any doubt in me that tells me you can't fight back those creatures that command you... and no matter how much those thoughts tell you to do bad things, I forgive you for it, even if it doesn't seem like I have an inch of myself left, or I'm stuck in some sort of hole, there will always be some forgiveness deep down inside enough to grab your paw. That's a promise, sister."_

 _Zaltu observed her eyes widen, her mouth open in shock, then that moment of shock soon shut down and anger returned to form, "Where'd that come from?" she asked curiously, "I've never heard you talk that way."_

 _Zaltu shrugged as "I dunno. Oh! I also found this leaf," Zaltu opened his right paw to reveal a single leaf which they both looked down at, "I showed mom and dad and dad told me to use my imagination and it can be anything I want it to be. He said even a harmless leaf can define who we are depending on what we do with it, or something like that. "_

 _"Why would a leaf, the most useless thing in the world determine who we really are?"_

 _Zaltu shrugged again._

 _"Get out of my sight Zaltu."_

The memory flooded away to the outskirts of his mind, breaking him out of his sudden trance. His gaze was still sitting on the leaf as it was still awaiting his next move. Zaltu continued to contemplate whether to drop it or not and he was also thinking over whether he was beginning to truly lose his mind. What made him remember his sister back then? Zaltu exchanged another look at the sleeping Eiena.

 _"No matter how bad it gets, just know..."_

His father's voice echoed in one last memory run.

 _"What remains of you now, is what remains of the steady hope that lies in you and the lions you care about. Never forget that there is always chance that shines brightly in the night. It'll always be waiting for you, Zaltu. Whether I'm gone or not. Whether the ones you love are gone or not, you-"_

"Those two have to be dead by now," A deep voice instantly shattered his father's words. Zaltu had completely forgotten the words he were supposed to remember until death hollered his name, but they were merely forgotten amongst the tragedy commencing. Zaltu out of panic attempted to voluntarily bring back those unfinished words so they could give him the ounce of motivation he needed, but it was gone. It made him want to fall down on his stomach and just starve himself to death, to just finally put a stop. The one important memory of his father was now lost and it made his arms shudder out of disgust for himself.

"If Zaltu has survived down there for a while, maybe the lioness has too."

"Oh yeah, about her. She got her tail handed to her by Zeli's mate, didn't she? Didn't think the guy would go out of his comfort zone to actually handle something important for once."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Never see him do much except perform his daily little cuddle session with queen Zeli and make irrational decisions."

"Disgusts me to see that honestly and they do it when everybody's around just to show how much they absolutely _looooove_ each other. It's disgusting, but hey, they fill my stomach at least, so I won't complain to 'em."

"Remember that Chumvi guy?"

"Wha' 'bout 'em?"

"I heard that he wanted to partner with us. Y'know, his pride and our pride merge together to fight. Was telling Zeli about some war that was gonna be going on soon. Had this evil smile on his face too. Hard lion to read I tell ya."

"I say it's a bad thing. We have about- what, over thirty lionesses and three males here already? Including you and me."

"The bigger the better, I think, but back to that Eiena, she sure is pretty ain't she?"

"Yeah, I know, if she and I were found in a room together, I wouldn't hesitate to-"

"You realize you're talking about the Queen's daughter right? She'd probably kill you if she heard you talking like that."

"Whatever."

"I say she reminds me more of the queen, but yeah, maybe a feminine, Zaltu is mixed in there too. Ever wonder if she's just as dumb as him?"

The other voice laughed, "Hell, maybe even more!" Then they both laughed. Zaltu washed out the laughter from his ears, ignoring it and speaking to his own inner self.

 _Despite our differences, you're still my sister. I understand what father wanted from me._

Zaltu looked at Eiena and began walking towards her, glancing down at her grudgingly. Then, he delicately placed the leaf beside his niece's head.

 _But I won't allow your sadistic plans for me pull your daughter into this. But I also won't leave you behind, not yet. Because we're still blood and for that..._

"Go ahead and toss down the rope. You climb down first though."

"You little coward."

 _I will forgive you. Even if you run away from the good in you, I won't allow you to completely detach. I was too naive back then to notice when we were younger but now I see how much you really need me. So, I'll find you, then I'll forgive you, but if it comes to the point to where I have to... kill you. Then, don't think I won't. Because if it does get to the point, then it'll be clear to me that you really are gone._

A growl rumbled in his throat.

"Alright," The voice exasperated, "Let's head down here and see what kind of hell hole lies ahead."

And his claws unsheathed.


End file.
